Under The Rose
by BuffyL
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHP 28 AND THE ENDING! This is BA. Read inside for more. Please RR when you're done.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I was sitting at work trying to think about writing on _Tipping The Scales: Back To The Future_, but I couldn't concentrate on it. This is what came out of my fingers' typing. I hope you like it.

Summary: This is sort of the story of the famous version of Buffy from My Own Version 4 (Same Time, Different Place). This is with a twist though. It's B/A! How, you ask? Just read on to find out.

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers wasn't the type of person that enjoyed going to parties and putting herself out there like most other young stars her age. She loved being an actress and she loved meeting new people, but ever since her name had shot to the "A-List" she was constantly surrounded by paprazzi. They loved to make up rumors about her especially because most of her friends were guys. Every week it seemed that she was with a different guy, or she was cheating on this one with that one. None of it was true, of course. For as long as she could remember, she just felt more comfortable with the guys. Sure, she had girlfriends that she hung out with, but they were the type of girls who wanted spa dates and always wanted to look their best. Buffy didn't really care about that half as much as she should.

Buffy Anne Summers had been born in Memphis, Tenessee on November 19, 1981 to Joyce Summers and Hank Summers. From the moment she was born, everyone knew she was going to be different. Some might say driven and hard to keep up with. Her mother's best friend, Lynn, had given birth that same year in January to a baby boy, Justin Timberlake. The first time Justin laid eyes on Buffy, he knew they were destined to be best friends. And it was true. Growing up, the two were so close that it seemed nothing could tear them apart. The amazing thing was that Buffy lived in New York City while Justin lived in Memphis. Both of them were driven towards their future careers and they fed each other's creativity.

When Buffy was five years old, she decided she wanted to be a figure skater. She used to watch the beautiful skaters swivel and jump and spin all over the ice and it just amazed her. So, with the help from her mother and Lynn, Buffy began ice skating. She was good at it too. She began winning medals and advancing to harder levels. Her life was pretty busy. She woke up at 4:30, ate breakfast and was on her way to the rink where she practiced from 5:30 to 6:45. After that, she went to school. Directly after school, it was usually ballet class or weight training. Then, she was back on the ice until 6:30 at night. She did her homework and went to bed early and did it all again the next day. A normal life like the other kids wasn't something she liked, so the busy schedule made her happy.

When she was eleven, she suffered a lower back injury and had to put her skating on hold while she recovered. During that time, auditions for a role in _Interview With The Vampire_ were being held. Buffy had no clue why she'd done it, but she'd decided to try for the role. And to her utter amazment, she got it! She was going to be Claudia next to Brad Pitt's Louis and Tom Cruise's Lestat! Her coach, Nina, was thrilled, but worried that Buffy would give up what she was good at. Joyce decided to allow Buffy to do homeschool, that way she could do ice skating AND act in the movie. It was a tight schedule and pretty gruelling for an eleven year old, but Buffy managed it. And she made a close friend in Brad Pitt. He supported her skating and did his best to come see her perform. In a way, he filled in the father-figure that her real father was usually missing from.

She had also met a punk-skater named Brandon Margera, aka Bam Bam. He had been in town for a skate competition and had been staying at a hotel near Buffy's apartment. They kept running into each other at a convinience store between the two places and finally, Bam asked her out. Because she was so busy, their first date had been her taking him to the set of _Interview_. When she had a day off from acting, she took him ice skating. He even managed to get her to his competition. The two quickly became close and Buffy took him to the premieres of _Interview_. They were an unlikely pair, but for some reason, they worked.

Buffy's acting in _Interview_ had been so good, that the Hollywood awards people had noticed it. She was nominated for a Golden Globe and she even won an MTV Movie Award. Now Buffy was torn between wanting to act and wanting to skate. She loved skating. She was good at it. She had even been invited to skate at Skate America in 1995 she was so good. It was a big international competition that was a huge deal to skaters. Feeling like she knew which career she would stick to, Buffy increased her training and began to prepare for Skate America. Unfortunately, two weeks before Skate America, Buffy got too close to the wall during a travelling spin and the back of her blade had gotten stuck in the wall. It shattered the cartilage in her knee and fractured her knee cap. Her knee also filled up with fluid. It was a devastating blow to Buffy's skating career.

Bam moved in with her and her family to keep her company while she recovered. Her leg was in a brace, so she couldn't really move about much without a wheelchair or her crutches. Buffy's parents spent most of the time fighting, so she relied on Bam to keep her sane. He drove her to her physical therapy sessions and to her doctor's appointments. Buffy even got to go to some of Bam's skateboarding competitions. At the end of five months, Buffy was back on the ice, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't do jumps, spins were out of the question, and she tired too easily. After all those years of deication and medals, Buffy's ice skating career was over. It was heartbreaking. On top of that, Buffy's parents were getting a divorce and Buffy was moving with her mother to Los Angeles, California, all the way on the other side of the country.

Buffy became very depressed. She barely ate, she didn't sleep well at all, her new school seemed too big for her and she felt out of place. The only comfort she had was Brad. The two spent a lot of time together and he managed to help her get through the tough transistion. She even joined the cheerleading squad and started acting again. Brad helped her find roles and pretty soon, she was on her way. She got the role of Harrison Ford's daughter in _The Devil's Own_, another movie with Brad, and she also played John Travolta's daughter in _Face/Off_. At the end of 1996, Buffy got the role of Helen Shivers in _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ and her career really took off.

She kept in touch with Justin and Bam, even managing to visit them occasionally. Justin was in Europe with his group, NSYNC, and Bam was back home in West Chester, PA still skating. She saw him the most, but they were more friends than they were romantic together. He was proud of what she was doing with her life. When she finished filming _I Know What You Did Last Summer_, she went to Atlanta to film _Scream 2_. After they premiered to glowing reviews about her performances, Buffy went on to begin filming on _Cruel Intentions_ and _Simply Irrisistable_. _Cruel Intentions_ was a huge hit, but _Simply Irrisistable_ wasn't that big at all. Buffy also landed a small role in _The Wedding Singer_ as a friend of Drew Barrymore's. She and Drew became friends and Drew invited her to come try for the part of Natalie Cook in the movie version of _Charlie's Angels_. Before she filmed _Charlie's Angels_, though, Buffy shot the movie _Bring It On_. She played the head cheerleader of the Toros from Rancho Carne High School in San Diego. Both movies were huge successes.

While she was in England promoting _Cruel Intentions_, Bam was in Europe for a skate demo. He came to see her in London and convinced her to come to a concert. It was a band that he had fallen in love with and he wanted her to meet them. So, Buffy went to her first H.I.M. concert. It was awesome and the band was great. She and the lead singer, Ville Valo, really hit it off. After the show, they all went to a pub and Ville and Buffy ended up spending the entire night together just talking and enjoying each other's company. Before she knew it, they were an item. The European and the American tabloids went crazy at Buffy's new romance. It was her first romance in the public eye and she had no clue how crazy it could really get. She took it in stride, though, and she and Ville seemed to flourish. He even discovered that she could sing just in time for her to audition for the role of Satine in _Moulin Rouge_. She got it and was wisked away to Australia to film it.

Ville and Buffy remained close friends, but their romantic relationship sort of fell apart. They were both busy with their careers and they decided it was for the best that they just stayed friends. Good thing, too. Buffy was busier than ever. _Moulin Rouge_ was a huge hit with the critics and the awards people. She was nominated for just about everything. Golden Globes, Oscars, SAG awards... It was astounding. She followed _Moulin Rouge_ with _Scooby Doo_ and then helped Bam out with his movie _Haggard_. Bam had staked his claim to fame through his _CKY_ DVDs and the MTV show _Jackass_. _Jackass_ had even spawned a successful movie. Bam had decided to branch into directing and he asked Buffy to be the girl he hooked up with at the end of the movie. She agreed and she even got to see Ville again while he filmed a music video for the movie. During the music video/concert, Buffy got a call from her agent that she was going to do _Charlies Angels: Full Throttle_, the sequel to _Charlie's Angels_. She began training for that and there was even a dance scene with the Pussycat Dolls in the movie. Bam and Ville didn't want to miss that, so they came to visit her on the set to see her dance burlesque style and even lose her top at one point. _Full Throttle_ was a huge hit and Buffy's career was "on fire" as the gossip columns liked to say. After that she did _Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed_.

Then came _Troy_. Buffy was excited about this movie. It had Brad in it as Achillies, Peter O'Toole as King Prium, Eric Bana as Hector, Buffy as Helen of Troy, and Orlando Bloom as Paris. She had a semi-nude scene in the movie and she was really nervous about it. Orlando suggested that they get to know each other so it would be less awkward for them and it was love at first sight. Buffy and Orlando were the hot new "golden couple" of Hollywood. _Troy_ wasn't that big of a hit, but she was proud of it. After _Troy_, she went to Japan to film _The Grudge_. After that, she took some time off to be with Orlando on his movie _Kingdom of Heaven_. She met Liam Neison, one of her mother's favorite actors and she met Jeremy Irons.

And that's where she was now. She was sitting in her hotel room in Austin, Texas talking to Orlando in New York City. He was promoting _Elizabethtown_ and Buffy was filming a movie called _The Return_. Ville was currently residing in her house in LA while he was recording his new album. Bam was finishing up _Viva La Bam_ and continuing his radio show on Sirius Radio. Things were looking good for Buffy. She was 23 years old, had the best friends she could ask for, and she was in love. Orlando was a hit with her friends and family and he had instantly one over Buffy's mom.

"I love you too." Buffy said. "No, I'll talk to you later. I'm going exploring tonight. Yeah, believe it or not, I've never been here. Yeah. Ok, bye babe." Buffy hung up and stood up to stretch. She looked at her watch and then decided to leave. The streets of Austin were interesting. She managed to evade fans and paparazzi because she had dark brown hair. She'd always been a blonde, except for when she filmed _Cruel Intentions_, _Simply Irrisitable_, the two _Scooby Doo_ movies, and _Moulin Rouge_. Those were long enough ago that people forgot what she looked like with different colored hair. She also had on a New England Patriots cap with her hair tied up through the back of it. She passed a book store and saw her face staring back at her from some random magazine cover. Buffy shook her head and moved on, only to run smack into a tall, dark, and very handsome man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He said.

"Ok, then it's both our faults. I wasn't paying attention either."

"Deal." He smiled at her and Buffy suddenly felt like she was floating.

"Oh," She held out her hand. "I'm Buffy."

"Angel." He said, shaking her hand. "Are you new here?"

"Uh, I'm just passing through."

"Oh."

"Do you live here?"

"No. Just passing through myself. I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, should I talk to mine about the accident?"

He chuckled. "No, no. I'm not looking to sue a beautiful woman."

"That's good then."

"Well, I better get going. Big case, no time."  
"I know how that is. Well, not so much the big case, I'm more one with the 'no-time' thing."

"It was nice talking to you."  
"You too." They shook hands and he was on his way. Buffy watched him for a second and then turned and headed the way she had originally intended. She found herself glancing back at the handsome stranger. _Stop it Buffy! Orlando. Orlando. Think Orlando._ Her cell phone rang and Buffy picked it up and squeeked, "Yeah?"

"Is that a good squeak or a guilty squeek?" Ville asked on the other line, his smooth Finnish accent a welcome surprise.

"Ville." She sighed.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
"No. No, I'm just walking down a random street minding my own business."

"Isn't that hard to do?"

"Not at the moment. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm good. How's my house?"

"I'm keeping it clean for you."

"And smoke free?"  
"It's like a fog machine exploded in here."

"Ville!"

"I'm kidding." He laughed his famous laugh that Buffy loved so much. "I'm going outside, don't worry."

"Good. How's the album coming?"

"Smooth. Bam took the rest of the band to Las Vegas."

"You didn't go?"  
"No. I wanted to lay down more vocal tracks."

"Busy, busy, busy."

"Always. So, you're not filming right now?"  
"No, I got the night off and tomorrow morning. I'll pay for it tomorrow night, though."

"Long night?"  
"Yeah. No worries."  
"Well, I better get going. Don't cause a frenzy down there."

"I'll do my best."

"Bye Buffy."  
"Bye." Buffy hung up and smiled. Ville was one of her closest friends. He and Bam were like two older brothers always watching out for her. She was so grateful to have them in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey." A voice said behind her. Buffy turned and saw the man from the day before.

"Hi..."

"Angel."

"I knew that. It's just early and I haven't had my coffee yet."

"This line is ridiculously long."

Buffy glanced back at the line they were standing in at the coffee shop that was a block away from her hotel. "Yeah. Not used to standing in lines."

"Oh, so you're a cutter."

"Only on weekends."

He chuckled. "So, it's about seven in the morning and you're not in business attire, but you're not exactly in jogging clothes. I can rule out work and excersise. So that leaves me with... A morning person?"  
"An insomniac."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm not the best morning person in the world, but I'm used to it, it's a habit, so... Here I am, waiting in line for a cup of coffee." She glanced at his nice, three piece suit. "You, however, must be one of the work people."

"Guilty as charged. But I don't have to be at my client's office for fourty-five minutes or so."

"Morning person. Eeep."

"Not until I've had my coffee. Then I can show the world my bright and bubbly side."

Buffy laughed. "I have one of those somewhere, but I think I may have lost it with my cheerleading days."

"Oh, an ex-cheerleader. Well, at least you're not running around trying to reclaim your 'glory days' like some of the ex-cheerleaders from my high school class."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Touche."  
"No. I was only a cheerleader for about a year or so before I went back to homeschool."

"Oh, a homeschool child."  
"Yeah. No time for school. I've been busy since I was five."

"It's called a vacation. You should try it sometime."

"Hey, I know what those are. And I have taken a couple in my life."

"Ever been to Disneyworld?"  
"Once, but I didn't get to play. It was for work." Buffy was next in line for coffee and she ordered hers. Angel stepped up behind him and ordered his, saying that he would pay for both coffees. "Oh, chivalry. I thought that was only alive in the movies."

"Don't tell anyone. I'm usually reffered to as the evil asshole of doom."

"Won a lot of cases, huh?"

"Not that I'm bragging."

"Brag away."

Angel picked up the coffees and handed Buffy hers as she led them over to a table in the corner of the restaurant. "Incognito?"

"Hmm?"

Angel helped Buffy into her chair and then sat across from her. "Are we hiding in the back of the coffee shop?"  
"Oh, habit."  
"You seem to have a lot of those."

"I do, don't I?"

"It's ok. I've got a few myself."

"Practicing chivalry one of them?"

"Not so much anymore. I was questioning even being nice to you."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, for starters, you ran into me yesterday."

"I thought we agreed that we ran into each other."

"You just thought I agreed. I had my fingers crossed." Angel held up his cross fingers in demonstration and then moved them behind his back with a smirk.

Buffy smiled. "Traitor." He shrugged. "That was for starters, what else is there to make you consider being mean to me?"  
"Oh, the other day I opened the door for a little old lady and she told me to fuck off." Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and she tried not to laugh. "I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are. I'm just trying to imagine the look on your face when some sweet little grandma told you to fuck off."  
"It was one of pure shock."

"I bet."

"Have dinner with me." Angel said suddenly.

Buffy stared at him. "What?"  
"Have dinner with me."

"Oh, I can't."

"Boyfriend?"  
"Yes."

"He in town?"

"No, he's in New York."

"Then have dinner with me. Nothing fancy. Not a date, I assure you. Just two people who are unfamiliar to this town getting to know the town a little bit better together."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know."  
"Afraid the paparazzi will see you?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Come on, it can't hurt anyone."

Buffy sighed and then looked out the windows of the coffee shop. She didn't see any paparazzi out there. They mostly stayed around LA and New York. After another minute of thinking, she said, "Does Thursday night work for you?"

"Thursday? Um, yeah. I'll be in town until Friday afternoon."

"Ok, I'm staying at the Four Seasons."  
"Woo!"

"What?"

"That's a lot of money."

"Not my choice."  
"You're not paying for the room?"

"Not really. My job is paying to keep me there."

"Ah. Well, then... Thursday night at seven sound ok?"  
"Sounds great."

"Well, I better get running. Can't keep Mr. Big Shot waiting."  
"Your client's name is Mr. Big Shot?"  
"Yes. He just doesn't know it."

Buffy laughed. "Oh an aka He's-An-Asshole."

"Pretty much." He walked over and helped her out of her chair.

"Thank you."  
"It's been really nice talking with you."

"Yeah, it has." Buffy's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Bam. "I gotta take this."  
"Ok. I'll see you Thursday at seven then."

Buffy nodded and answered her phone. "Hey." She watched Angel walk away down the street. He glanced back once and waved at her. A smile broke across her face as she said, "Thursday it is."

"Thursday what is?" Bam asked.

"Oh! Hi, Bam."

"What's Thursday?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. You're smiling."  
"How can you tell?"

"I can hear it in your voice! What's going on?"  
"Nothing. I just love hearing I have a night off." Her tone of voice was one that said 'stop prying.'

"Ok. Are you having fun all by your lonesome in Texas?"

"Actually, yeah. I miss LA, though."  
"And Orlando?"  
"And Orlando. But I'll see him soon enough."

"You don't sound excited about it."  
"I'm just a little tired."  
"Where are you at? Are you at the hotel?"  
"No. I'm at this little coffee shop down the road." Buffy glanced over at two teenage girls walking down the street and staring at her. "Uh oh."  
"What?"

"I've been spotted."  
"I'll let you go, then."

"Wimp."  
"Hey, you're there, I'm here. Sucks for you. Love you. Bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh.

"That's Buffy." One of the girls whispered to the other.

"No. Buffy's blonde." The second girl said.  
"I'm telling you, that's her!"

Buffy shook her head and walked up to them. "Hi."

"Oh my God!" The second girl said.  
"I told you!" The first one said.

"Oh my God! I totally love you! Can I please have your autograph!" The girl thrust a notebook at her.

Buffy put on her best smile. "Sure. You got a pen?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" The first girl produced a pen from her satchel and handed it to Buffy.

* * *

Thursday night came quickly for Buffy. She had a hard time finding something nice to wear on her not-a-date tonight. She was going through her suitcases and tossing things around. She had already tried on five different outifts and she was working on her sixth when the hotel phone rang. "Shit!" Buffy ran over to it and grabbed it up. "Yeah?"

"Miss, there is a man here to see you. He says his name is Angel." The consierge said.

"Send him up."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"  
"Send him up." Buffy repeated before hanging up the phone. "Shit!" She snatched a random T-Shirt to go with her favorite designer jeans and tossed it on. It was ablack,H.I.M. baby-doll tee witha redHeartagram logo. Deciding it was fine, she grabbed her courduroy, Bisjou-Bisjou blazer that looked old-fashioned and went down to just past her knees and slipped it on. Then, she grabbed a pair of knee-high leather boots and zipped them up under her jeans. Her dark hair was down and straight with a little bit of curl that came naturally to give her a little bounce. She was just about to brush it again when her cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Hey." It was Ville.

"Hey, sweetie."  
"Bad time?"  
"Sort of."

"What's going on?"

"I was getting dressed and getting ready to go out."  
"With who?"

"Myself."

"Sounds like fun. You're a fun person to go out with."

"Are Bam and the guys back?"

"They came back this morning."  
"Oh."  
"Bam says they lost all their money so they're all depressed."

A knock on the door made Buffy jump. "Be right there." She started to clean up the mess she'd made with her clothes.

"Be where? You're acting weird."

"Not weird, just occupied."

"Want me to call you later, then?"  
"I'll call you."  
"Now you sound like a pompous agent."

"Casting director."

"As you like to say: Whatever."

"I'll talk to you later, Ville."  
"Bye Buff."

"Later." Buffy hung up and rushed to the door. She opened it to find Angel standing there in a pair of dark, fadedjeans, a gray T-Shirt that clung to his muscles, and a black, casual blazer. "Hi."

"You look good." He eyed the Heartagram.

"It's a band." She explained. "Not a Satan worshiper. Promise."

"Yeah, H.I.M. I know. Good band."

"You know about them?"

"Yeah, I heard them when I was in Germany a couple years ago. Brought their CD back for my younger brother to listen to."

"Cool."  
"How do you know about them?"

"I'm friends with the lead singer... And the rest of the band."

"Oh. Wow."

Buffy decided to change the subject. "So, what's the plan?"

"Huh?"  
"For tonight? What's the plan?"

"I thought we could have a picnic at Zilker Park and then go for a stroll."

"Oh, I've never been on a picnic."  
"Never?"

"I told you I lived a very busy life."

"Well, you're in for a treat." Angel smiled and held out his arm. Buffy hesitated a minute and then happily wove her arm through his. Orlando was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This story is just spilling out of me! I'm glad you guys like it too. Here's another chapter for your enjoyment. claps

Chapter 3

Buffy sat with Angel on the large flannel blanket he had spread out. He had found them a quiet spot near the Umlauf Sculpture Garden & Museum that was so beautiful, Buffy forgot about her worries of the paparazzi scoping them out. She had a fresh glass of red wine in her hand and Angel was pouring himself some more as he said, "Sunnydale is small, but it's only a couple of hours from LA, so it's got some good business that comes through."  
"And you work in LA?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I like to work in my little office in Sunnydale, but my firm is based in LA."

"Don't like the big city?"  
"Not that particular city. I'm not really into the whole movie star scene. Don't get me wrong, I like watching movies, but the glitz and the glam seems like a crazy lifestyle."

"It is." Buffy said quietly. "I prefer low key, too."

"And you live in LA?" He asked incredulously.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. I love my job, though. It takes me all over the world and I get to see things I wouldn't normally get to see."

"You know, you still haven't told me what you do."  
"Oh, it's not that big of a deal."  
"Oh, so you're a spy."

"No, no, nothing like that."  
"Assasin?"  
"No."  
"Hmm... This is a tough one. I'm going to go out on a limb and say something stupid like, a secret shopper for a world wide department store?"

Buffy laughed. "No. Although, I wouldn't mind that. Shopping can be fun."  
"Can be?"  
"Not always."

"Ah. So, we're keeping our mouth shut about the job."

"It's just not that important, that's all."

"I understand. Ok, moving on. What do you do in your spare time?"  
"Spare time, what's that? Oh! That's that stuff you have when you're not working." She smiled and shook her head. "I like to just be with my friends or hang out by myself."  
"Or run down perfect strangers."  
"That too. And I like hanging out with my mom. I know it's cheesy, but she's a great woman."

"Not cheesy at all. I wouldn't know what it's like to be good friends with my mom." Buffy gave him an inquisitive look. "My mom died when I was twelve."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I didn't really know her that well. My parents divorced when I was six, just a year after my little brother was born.."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, my dad got my brother and I and my mom went to New York to be a Broadway actress. Didn't work out, though. She got caught up with this guy who turned out to be a serious drug dealer and she got into that scene. Overdosed on heroine."

"God. And I thought my life was crazy."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I spent most of my time ice skating and going to school. My parents always fought and it was usually about money. My dad didn't really come from a rich family like my mom and my mom had the money to waste, according to him. He said my 'obsession' with ice skating had gone too far when my mom started staying at the rink with me and not a lot of time at home. She also spent a lot of money on my ice skating, so he was always complaining we were blowing the family income."  
"It wasn't his to blow."  
"Yeah. My mom finally got fed up when I was about 15 and moved me out to LA with her. It was so far away from my best friend and all of my other friends and I had to stop ice skating... I just got really depressed. I stopped eating, I barely slept, I rarely talked... If it wasn't for Brad, I could've died. I lost a lot of weight and made myself really sick. He took me under his wing and helped me get on the right path."

"Who's Brad?"

"A close friend of mine that lived in LA. I met him in New York when I was eleven and he was more of a dad to me than my real dad."  
"Ah."

"We're still really close. He's always checking up on me."  
"Sounds like a decent guy."

"Yeah."  
"So, you're boyfriend... What's he do that's got him all the way in New York?"  
"He's promoting a movie."

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine..."  
"I'm serious! He's promoting a movie. He's in the entertainment industry. Part of all that glitz and glam as you say." Buffy swigged the rest of her wine and picked up one of the little cucumber sandwiches.

Angel poured her another glass of wine and said, "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, uh... a little over a year."  
"Is it serious?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
"You think so?" Buffy nodded. "Ok then."

"How about you? A guy like you must have at least a girlfriend in each city and a little missus back in Sunnydale."  
"No, no... Life long bachelor. I've had plenty of girlfriends..."

"Just never the right one."  
"You know it." Buffy arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, you at least know what I mean, right?"  
She smiled slightly. "Yeah. I've had exactly three boyfriends in my entire life."  
"No!"

"Yeah. I told you I lead a very busy life."  
"Doesn't seem so busy right now."  
"That's because I worked this morning and part of the afternoon. Almost had to work tonight, but I weasled out of it."  
"How professional of you."  
"Sorry. Not every one has a wonderful nine to five job." Buffy sipped her wine. "Actually, I don't think I could handle a regular nine to five job."

"Why not?"

"Too boring. You always know what you're doing, when you're going to do it, and probably how you're going to do it."

"And your job is exciting?"  
"Yeah! I love not knowing what my next project is going to be or where it's going to take me."

"It doesn't get lonely?"

"I didn't say that. But I have my friends that come visit and I get to visit them every now and then. Oh, and did I mention?" She wiggled her cell phone at him. "I'm an expert at using this."

"Most women are."

Buffy slapped his arm playfully. "First you're chivolrous, now you're sexist."

Angel smirked. "No. I have a profound respect for women despite my manly bring up."

"Well, I for one like hanging out with the boys a hell of a lot more than I do the girls?"

"Oh really?" Angel looked surprised.

"Yeah. I feel like I can really be myself around the guys, you know. They don't care that I'm not in full on make-up, my hair perfectly done just so, and my clothes aren't by some famous couture designer like some perfect Barbie-doll." Angel nodded knowingly. "With the girls, especially some of the girls I hang out with, they always have to look good."

"Don't hang out with them."  
"They're my friends. I won't ditch them because I feel like I have to look perfect around them. Sometimes it's good to be girly. Then again, I don't get very girly very often. Just for special occasions."

"Like the prom."

"Prom?" Buffy shook her head. "Oh no, I never went to one."

"Wow. But I thought even homeschool people got a prom."

"We did, but I didn't go."

"Why not?"  
"I didn't get to. I was busy working."

"That's sad."

Buffy shrugged. "Not like I haven't done it plenty of times before and plenty of times after. Charity events, awards ceremonies... You name it. I've had a different dress for each one with my hair all done up, my make-up to the nines, and killer heels on my feet. I doubt I was really missing out on anything."

"Spiked punch."

"Free drinks at an open bar. Especially over in Europe."

"Good friends."  
"Always took my best friend with me."  
"Hmm... Watching people try and dance."

"Please, have you ever seen a 54 year old man try to break dance? Not a pretty sight!"

Angel laughed. "Ok then, how about bad music?"

"Try sitting through a charity event held at an art gallery. Nothing but elevator music and gross finger foods. And mingleing. Can't forget the mingleing with people you don't know and probably don't want to."

"Ok, you've got me beat. You are definitely one intriguing woman."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Angel glanced around at the picnic area before packing things up. Buffy stood and allowed him to fold the blanket up and shove it into the picnic basket. They walked over to the car and put the basket in the back seat and then they started to stroll through the park.  
After a few minutes of walking in silence, Buffy asked, "So, what made you ask me to dinner?"

Angel shrugged and looked straight ahead thoughtfully. "I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't usually just come right out and ask like I did. I just felt like you were someone interesting to talk to and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity. Why did you accept?"  
"Curiosity."

"Didn't you hear? That killed the cat."

Buffy laughed. "I doubt you've killed any cats let alone women. Criminals, hopefully..."  
"Hopefully?"  
"There are some out there who deserve to die."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm mainly a divorce lawyer."  
"Mainly?"

"Well, I also work on wills and prenups... I do some family law... And I did dabble a little in criminal law, but I thought I could do more in the way of divorce."  
"How so?"

"Well, I figure that by helping these couples get a divorce, I'm helping them start a new life. It's kind of like bringing a baby into the world."

"Never looked at it that way."  
"Most people from a broken home don't. I didn't until around my third case. I got into thinking... I don't know what. I guess it was my way of trying to understand why my parents had done it. And then... One day... This woman, my client, she'd been in her marriage since she was 21. He was her high school sweetheart. At the time, they were so in love they couldn't see straight. But then, she said she woke up and realized she wasn't happy. And that same day, she met a man at work that she fell in love with. She didn't start an affair, she just struck up a friendship. And three years later, they both wanted to take it to the next level, but she couldn't. So, she talked it over with her husband and decided it was the best thing to do. She's now married to her co-worker, they have three kids and they're opening their own business. I helped them do that."

"Noble."

"Of course, not all of my cases are as clean cut. I have some pretty messy ones too."

"I can imagine." Buffy looked away, wanting to say something more, but deciding not to.

Angel noticed. "What?"

"It's just..." She looked at him. "I always figured most people who got into divorce law were in it for the money and the newly single women."

Angel laughed. "Most of them are, I'm sorry to say, but not me. I'm in it for the satisfaction of helping people move on in their lives. And I have to admit, I do do it for the money. But I do it for my dad and my little brother. I wanted to give them the things they've always wanted, but couldn't afford."

"How's that working out?"  
"I bought my dad a new house in Sunnydale and my little brother is currently in his senior year at UCLA."

"Wow."

"He's about your age. You said you're 24?"

"Yeah."

"He's 25."

"Senior year?"

"He started a year late. He wanted to travel the country for a year."

"Did he?"

"He did. And he discovered that he wanted to be a teacher."

"A teacher. That sounds nice."

"He's excited about it."

"I kind of wish that I had siblings sometimes. But then I remember my three best friends are like older brothers and it makes me think twice about the sibling thing."

Angel chuckled. "It can be a pain sometimes. I remember I used to kick Xander's ass as often as I could for any thing I could blame on him, but we're brothers, so we always forgave each other for whatever we did to the other."

"Xander? Interesting name."

"Short for Alexander. He always wanted to be different. Hated the name Alex, so he took the last part of it. Xander."

"I like it. It's different."

"Like Buffy."

"My mom was in a serious 80s phase when she had me. And what about Angel?"

"It's actually Liam Angelus, but all my life people have called me Angel." He shrugged. "Don't know why. I never thought to ask either."

"Well, I like that too. People with interesting names are always number one in my book. It takes a certain type of person to carry off an interesting name."

"It certainly does." They walked a few more minutes in silence and then Angel asked, "So, why'd you give up skating?"

"I injured my knee pretty badly. Got to close too a wall and my blade stuck. I kept spinning, but my leg didn't. The doctors told me my knee isn't supposed to bend that way."

Angel nodded with a smirk on his face. "No, I would think not. Unless you're an alien."  
"Nope. Anyways, I was out of commision for about five months and when I could finally get back on the ice... My knee wouldn't hold up."  
"Were you any good?"  
"I was invited to Skate America that year and there was talk that I could take the gold."

"Damn. I'm guessing you didn't make it."

She shook her head. "I broke my knee two weeks before Skate America."

"Sorry."

"I'm over it. So, what was your sport?"  
"Football and hockey."  
"Hockey? Wow."

"Well, I can't play hockey, but I can watch it. I can watch the hell out of it."

Buffy laughed. "And football?"

"Got me into college and kept me there."  
"Wow. You didn't play for the NFL?"

"Turned 'em down. I wanted to be a lawyer."

"Ah, I see."

"Any college for you?"

"Nope. I like my career too much to give it up for school."  
"Well, you seem to be making pretty good money for yourself, so I won't lecture on the importance of school."

"Thank you so much for sparing me yet another lecture on the importance of school or Jesus in my life."

"Jesus?"  
"Apparently some people think I'm such a sinner because of my profession and some of the people I hang out with." She pointed at the Heartagram on her shirt. "Do you know how many people have stopped me on the street and asked if I worshipped Satan because it looks like a pentagram?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Please, I nor Ville... or any of the rest of the band or the people I hang out with worship Satan. I don't even know if there is a Satan or a God for that matter. Sometimes I wonder if it's all in our heads and there's really nothing waiting for us after we die." She noticed Angel looking at her strangely. "Oh, God! Don't tell me your a die hard Christian man..."  
"No! Oh, God no! I've met those people. They scare me. It's just amazing that you're only 24 and you can talk so openly about what you believe. Most 24 year old don't even know their place in the world yet."

Buffy shrugged. "I never had time for the whole church thing. And my mother never believed in forcing anything on me. She was always confident that I could choose for myself even when I was a kid. Besides, she was kind of a hippie back in the day, so she's still got some of those ideals roaming around in her head. I'm just glad she doesn't run around with the flared jeans and the fringe vests with her hands making the peace sign." She held up her hand with her index and middle fingers held up to demonstrate the peace sign.

Angel laughed. "Hippies... Interesting people. My dad always said he could never afford to be a hippie but he knew a bunch of them."

They went on like that for another three hours. A park ranger had to come up and inform them that the park was closed and they had to vacate. Buffy got a little worried that he would recognize her at first, the way he was staring, but then he moved on and she breathed a sigh of relief. Back at the hotel's underground parking lot, Buffy sat in Angel's rental car and stared straight forward. She didn't want this night to end for some reason. Angel had no clue she was some huge superstar and he treated her like a normal person. She loved that. No thoughts of Orlando all night until they had pulled into the hotel.

Before she realized what she was saying, she asked, "Would you like my number?" Angel stared at her. "I mean, just in case we're ever in the same city again... We can get together and talk some more."

"Um, sure. That'd be nice."

"Give me your cell phone." Angel handed her his cell phone and she programmed her number into it, only putting it under the initial B

"B?" He asked.

"My initial. Most people call me B anyway."

"Oh." He paused. "Can I give you my number?"

"Sure." Buffy took out her cell phone and made sure it was on the New Entry screen. She didn't want him seeing all the famous people's numbers in her cell phone. She didn't want him to know just quite yet.

"A Blackberry phone. Neat."

"Yeah. My best friend picked that out for me." Once he was finished, she took the phone back and shut it. "Thanks for a great evening."

"It was my pleasure."

"Don't be a stranger, ok?"

"I won't be." He wiggled his cell phone at her. "I've got your number so I'll try and call you tomorrow before I leave."

"That'd be nice." Before she could stop herself, she leaned over and kissed Angel's cheek. Before he could say anything, she jumped out of the car and headed into the hotel. Once she was safely in her room, she collapsed back onto the bed with a huge grin on her face and a content sigh escaping her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy shook her head and stared at Bam. They were sitting at a red light in LA heading for the Paramour Mansion. Filming on _The Return_ had wrapped the day before and Buffy had flown home today and Bam had picked her up. They dropped off her luggage at her house, which was spotless, and then headed over to the Paramour Mansion to see Ville and the band.

"Why won't you tell me?" Bam asked.

"Because! You don't need to know." Buffy retorted again.

"I think this type of thing requires a best friend's input, so fucking spill!"  
"Shut up."

Bam shook his head and drove into the driveway of the Mansion. "Somedays..."  
"Listen, if I wanted you to know, I'd tell you. It's nothing, ok? He's just a nice guy I met that was fun to talk to."  
"Ok, this is what I'm getting," Bam and Buffy got out of the car and headed towards the front door. "He's a guy that you met in Austin who has NO idea that your Buffy Summers, Superstar Extrodinaire and everytime you hear or say his name, your face does this funky scrunch thing like you're trying to hide a smile. Doesn't seem like nothing."  
"Bam!"

"What? I'm just trying to wrap my poor head around this."

"Around what?" Ville asked as they walked into the room. "Buffy!"

"Ville!" Buffy ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm trying to figure out what's up with this guy she met in Austin." Bam said, plopping down on a chair.

"A guy?" Ville asked Buffy.

She rolled her eyes and kicked Bam's shin. "It's nothing."

"But you smile every time his name comes out of someone's lips." Bam said.

"I do not!"

"Angel." Buffy tried to hide the smile, but failed miserably. "For such an awesome actress, you suck at lying."  
"That's not fair. It's not like I fucked him or anything! It was just a night at the park."

"The park! How many guys take a hot chick to the park on a picnic and not expect to get laid? None, that's how many."

"You're over reacting Brandon Cole Margera."

"Oh, don't even bring out my middle name Buffy Anne Summers."

Ville shook his head. "Hold on. I'm getting confused."

"I'm getting a headache and I'm not even in the room!" Mige said, walking in. "Hey Buffy."

"Hi Mige." Buffy hugged him and then decided to sit across the room from Bam.

Ville noticed of course and he came over to sit next to her. "So, you went on a date with a guy you met in Austin, but you didn't fuck him?"  
"Yeah!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that."  
"Except that she's got a boyfriend." Bam said. "Or do I need to remind you?"

"I'm sure you don't, Bam."  
"Thank you." Buffy said.

Ville looked at her. "But this smiling thing isn't right."

"What? You're supposed to be on my side here!"  
"I am on your side, but Bam's got a point. You do have a guy that you've stated more than once that you love, yet a smile just bursts across your face when his name is mentioned. That's never a good sign."  
"And she's got his phone number." Bam said.

"You hush." Buffy snapped at him.

Ville put his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Calm down, sweetheart. No one here is judging you." He kissed the side of her head. "Come on, take a walk with me."

"Ok."

Ville took her hand and led her out of the Mansion. They strolled around the grounds for a moment before Ville said, "Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"This new guy... What was his name again?"  
"Angel."

"Nice name. Well...?"

"He's a sweetheart. I ran him over on the sidewalk and then I ran into him at a coffee shop and we talked. It was a lot of fun, so he asked if we could continue the conversation later and I said yes. We went to a park, ate dinner, talked, and took a walk. It was harmless fun. And he's a really interesting guy."  
"Tell me honestly, is he someone you can see yourself with?"  
Buffy paused for a moment, contemplating the weight of Ville's question. She did like Angel a lot. And he liked her for her, not her celebrity status like so many other guys. She could see herself with him until she thought about Orlando. She loved Orlando a lot. He made her smile, everyone thought they looked good together, but when she let herself really think about marriage to Orlando, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "This is so... UH! I really like this guy. He's different. He didn't know who I am, so it was genuine! I can't help thinking that maybe..." She looked up at Ville who was watching her patiently. "Maybe Orlando just isn't the guy for me. But I really do love him. God! Why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

"Welcome to something I like to call 'growing up.' It's hard and it's confusing, but you have to go through it."  
"I'd like to stop now."

Ville nodded with a small smile. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't just throw away what I have with Orlando. But... I want to find out if there's something special between me and Angel."

"I can't tell you what to do. I wish I could, but this is strictly up to you."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't have the slightest idea about what to do. Cheating on Orlando is..." She paused.

"No. No cheating."  
"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yes you were. You can't lie to your best friends. You suck at it." Buffy realized they had walked around the entire property and were now back at the rear entrance. Ville gently grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Be honest. That's the only advice I can give you on this one."

"Honesty is... Hard in this situation. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Someone's got to get hurt. I gotta get back to recording."

"I'll stay out here a little while longer."

Ville nodded and kissed Buffy's forehead before walking back into the Mansion. Buffy didn't want to break it off with Orlando, but she wanted to try a relationship with Angel. Unfortunately, the media would follow her every move... She was in one hell of a predicament.

* * *

Angel sat in his office in Sunnydale, CA talking to his brother about his tenure in Austin. "She was one hell of a woman." He said. "I've never met anyone quite like her. She's mysterious and beautiful and smart... She's exotic!"

"Like she's from the Caribbean?" Xander asked.  
"No! I mean... She's been everywhere and she's done so much and it shows. She's witty too. I mean, she's quick. And she's funny. She's got this dry humor..."

"What does she do?"  
"I don't know. She was really guarded about that."  
"She's probably an assasin working with the CIA."

"She said she wasn't."

"Yeah, and all CIA agents are allowed to tell everyone what their actual jobs are."

"She's not a CIA assasin."

"Ok." Xander held up his hands in surrender. "Why was she so secretive about it?"  
"I don't know. I was too caught up in her to care."  
"Maybe she's an evil witch."  
"Xander!"

"I'm just saying. She's put you under her spell. I've seen it on that show _Charmed_."

"It's just a show." Angel sighed. "You'd have to meet her to understand."

"Have you talked to her since you left?"  
"A couple of times. They were pretty brief because she was busy..."  
"Probably with her boyfriend."  
"No, he's in New York."

"Maybe she's Buffy Summers."  
"Who?"

"Buffy Summers, she's..."

"I know who Buffy is." Angel thought a moment. "No. That Buffy's blonde, this Buffy had dark hair."

"It's called hair dye, dude."

Angel rolled his eyes. "It looked natural."

It was Xander's turn to roll his eyes. "Hello Mr. Dense, she's got beaucoup Deniro! She has the money to make it look natural."

"Xander, I highly doubt that she's a movie star. She's probably a designer or a stylist or something like that. Those jobs take you all over the world."

"And you don't have a picture of her?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"I'm an entertainment expert. I could tell you if she's Buffy or not." Xander sighed. "Well, I guess I can say that I doubt she's Buffy because she doesn't sound like the movie star."

"What do you even mean 'she doesn't sound like the movie star'?"

"I've heard Buffy's not very social outside of her friends. You know, she hangs out with that Bam Margera guy and his gang. They're all real assholes. Bam messes with his parents real bad and his friends are usually helping him out."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. I hear if you're not a friend of Buffy's, you're not on her be-nice-to-them list."

"Then she's definitely not Buffy the movie star. She was too wonderful to be that mean."

"Diva-ish. There's a big difference between mean and diva statis. Buffy's definitely at diva statis. I also read somewhere that she has a lot of different boyfriends."

"That sounds like tabloid crap."

"No! It's true. There's new rumors going around that..."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Buffy said, walking into her living room where Ville was seated, writing down lyrics.

"What's up?" Ville asked.

"Look!" Buffy held out the paper to Ville as she sat down next to him.

Ville read over the article Buffy pointed to and started to laugh. "That's hilarious!"

"I know! I can't wait for Bam to see this." The article from a gossip column in New York read that Bam and Buffy had recently been spotted shopping for baby things in Los Angeles and Buffy had the tale-tell signs of a baby bump and that the baby-bump might not belong to Orlando, but Bam. To prove the point, the picture that accompanied the article was one of Bam and Sarah in one of their typical greeting kisses. Buffy was wearing a large T-Shirt and the angle they shot her at did make her look like she had a slight bump. And, to add to it, Bam had his hand on her stomach. Orlando had e-mailed it to her, finding the article so funny he decided to "risk his life" getting online and trying to "swim the turbulant and scary waters" of the internet. Buffy told Ville the same things Orlando had said and he shook his head.  
"You have to love the American tabloids. They have a way with putting outrageous stories to everyday pictures." Ville paused. "What were you doing in a baby store?"  
"Shopping for Bam's unborn neice."

"Damn, I forgot about Jess becoming a father soon."

"It's ok. I picked something up from you."

Ville kissed her cheek. "Always on top of the game."

"That's me."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Relaxing. I don't have any production meetings for _Southland Tales_ until tomorrow. I'm free as a bird today."

"You should call Angel." Buffy shot Ville a dark look. He held up his hands. "Just to say hi. Maybe pay him a visit."  
"Aren't you the one who said I shouldn't cheat?"

"I'm not telling you to cheat. I'm telling you to give Angel a call and have a conversation with him. Or better yet, you should call Orlando and tell him that you want to cool things off for a bit so you can explore before you settle."  
"You make it sound so easy."  
"And it's not. That's why I'm glad I'm not you."  
"Jeepers, thanks."

"Jeepers? Where did you hear that word?"  
"Some old Disney movie. Had the Pink Ranger in it."

"I'm not asking."

"The Pink Ranger? From Power Rangers?" He shook his head. "Right, it's an old American show that was styled to look like Japanese anime came to life. Really bad effects, but for some reason, it was highly addictive. I managed to take time out of my busy schedule to sit down and watch the whole half-hour."

Ville shook his head. "And it didn't rot your brain straight out of its skull?"

Buffy laughed. "Nope. I spent so much time on the ice, my brain it permantly frozen into my head."

"Well, that's a relief. Although, can you blame your blonde moments on that too?"

She lightly punched his arm. "Shut up." He laughed and kissed the side of her head. "So, what are you doing today?"  
"I'll head up to the Mansion later and start finishing up with Tim."

"And then you're leaving me for New York."

"Yes, yes, but I won't be gone long."

"This house will be so lonely without you here." Buffy hugged Ville tightly and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll leave some things around here so it won't be so bad."

"Good. Hey, maybe I could go with you to New York. Or at least come see you."

"Maybe."

"Where are you staying out there?"

"A hotel, as usual. Why?"

"Well, why don't you and the guys take my apartment?"

"The penthouse Brad bought you?"

"Yeah. I don't use it that much and it's got plenty of space for all of you."

"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."

"That's sweet."

"Remind me to get you the keys before you leave."

"Ok then."

"You know what? I think I'm going to go give Angel a call."  
"You go right on ahead then."

Buffy got up and walked out of the room, headed for the privacy of her little office upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel was alone in his office when his cell phone rang. He was happily surprised to see Buffy's name come up. "Hi."

"Hey." Buffy said on the other line. "I didn't expect you to pick up so fast."

"One of my habits. Picking up the phone pretty fast, that is."

"Ah, I see."

"So, what are you up to?"  
"Sitting. I have the day off. I think I might spend the day with one of my friends."

"It's eleven thirty here, so it's..."  
"Eleven thirty here. I'm in back LA."

"Oh." Angel smiled a little. "Shouldn't you be gone, then?"

"No, he's still sitting downstairs. I thought I'd drop you a call before we left."

"How sweet."

"I like to think so. What are up to?"

"Working."

"Oh, am I interuppting?"

"No. It's a much needed distraction."

"Been busy?"

"A little. Nothing I can't handle, though."

"Are you sure you don't need to go?"

"I'm positive. I need to take a break anyway. It's not good when the words start to blur together."

"One would think no. Blurry words bad."

"Talking to Buffy good."

Buffy laughed. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"So..."  
"Well, I have an idea."

"What's that?"  
"If you're not busy tonight, you should come down to Sunnydale. I know this great..."

"I can't."

"Oh."

"I have a dinner date with some friends and..."  
"No, I understand."

"I would love to, though. It'd be a lot of fun, I'm sure. I love visiting new places."  
"Maybe tomorrow then."  
"I'm working."  
"Oh."

"This isn't a brush off, really it's not. I'm just..."  
"A very busy person. I know. It's ok. I completely understand. Well, whenever you can, just give me a call. I'll see what I can throw together."

"That sounds nice."

"So, if you're in LA, where are you planning on eating?"  
"Oh, uh... this place called The Cheescake Bistro. It's got good food and even better cheescake."

"I think I've heard of it. Never ate there, though."  
"It's good. They have a nice VIP area that's pretty quiet. Some of my friends are leaving LA soon and this is sort of a see-ya-later party."  
"Oh, where are they going?"  
"New York. They're mixing their album out there."

"Album?"  
"It's a band. H.I.M. to be exact."

"Oh. I never asked... How did you meet the band?"

"I was in England and a friend of mine dragged me to one of their concerts. They were good, I wanted to meet them, and we've been friends ever since."

"That's really cool. I bet Xander would love to meet them. His girlfriend Willow thinks they're pretty awesome and she's really gotten into them. And she's not even a goth-type person."  
"Well, maybe when they come back out for the tour, I'll get you guys passes or something."

"That'd be nice. Hey, Xander suggested the funniest thing the other yesterday."

"What's that?"  
"He said that maybe you were Buffy Summers."

"The movie star." Buffy said.

Angel thought it was a question. "Yeah. But then he said that it couldn't be true."

"Why not?"  
"He said that he'd read that Buffy Summers was a real man eating bitch." Buffy winced, but didn't say anything. "I feel for anybody that comes in contact with her. He also said he'd read that she was a real diva."

"Uh huh." Buffy felt like she'd been slapped in the face for some reason. "Listen, I gotta... I gotta go."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Um, yeah. My friend's calling me, so I gotta..."

"Oh, sure. Ok. Give me a call later when you get a chance."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up quickly and stared up at her ceiling, trying not to cry.

Bam walked into the room with Ville right behind him. They saw the way she was sitting and noticed the single tear that tracked down her cheek. "B, what's wrong?" Bam asked, rushing to her side.

"Hey, what happened?" Ville asked, sitting on her other side.

"Oh... It's nothing." Buffy said, looking down at the floor.  
"Doesn't seem like nothing." Bam said.

"I'm just tired. You know how I get."

"I'll go get you something to drink and a tissue." Bam got up and left the room.

Ville moved Buffy's hair away from her face so she couldn't hide behind it. "What happened?"

"I really hate the way the media portrays me." Buffy said quietly, wiping away tears. "He said I couldn't be Buffy Summers because she's... what was it?... 'A man eating bitch' and 'a real diva' and he 'feels sorry for anybody that comes in contact with her.'" She tried her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Ville wrapped his arms around Buffy and pulled her to him. "He's going to find out who you really are and he's going to feel so idiotic for saying those things."

"That or he'll hate me like he already seems to."

"How could anyone hate you? You're the sweetest person I know. Those tabloids don't know fuck about you. I know you and I say he's going to bash his head in for believing those tabloid vultures." He kissed the top of her head and then rested the side of his face there. "Don't cry. It makes me want to find this fucker and beat the hell out of him for making a beautiful woman cry. It's simply horrendous."

Buffy laughed a little and hugged Ville tighter. Bam walked in and shook his head. "That's not fair."

"Fuck off. We're having a moment."

That made Buffy laugh and she held out her arm to Bam so he could come join the hug. He came over and practically sat on her lap to hug her and Ville. "I don't know why we're hugging, but it's kind of boardering on fun."  
"We're cheering her up. Just hug her and shut up."

"Mind if I join too?" A British voice said from the doorway. All three of them looked up to see Orlando standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" Buffy hopped up, knocking Bam onto the floor and rushed into Orlando's waiting arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in for another two days."

"Surprise." He hugged her tightly and then started laughing.

"What?"

"Most men who walk in and find their girlfriend in the arms of not one but two other men would be highly upset, but this is common ground for you."

Buffy laughed. "Guess so."

"So what do you need cheering up for? I think I can provide some solice here. After all, I am the boyfriend."

"Oh, it's just I missed you and the tabloids are doing their best to make me look like a man eating diva."

"Which you're not."  
"I know."

"It's never upset you before. Why all of a sudden now?"  
"I'm just tired, I guess. Pressure, nerves, and all that jazz are starting to weigh in."

"You should take a break."  
"I will. Soon."  
"You know what? You should go with Ville and the band on tour. You'd have fun, you'd get to listen to your favorite music all the time, you'd never be without friends..."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Ville said. "I'm sure the guys won't mind having you along too." He paused and then said, "Just as long as you stay away from kitchens."

Buffy threw up her arms. "I burned down my kitchen ONCE and I'm branded for life."

"But you made it worse by calling me WHILE it was going up in flames." Bam said.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Ok, you were in Tokyo, I was in West Chester. Nothing I could do. And on top of that, you thought you couldn't use the fire extinguisher because it was written in Japanese!"  
"Ok, next time you're in that intense of a situation, don't come crying to me when you can't think straight."  
"Ok, I won't." Bam smiled at her and she laughed.

"When does _Southland Tales_ start filming?" Orlando asked.

"Not until the end of Novemeber. That's what the meeting is about tomorrow." Buffy said. "But don't worry, Ville, I'm not missing the Tavastia show this year. I haven't missed it the past three years and I don't intend on breaking tradition any time soon."

"I wasn't going to let you, anyway. Bam and I were setting up plans to kidnap you, just in case."

Buffy smiled and looked at Orlando. "We're going out to dinner tonight, you wanna come?"

"Of course. Where are we eating?" Orlando asked.

* * *

Angel stared at her phone for a long moment. Two days ago he had talked to Buffy and he had said something to upset her. He didn't really know what he'd said, but he knew it had hurt her feelings. He wanted to call her back, but he was afraid that she didn't want to talk to him. He'd never been afraid to call a woman before, but there was something different about Buffy. He felt slightly intimidated by her, and that was also strange. He wasn't intimidated by anyone and the fact that someone who was only 24, a year younger than his brother, made him feel that way... It was nothing short of crazy.

Angel had gone over the conversation thousand times in his head and he tried to think of something he'd said to upset her. She'd been fine until he started talking about Buffy Summers. Honestly, he didn't know that much about the actress except for what he read on the magazine headlines at the checkout counters of supermarkets and what his little brother told him. He found it a little impossible that his Buffy was THE Buffy Summers. They were two completely different people. His Buffy was sweet and gentle and funny, nothing like the diva Buffy Summers was made out to be. Maybe she was friends with Buffy Summers. That would be weird, but a little more likely. The odds of his Buffy being THE Buffy were slim. But still possible...

Instead of picking up his phone, he logged on to the internet and typed in 'Buffy Summers' in the Yahoo search engine. He came up with over one million entries, but the first three seemed pretty good. The first one was It was an official fan website that had pictures, articles, videos, wallpapers, and pretty much everything else having to do with the superstar. It also gave him a list of her movies and the news surrounding her. Back tracking, he went to the next website. It was Buffy's listing on It listed all of her movies, even the ones that had yet to be filmed. He clicked on the last one that said post production after it, _The Return_, and waited. A listing came up about what the movie was about, who was in it, etc. On the side bar, they had a list of links he could click on. One said 'filming locations'. He clicked on it and waited. He almost fell out of his chair when the page came up. Austin, Texas. She'd been in Austin. He clicked the back button and scrolled down. A link to the message board about this movie said 'Buffy Dyed Her Hair!'

Shaking his head, Angel clicked on it. With every second that past, he had the deepening feeling that he'd called Buffy a man eating diva bitch without realizing it. He read through the message board posting and felt like he was going to puke. "I just saw Buffy filming this movie in Austin and she looks totally different. I didn't think it was her at first. She's not a blonde right now, but a dark brown with pretty chestnut highlights..."

Angel shook his head and slapped his cheek. "Oh shit! What have I done?"

Xander walked into the office and stopped dead when he saw the glare coming from his older and much bigger than him brother. "What?"

"I can't believe this!"

"What?"  
"You... I said... And she... Oh shit."  
"What? I don't speak caveman."

"You told me she was a man eating bitch."  
"Who?"  
"Buffy! You said she was a diva who hated people that she didn't consider her friends."

"That's cause she is."  
"No, she's not, Xander."

"You mean...?" Angel nodded. "And you...?" Angel nodded again. "Oh man, you're screwed."

"Because of you!" Angel roared. "You told me all of that crap about her and I believed you."  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know the chick you were mackin' on was THE Buffy Summers. You said it yourself that she didn't look like Buffy."

"Because I have a life outside of celebrities, Xander. I work, therefore I don't have time to sit around and watch E! all day long."  
"Ouch, that's kind of harsh. You know I don't..."  
"Xander, right now, I really don't want to see anybody, let alone you. So, if you'll be so kind, LEAVE!"

Xander looked startled that his older brother was yelling at him like this. It was just a woman that would probably screw him and leave him. He didn't want to press Angel any further because he knew the big guy could really kick his ass. So, he nodded and left quickly. Angel knew he'd been too harsh on Xander, but he was still trying to process the fact that he had called Buffy a bitch because that's the way Xander had portrayed her. Without thinking about it, Angel slammed his head on the desk and growled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy was in New York with the band. It was decided that she needed a break and so she had dropped out of her role in _Southland Tales_ and announced that she was taking a few months off. Her manager wasn't too thrilled about it, but Buffy did need a break. She hadn't had a lot of time to really be herself since she was always being someone else. Now, she was going to travel first the US and then Europe and Australia with H.I.M. on their world tour. Right now she was sitting in her penthouse apartment in New York staring out at the beatiful skyline. Ville and the band were finishing up their album and putting it all together and later, she would join Bam in Times Square to help him announce the Viva La Bands tour at a signing for his CD, Viva La Bands, full of his favorite bands. It had originally been a mix CD for Buffy to enjoy while she travelled, but eventually it turned into an actual CD and spawned a tour that Bam wanted to make bigger than Ozzfest.

She hadn't talked to Orlando in a week. He was in the Caribbean filming the next two _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies. They left messages on each other's phones, but they didn't get to talk to each other. The time difference was hell. But not talking to him in that long was weird. Like they were silently growing apart. That's probably why Buffy felt so free. But, after this vacation was over, she was going to go back to work. She was excited to actually have a break and travel and not worry about work, though. She was still lined up for three other movies that didn't start filming until next year, so she knew this break wouldn't hurt her career. Buffy's mother was just as excited as Buffy was over this vacation. She had always thought her daughter worked too hard and didn't spend enough time for herself. Joyce had promptly called Lynn to tell her the good news and then Lynn had called first Justin to tell him, and then Buffy to gush about how Buffy had to come visit her so Buffy could have a real meal. Then Justin had called her and said that it was about time. They had laughed and talked for over an hour.

As far as Angel went, she really wanted to call him, but it had been two weeks since she'd last talked to him. Not to mention, he had called her a man-eating diva bitch the last time they had spoken. "Fuck it." Buffy jumped up and grabbed her Blackberry. She found Angel's office number in her address book and hit send. The phone rang and rang and then a female voice she didn't recognize answered.

"Angel O'Donnell's office, this is Cordelia."

"Uh, hi. Is Angel there?" Buffy asked.

"No he's not. Wanna leave a message?"

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Um, who is this?"  
"This is Buffy. Who is this?"  
"I'm Cordelia, his secretery. Buffy... The name doesn't ring a bell."  
Buffy could tell the woman was lying. "Do you know where he's at or not?"

"Wow, rude much?" Cordelia sighed dramatically. "He's in New York visiting a client. I'm sure if you just leave your name and number he'll call you back when he gets back to Sunnydale."  
"No need." Buffy hung up the phone. There was something about that Cordelia that she didn't like. Putting the woman aside, Buffy looked up Angel's cell phone and dialed it. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Angel speaking."

"Hey."

"Oh, hi!" Angel said brightly.

"How are you?"  
"I'm ok. How are you?"

"Pretty good."

"How's your job? I know you're busy and all..."  
"Not busy. At least not for a few months."

"What?"

"I'm taking some time off. I'm going to travel a little... Ok, a lot."

"That's great. With your friends?"

"Um, yeah." Buffy was a little wary of the bright attitude that he was using. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're... I don't know. You sound off."  
"Oh, I'm in New York and..."

"I know. Your secretery told me."

"You called the office?"  
"Yeah. That was the first place I called."

"Sorry about Cordelia. She's a little brash and hard to swallow at first, but she can be pretty decent once you get to know her."

"Yeah, well... Listen, I have a thing I have to go to later on, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight."

"I'm in New York."

"I know. So am I. I'm here with my friends. We're going out to eat tonight and I thought I'd invite you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"Uh, sure. I'd like that."

Buffy gave him her address and told him to be here by six. "I can send a car for you..."  
"That's ok. I've got my own car. It's a rental. I hate taxies."

"Ok, then I'll see you at six."

Buffy hung up the phone just as Bam walked into the apartment. "Gotta love that view. Come on, let's go onto the patio." Her scooped her up onto his shoulder and hauled her onto the patio.

"Bam! Put me down."  
He set her down and they walked over to the edge of the patio. They were sixteen stories up and looking out over Manhatten. She loved it here. It's where she grew up. The penthouse was a sixteenth birthday present to her from Brad Pitt, hence the sixteenth story of the building. It was a beautiful place decorated like the inside of a gothic mansion. She loved the way Bam had Castle Bam done and she had redone the place to look a little like that. Only her colors were black and hot pink. Bam had called in the same people who had done his house to do her apartment. Her loft bedroom was pretty cool too. It was done in all different shades of purple that mixed well together. She had a four-post king size bed with sheer black chiffon curtains that surrounded it and made her feel like a princess. Bam had had a large heartagram made for one of the walls in her room and entire thing held picture frames to make it look like a collage. In the middle frame was a picture of her, Ville, and Bam about a year ago in West Chester. It was her favorite picture of the three of them. The others were various pictures of her with her friends and family. She especially loved the picture just below the middle one. It was her and Bam when they had first met. She was in costume for _Interview_ and he was in his typical skater-wear. They looked hilariously out of place next to each other, but they were having fun and that made their goofy faces look even funnier.

"So, we're adding another person to the list tonight?" Bam asked.

"What?"  
"I heard you talking to someone on the phone."

"Oh. Yeah, I invited Angel."

"He in town?"

"Yeah."

"He's gonna know who you are. I mean, you're back to blonde... Sort of." Bam eyed her hair and smiled. She had dyed the top of it a light blonde and the underneath she had left a dark brown. It looked really cool on her.  
"And my celebrity friends will be there. I know. I want him to know. I can't hide it forever. My face is pretty much everywhere."  
"I'm still trying to figure out why you're planning on sneaking this guy around behind Orlando's back."

"Don't lecture me, Bam. And I'm not sneaking. I just want to get to know this guy. I like Orlando, but I don't know if he's The One. And I'll never know if there's someone else out there for me if I don't at least give them a try."

Bam took her hand and held it to his chest. "You know, I can always be the one. If you get desperate..."

She laughed. "Oh of course! But remember, we're already married." He stared at her funny. "You, me, Ville, and Novac all got married on Radio Bam in May."

He laughed. "Oh yeah! Man, we were anniahlated that night!"  
"You guys were! I didn't have that much to drink."

"You had enough to agree to marry us."

"I'd marry all of you if I could, you know that."

Bam touched his heart and pretended to cry. "I love you too!" He cried drmamtically.

Buffy laughed and hugged Bam. "Let's go, shit-head."  
"You know, I think I'm a bad influence on you."  
"My mom's been saying that for years. Does it look like I'm complaining?"

"Hell no! I'm proud of my creation."

"Your creation?"

"Yes, for the past twelve years I have been molding you into the perfect woman. You cuss, you drink, you love H.I.M., you can rock out with the best of us, and I'm pretty sure you could kick most of my crew's asses."

"Especially Novac."

"He doesn't stand a chance against my creation."

"Good to know. Will there be food at this signing?" Bam laughed and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Angel knocked on Buffy's door and waited. The guy at the desk had rung up to Buffy's penthouse and told her Angel was there. She had the guy open the elevator and send him up. The door swung open and instead of Buffy standing there, it was a guy with shaggy dark brown hair, a goatee, and baggy clothes. "Hey, you must be Angel." The guy said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah." Angel said.  
"I'm Bam."  
"Bam... Ok. Is Buffy..."  
"She's still getting ready." Bam moved away to let Angel in. "B! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Shut up!" Buffy yelled from somewhere in the HUGE apartment.

Angel noticed five guys sitting around a spacious and gothic-looking living room. He knew Ville Valo immedietly. The other guys were the rest of the band. Bam led him over to the living room and introduced him. Ville shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Of course. Buffy talks about you a lot."  
"She talks about a lot period." Bam said.

"That's the truth." Mige said.  
"I'll be right back." Bam said. He headed over to a flight of carpeted steps in a small hallway and jogged up out of sight saying, "B, come on."

Angel looked up and saw shadows moving behind French doors with sheer black curtains. It must be Buffy's bedroom. "It's Buff's bedroom up there." Ville said, as if he read Angel's thoughts.

"Oh." Is all Angel could muster. He had had no clue that Buffy's 'friends' would be the entire band of H.I.M. and Bam Margera.

Bam came back down and said, "She's ready, but she's on the phone with her mom. She's trying her best to get off, but her mom can talk forever if you give her the chance."

"Ok."

"You can sit down." Bam said, motioning towards an empty seat.

"Sure."

"We don't bite... Hard." Ville said with a smirk. "We just look scary."

Angel had to admit they were a little weird. Ville had on eye liner and in Angel's world, men wearing eye liner were not normal. "No." He lied. "I'm just a little..."  
"It's ok." Bam said. "We're all friends here. Don't feel weird. If anything, we should be weirded out by you. You're the lawyer."  
"YOU should be weirded out by him." Buffy said, coming down the steps. "After all, you've got more lawyers issuing supouenas to you than Bill Clinton has cigar friends."

"True."

Buffy looked at Angel. He suddenly felt over dressed in his black pants and button up shirt. Buffy had on jeans with tall boots, a black fishnet shirt that connected to her thumbs underneath a pink baby-doll tee that said 'I just remembered, I don't care', and lots of bracelets and leather cuffs on her wrists. Her hair was curled and flowed out from underneath a black newsboy hat. It was blonde on top and dark brown underneath. She had on eyeliner too and she seemed to really fit in with the band and Bam. She had also added the same blazer she'd worn on their picnic in Austin. "Earth to Angel." She said.

"What?" He asked.  
"Where'd you go?"

"No where."

"You ok?"  
"Uh, yeah. You look..."  
"Different. Yeah, this is the stuff I feel most comfotable in. Besides, hanging with these guys, this look tends to rub off on you."  
"I'm hungry! Let's move." Bam said.

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully at him. "All right, let's go."

* * *

Buffy was worried that Angel was getting too intimidated by her friends and her lifestyle. They were sitting in the VIP area of a swanky restaurant and laughing it up. He seemed a little guarded and was doing his best to keep up with their crazy tales. Bam's friends Dico and Novac had joined them at the resturant and Buffy had invited her friend Ewan McGregor. The two of them had become really good friends while rehearsing and filming _Moulin Rouge_. He was in New York and Buffy wanted to see him, so she had invited him. It was definitely an interesting and famous-face filled table.

While everyone was laughing and talking, Buffy leaned over to Angel and asked, "How you doin'?"  
"I'm..." He looked at her and couldn't lie. "It's a little overwhelming."

"Sorry. I just wanted you to meet my friends and see that I'm not the man-eating diva bitch the media sometimes makes me out to be."

"You're definitely not that, it's just... Celebrities are everywhere." He pointed at a table across the room. "I mean, that's Leonardo DiCaprio and Tobey Mcguire over there with their friends."

Buffy waved at Leo. "Hey Leo!"

He smiled, realizing who she was. "Buffy! How are you?"

"I'm great."

"You guys having fun over there?"

"Always!" She waved again and looked back at Angel. "We met a while ago at some awards ceremony. Can't remember which one now. Do you want to meet him?"  
"No, that's fine. I'm ok." Angel said.

"Bobbie De Niro introduced us."  
"Bobbie... Robert De Niro?"

"Yeah. George Clooney introduced us."

"George..."

"I met him at the premiere of _Ocean's Eleven_. Brad invited me to come out and visit him while he was shooting _Ocean's Twelve_ and we were all at George's Italian villa. George introduced me and Bobbie at a benefit a year ago."

Angel shook his head. "This is crazy. Do you have any normal friends?" Buffy looked hurt by that comment and he instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

Buffy held up her hand to silence him and looked at the table. "I'll be right back guys." They all nodded at her and went back to the stories. Buffy grabbed Angel's wrist and led him towards an empty private dining room with a view of the city. She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out over New York

Angel followed her over and stood next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's all I've grown up with." Buffy said. "Famous people and people in the entertainment industry, I mean. For the first thirteen years of my life, I did nothing but devote everything to ice skating. I wanted to be Dorthy Hamill so bad. At school, I didn't really fit in because I didn't have time to go play with the other kids. I've always been this outsider. When I broke my knee and ruined that career, I only had acting to lean on. And Brad Pitt was my mentor, I guess you could say. When I was fourteen or fifteen, my acting career really took off and the only people I met were other actors." She snorted. "Bam and Justing were the only 'normal' friends I had. And they're famous now too." Angel waited for her to go on. "It's not as bad as you think it is. Famous people are still people. I'm still the Buffy you knew in the park, only now you know that I just happen to act and I'm good at it."

Angel took her hand and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I don't care about any of that. I'm sorry about my comment earlier. I didn't mean anything by it." She smiled up at him and took his free hand with hers. "I like you Buffy. I like you like I've never liked anyone before you."

"I like you too."

"Would you be willing to give us... you and me... a shot?"

Buffy looked away for a moment, only briefly thinking about Orlando. After a minute, she said, "Yes. I'd really, really like that."

"Me too." Angel pulled on her hands and brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned down. Their lips met and Buffy's world suddenly lit up. Being in Angel's arms, holding him, kissing him... It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She felt truly alive for the first time in her life. It was better than ice skating, it was better than acting, it was better than winning any award or medal... She was falling in love for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy fell to her bed with a sigh. They had returned to the table and rejoined the group. Angel had been more into the stories and had even thrown in a few of his own that had the entire table laughing. Ville had been eyeing Buffy ever since they had come back to the table and she had sent him a glare that told him 'don't ask.' She giggled to herself and sat up, pressing her fingers to her lips. She could still feel Angel's lips against hers even though the kiss had taken place hours ago. All of her nerve endings felt electrified and her eyes, when she glanced in a mirror, were shining brightly. She smiled to herself and looked away from the mirror.

Ville, being Ville, couldn't let her random giggles and bright smiles go unnoticed. He sauntered into her room and sat next to her. She couldn't hold it back and she started to laugh. He smiled at her and said, "So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you and Angel are..." He arched an eyebrow at her, letting the sentence dangle.

Buffy did her best to stifle the laughter as she looked at Ville and nodded. "Oh God! He's like no one I've ever met. He's so... so... wonderful!"

"What happened tonight between you two?"

"He was so... weirded out about the whole thing at first. He made a comment about me not having normal friends and I took him to a dining room to explain why you guys are my normal friends. He understood and something just... I don't know, clicked!"  
"And?"  
"And..." She smiled at Ville and blushed slightly. "Well, we... It was amazing. I've never been kissed like that before." Ville arched his eyebrow again and Buffy felt a flash of guilt. "Sorry. You're a good kisser, Ville. Love kissing you. It's just... He was different. It was like..."

"Flying with your feet still on the ground?"

"Exactly." Buffy laid her head on Ville's shoulder. "This is amazing."

"I don't want to kick you off Cloud 9, but I feel I should bring him up." Buffy looked a little confused. Ville had thought as much. "Orlando."

"Oh." Buffy processed it and then said dejectedly, "Oooh." Ville just nodded. "Way to straight up catapult me off Cloud 9 there, Ville. God, I don't know. I do love Orlando, a lot, but... This thing with Angel... I can't ignore it. It's too strong. My mother always said I would know the one I was meant to be with the minute he walked into my life." She sighed. "She wasn't entirely right. Orlando was... is someone I can see myself with. He's safe, you know. Everyone loves him, everyone expects us to work out, we're perfect for each other, we don't ever fight..."

"Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"Boring love." Buffy stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Safe is boring. I don't expect you to stay with Orlando. I expcet you to find the type of love that's messy and passionate and... wonderful. The type of love I know you're destined for."

"Destined?"

"I like the word."

"Oh."

"Buffy, if this guy makes you feel that way... You need to tell Orlando. It's not right to hurt someone by sneaking around behind their back."  
"I know. I'm going to. I just have to wait for the right moment, you know. I can't just call him up and say, 'hey, I met someone else and I'm breaking up with you.'"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

Bam walked in. "Yo."

"What's up?" Buffy asked.  
"I'm headed back to West Chester."

"Now? It's late."

"It's the best time. There's no traffic."

"Oh."

"I'll be back in a couple of days."

"You sure you don't want to shack up here? I'm sure I can find room for you."  
"Nah, it's ok. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure, ok." Buffy gave Bam a quick kiss and hugged him tightly. He and Ville nodded at each other and Bam left.

Downstairs, Buffy could hear Mige and Gas playing a video game on her large, flat screen, plasma TV. She had no clue what Burton and Linde were doing. They were probably in their room talking. Buffy's penthouse had four bedrooms. The loft bedroom, two guest bedrooms, and one extra bedroom she'd turned into a computer room. Linde and Burton were splitting a room and Mige and Gas were splitting the other room. Ville had actually set up in Buffy's room. She had a couch in there that was overstuffed and "pretty comfortable" as he put it. And that was where Ville was headed at the moment. He dropped down onto the couch and looked over at her steadily.

"What?" She asked.

"Does this mean you're not coming on the tour?"

"Oh hell no! I'm definitely coming with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled. "Good."

* * *

Buffy sat close to Angel, holding his hand as her head rested on his shoulder. They were curled up on her couch in her living room watching a home movie Bam had filmed and then edited on his editing equipment. It had been his first self-made movie and it was of Buffy skating in a competition and hitting every element with grace and agility, wowing the crowd. Angel was watching in wonderment, his mouth every now and again dropping open. Buffy would let out a little laugh and close his mouth for him. When the movie was over, she got up and turned the system off.

"That was..." Angel looked at her. "You're amazing."  
"WAS amazing. Not anymore."  
"So, how exactly did it become a was?"

"I dropped into a back sit spin and started to travel. The back of my blade caught in the wall and my knee bent the wrong way. I broke my kneecap, tore cartilage, my knee filled with fluid, I tore a couple of ligaments in my knee, and hyperstretched the outside muscles of my thigh."

Angel hissed as if in pain. "Ouch."

"I was in a leg brace for over a month and then I was in a knee brace for four. Physical therapy was a bitch. I could've been out of the knee brace sooner, but I'm stubborn. I tried to skate after only a month in the knee brace. I managed to hurt myself even more when I tried a simple waltz jump. Ended up in the leg brace for two weeks and then back into the knee brace. My armpits hurt a lot because I was walking around on crutches. Luckily Bam was around. He moved in with my family about a month before I hurt myself."  
"Why?"

"Because he was tired of driving back and forth between here and West Chester. And he wanted to film every step of the way to Skate America. Everyone was convinced I was going to the next Olympics."

"That's gotta be the hardest thing you've ever gone through."

"Close, but it doesn't compare to making the decision to quit skating. We announced it as a 'temporary' retirement due to a severe injury." She snorted bitterly. "Temporary my ass."  
"Can you skate now?"  
"Not like I used to, but I can still skate. But my knee tires out too quickly when I do any elements, so I basically just go around in circles and maybe throw in one or two minor spins."

"Must be hell."  
"It is, that's why I don't skate very often anymore. Bam and Ville have both tried numerous times to get me to go more often, but it's just heartbreaking for me."

"I can imagine."

"Maybe one day I'll take you."

Angel's eyes widened. "Oh, god no. I can't even roller skate."

Buffy laughed. "It's easy. I'll teach you."

"She's a good teacher." Bam said from the doorway, tossing his keys on the table by the door.

"Bam!" Buffy ran over to him and hugged him, letting him carry her back to the living room on his hip.

"Hey Angel."

"Hi." Angel said.

"We were just watching one of my old skating videos you made." Buffy said.

"That's some good work you did."

"Thanks." Bam said, slightly eyeing Buffy. Then he turned his full attention on her. "Where's Ville?"

"At the studio of course."

"I knew that."  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "He'll be back in a couple of hours. You wanna watch some more videos?"  
"Sure. Oh, Ape and Phil are here. They're downstairs talking to Carl." Carl was the desk attendent that had been there for twenty eight years. He was there everyday, except Sundays and Mondays, and knew all of the frequent guests of the tenants. He had become chatting buddies with April and Phil, Bam's parents, a while back and they always stopped to talk when he was there.

"Cool."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Bam walked over and opened it and then disappeared in the kitchen. April and Buffy hugged tightly. "Hi honey."  
"April!"

"You look so pretty."

"Thank you. Phil!" Buffy hugged Phil tightly. She loved Bam's parents to death. "How are you?"  
"I'm good." Phil said.  
"Ape, Phil, this is my friend Angel."  
"Bam told us about you." April said to Angel as she shook his hand. "He said that you and Buffy are pretty close."

Angel glanced at Buffy with a smirk as he shook Phil's hand. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What do you do Angel?" Phil asked.

"He's a lawyer." Bam said, coming out of the kitchen with a beer and a slice of three-day old pizza.

"Then you need to be on your best behavior around him. You've been in trouble with too many lawyers already." April said.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Margera, I'm only into divorce and family law." Angel said.

"Call me April. Everyone else does."

"Ok then." Angel said.

Buffy could tell Angel was wooing Phil and April. She considered them part of her family and she wanted everyone in her family to love Angel just like she... _Whoa, Buffy! Love? Love? Are you really thinking that now... This soon?_ She thought to herself.

"B, what movie you want?" Bam asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Whichever. I don't care."

Bam shrugged and grabbed a box.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ville sat on his bed watching Buffy pace in front of him. They were in Helsinki, Finland for Ruisrock and Buffy still hadn't told Orlando about Angel and she'd been seeing Angel for almost a month. Buffy shook her head. "I just can't bring myself to hurt him." She said. "He's been nothing but wonderful to me." She had just gotten off the phone with Orlando and he had surprised her by saying he was coming to Finland to see her. The problem was, Angel was coming too. He had pulled some strings and managed to get a few days off to come to the festival to be with Buffy.

"Orlando's coming here?" Ville asked calmly.

"Yes. I don't know why..."  
"To see you."

"Ok, that whole calm thing you're doing right now? It's annoying. I need you to get pissed. Yell at me. Tell me that if I don't break it off with Orlando then you're going to kick my ass or something."  
Ville shrugged. "It's the Finnish blood. I can't help being calm."

"Ha ha, you're a riot."

Ville stood and grabbed Buffy's shoulders, forcing her to stop pacing and look up at him. "You're right, though. You do need to break it off with Orlando. You can't string him along like you've been doing. It's only going to hurt him worse when he finds out." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. Ville had a way of calming her down by doing that. She'd never figured out how that worked, but she wasn't complaining that it did.

"Thank you." She hugged him back tightly. Even though she'd only known Ville for five years, she felt the closest to him out of all of her friends. They had a lot in common and they just seemed to click really well. Maybe in another lifetime, if time hadn't been so cruel to them, they could have been more than friends. They had had a great relationship, but the time and the distance apart was stressful. And they had spent more time away from each other than they had together. Buffy sighed. No time to think about that now. She had other man problems to keep her mind occupied. Not to mention, Bam was getting even more pissed at her for waiting to break things off with Orlando. He was getting testy around her and she sometimes found him glaring at her. No clue why, though. He really wasn't the person to be lecturing her on this subject.

"When is Angel arriving?"  
"This afternoon."

"And when is Orlando arriving?"  
"Tomorrow morning."

"Hmm..." Ville paused and Buffy waited.

Finally she couldn't take it. "What hmm?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you're going to work this one out."

"You're not the only one." Buffy flopped down onto the edge of the bed and stared at the floor as Ville walked across the room and stared out the window. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Buffy sighed. "I wish there was a way I couldn't hurt him."

"There's really no way to ease this kind of blow."

"And I also wish Bam would lay off me." Ville gave her a questioning glance. "Oh, he's just been giving me evil looks and he's kinda... grr around me."

"I've noticed. It's not like Bam."

"You're telling me! Everyone seems to really love Angel except Bam. He's really the one person I want to like Angel. Even Justin loves Angel! And he hasn't even met him yet!"

"Has your mom?"

"She's met him, yeah. She thinks he's wonderful. She's also a little upset that things didn't work out with Orlando. It's not that they didn't work out, it's just not working the way everyone hoped."

"Everyone but you."

Buffy shrugged. "I'd only had two boyfriends before he came along. And honestly, I wasn't looking for a relationship. It started out as fun and then people started expecting things. Things were way beyond what I really felt with Orlando. Eventually, I guess, everyone's expectations got to me and I started to believe I was feelings real feelings for Orlando."  
"They're not real feelings?"

"Not the way he deserves. He's a great guy, he's just not the guy for me."

"So, explain it to him that way. Sit him down, talk to him, tell him exactly how you feel."  
"I'm just afraid that he feels more than what I feel."

"There's really only one way to find out."

"I know. I think Orlando's going to propose to me." Buffy said, laying her chins in the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"What?"

"He said he has a huge surprise for me and he needed to talk to you about being on stage."

Ville blew out a breath. "Fuck."

"Yeah." Buffy pressed her plams to her face and then pushed them up to brush her hair out of the way. "I guess I'll deal with it all of this sooner rather than later. So, you're playing the second night?"

"Yeah."

"And Bam's coming...?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She nodded. "And he's filming too."

"That's what he told me."  
"Great. I just hope he doesn't catch something on film that's not meant for the world to know."

Ville chuckled. "I'm sure he wouldn't be that much of an asshole."

"With the way he's been acting... I don't know."

"Trust me, Buff, he wouldn't do that to you."

Buffy's cell phone chirped and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey." Angel said.

"Hi!"

"Listen, I got an earlier flight, so I'll be there in about twenty or thirty minutes."

"Oh!"

"Is that ok?"

"Uh, sure. I can be there."

"Ok. I'll meet you at baggage claim?"

"Ok."

"See you then."

"Sure." Buffy hung up and looked at Ville. "How fast can we get to the airport?"  
Ville looked at her. "Uh..."

* * *

Buffy jumped out of the car and ran to baggage claim. They had had to take call Ville's girlfriend Jonna and have her come pick them up since Ville didn't own a car or a driver's license. They were officially twenty minutes late. Ville led her to baggage claim and Buffy looked around for Angel. She didn't see him. "Do you see the flight from New York?"

Ville shook his head. "No." He walked over to one of the security officers and talked to him for a minute in Finnish, then came back over to Buffy. "He said that the plane arrived thirty minutes ago. It was early."  
"Shit. So where is he?"

"Looking for me?" Angel asked behind them. Buffy turned so fast she almost knocked Angel over. "Whoa!"

She hugged him tightly. "Hi. I was worried you decided to ditch me."

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"Sorry it took us so long. Ville doesn't have a driver's license, so we had to call his girlfriend and... You know what? I'm just glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." Angel leaned in to give her a kiss, but she ducked out of the way. He looked confused and Buffy felt guilty.

"Sorry. It's just... Never mind, I'll explain later."

"Ok." Angel looked up. "Hey Ville."

"Hey." Ville and Angel shook hands. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." Angel looked at Buffy. "So, where to?"

"Oh, we're going to go rent a car and Ville's going back with Jonna. We're going to meet them later for dinner."

"Nice."

Ville kissed Buffy quickly and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you later, then."

"You know it." Buffy said, squeezing back. She watched him walk to the exit and then turned to Angel. "We have a problem."

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"I'll explain it in the car."

* * *

Angel blew out a breath as walked next to Buffy while they strolled through Helsinki. Buffy had just told him what the problem was. She hadn't had the heart to break it off with Orlando and now he was coming to Finland to surprise her with a possible proposal. "This... Isn't good."

"I know." Buffy shook her head. "I'm so stupid. All I had to do was tell him about you and things would be fine."

"You didn't want to hurt him. It's ok. I understand."

"And now I'm going to hurt him worse."

"Everything will be fine." Angel took her hands and held them firmly in his. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

Buffy looked at Angel and watched his eyes for a moment. She could see that he meant everything he said to her and that he would never lead her astray. Without thinking, she leaned into Angel and kissed him gently. He held her tightly to him and deepened the kiss. Her arms slipped up and around his neck and she lost herself for a moment. And in that moment, everything came crashing down with the push of a button. A photographer for an internationally known paper had captured the moment on film and by the next morning, everyone in the world would know of Buffy's new romance.

* * *

Buffy woke up to a pounding on her hotel door. It was eight in the morning and she had been sound asleep. She figured it was probably Angel, but something in the back of her sleep-induced, fog-filled mind told her that something bad was about to happen. She tossed off the covers and slipped on one of the hotel's soft bath-robes and padded to the door. Bam burst in carrying a load of papers and shut the door.

"Bam, what..." Buffy started.

"You're in some deep shit." Bam interuppted.

"What? What do you mean?" Bam dropped the paper onto the table and Buffy read the front page. A picture of her kissing Angel had been blown up and over it read _What Happened To Orlando?_ He dropped another one that had the same picture and said _Out With The Old, In With The New: Buffy Summers' Hot New Romance_. The next paper he dropped had a picture of her and Angel at the restaurant they ate at with Ville and Jonna the night before. He dropped another paper and then another and then another. They all had the same pictures and they all had similar headlines. "Oh shit!"

"I picked all of these up at the airport."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Bam! Oh shit!" She shook her head violently.

"And it's all over the entertainment news. The E! Channel has been running that news bar thing at the bottom of the screen and it's got this story plastered all over it. Random people on the plane started asking me about you."

"Fuck!" Buffy looked at Bam. "Do you think he knows?"

"Uh, yeah! I caught an earlier flight just to get the fuck over here before him and show you so you didn't get side swiped."

Buffy pushed her messy hair out of her face. "Shit!" She yelled.

"When's he supposed to be here?"

"What time is it?"

"Eightish."  
"He'll be here at ten. Oh shit."

"Where's Angel?"

"In the room across the hall." Buffy rushed to her suitcase and started pulling clothes out. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"I got it." Bam picked it up as Buffy ran to the bathroom to get dressed. "She's getting ready. No, she knows. I'll let her call you back when she's finished."

"Who is it?" Buffy called from the bathroom.  
"Your manager."

Buffy rushed out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and her bra. She grabbed the phone away from Bam. "Yeah? No, I didn't know there was a photographer there! Look, it's my personal life, not the world's. I'm dealing with it. I'll call you later. Just tell the press I have no comment right now." Buffy hung up the phone and ran back into the bathroom.

Bam went over to answer the knock on Buffy's door. It was Angel. "Hey, I heard yelling. What's going on?"

"You're busted, that's what's going on." Bam said, pointing to the papers on the table.

Angel walked over and read the headlines. "Oh shit."

"That's what she keeps saying."

"Buffy? Are you ok?" Angel called.  
"No, Angel, really not!" Buffy yelled from the bathroom.

Buffy's cell phone rang again and this time, Orlando's name came up. "Uh, B?" Bam said, heading to the bathroom door.

"What?" She asked, walking out fully clothed and brushing her hair.

Bam held up the ringing cell. "It's him."

"Shit. Shit." She shook her head. "Don't answer it."

"You sure?"  
"Don't answer it." She said again, tossing her brush back into the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked  
"I don't know. Talk to him, I guess." Buffy said.

"Are you picking him up at the airport?" Bam asked.

"No. He was going to come straight to the hotel and meet me here."

Bam looked at Angel. "You might want to make yourself disappear when he gets here."

Angel nodded. "I think that's best."

"I do too." Buffy said. Her cell phone rang again and she instinctively said, "Do NOT pick it up."

Bam held it out to her. "It's Ville."

"Oh." She answered it. "Hey. You're up early."

"Are you ok?" Ville asked. "Jonna just brought a paper here. She told me to turn to a certain page and like a good boyfriend, I did. And there you were."

"Yeah." Buffy sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Um... Bam brought me a whole shit load of papers. So..."

"Bam's there?"  
"He caught an earlier flight. He said it's all over the news in the US."  
"Has Orlando..."  
"He called. I didn't answer."  
"Are you sure that was wise?"

"No. But I'm not going to listen to him yell at me over the phone. If we're going to talk, we're going to do it in person."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Um... Please?"

"All right. Let me get dressed and I'll be over in a little while."

"Ok. Good." Buffy hung up and let out a breath. She wasn't even thinking about what this news could do to her career. All she cared about was making sure her personal life wasn't completely in crisis mode.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Orlando paced back and forth in front of Buffy as she stood in front of the table. He had gotten there ten minutes ago and found her talking with Ville. Ville had offered to stay, but Buffy had insisted that he meet up with Bam in Angel's room across the hall. Of course, she didn't tell Orlando that's where Bam was.

"This is just... I can't believe..." Orlando said, trying to remain calm. "What were you thinking?"

"Thinking? Let's see... I was thinking that I really like this guy and he really likes me and..."

"And you don't think I don't?"

Buffy looked up at him. "I know you like me. I like you too, but..."

"No. Buffy, I love you. I came here with a ring ready to be put on your finger!"

"I know, but..."  
"And before I can even get in the air to come over here, I'm... bombarded by this!" He held up one of the papers and pointed at the picture of her and Angel.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For lying to me? For sneaking around behind my back with this guy? Who is he anyway? Just another one of your 'close friends'?"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm taking it that you're implying that I've been having affairs with my best friends. How very grown up of you. I don't sleep with Ville or Bam or Justin! They're my friends. They're my brothers. And they've also been there a lot longer than you."

"And that's supposed to do what? Is it supposed to make me jealous?"  
"Hasn't it already?"

"You know, I have to admit now that we're finally being honest, it's always been at the back of my mind. All your friends just happen to be guys..."

"Which means absolutely nothing! I shouldn't have to explain them to you."

"Shouldn't you?"

"No! As far as Angel goes, all you need to know is that I met him in Texas. I ran into him a couple of times and we started talking."

"And?"

"And he makes me feel..."

"Aroused?"

"Different." She said sharply. "He makes me feel different."

"And what about me? What do I make you feel?"

"I don't know anymore. I thought it was love. For a long time, I thought I loved you. But it was just me trying to live up to everyone's expectations. To the world, you and I seemed like the perfect match and so, I thought we were. I settled on the fact that you were probably going to be the one that put that ring on my finger, but then Angel came along and... I don't know. It opened my eyes and showed me that our relationship is a dead end. You and I both know that."

"I didn't know that. Not until this morning."

Buffy sighed. "I love you, Orlando. I do, but it's not the love you deserve. You deserve someone who makes you feel... Who makes you feel like you're floating twenty-four/seven. That just the thought of them can send tingles all up and down your spine..."

"How do you know you don't make me feel that way?"

"You know the cliche about how your eyes are the windows to your soul? Well, your eyes don't lie. You look at me now, I can tell we weren't meant for each other in the long run."

"And Angel?"

"I don't know how that's going to turn out. I feel that... I hope that it IS the long run. I hope that ten years from now he'll still make me feel the way I feel with him now."

"Do you love him?"

Buffy sighed. "I think maybe I do."

"Don't you think that's a little sudden?"

"I don't know. All I know is I love who I get to be with him."

"And you don't love who you are with me?"

"Stop twisting my words. I didn't say that."

"I'm reading between the lines."

"Well stop. There's nothing there between those lines. I was going to talk to you about him when you came here..."  
"Yes, because that would have made it all ok."

"Oh, stop! Stop patronizing me. I've never been in this situation before. I don't know what I'm doing! I'm acting on instinct here. And my instinct told me that I couldn't let Angel get away."

"Where is he?"

"He's around."

"Can I at least meet him?"

Buffy sighed. "As long as you promise to be nice. No hitting or yelling or any of that shit."

"Not even one punch?"  
"No!"

"I was joking."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't very funny." She sighed again. "I'll be right back." Buffy left the room and went over to Angel's room. She knocked and waited.

Ville answered the door. "Are you ok?"

"He wants to meet Angel."

"Oh." Ville moved back to let her in the room.

Angel stood up, looking worried not for himself, but for Buffy. "Hey."

"He wants to meet you."

"Are you ok?"

"Been better."

"It's understandable." He followed her over to her room and waited.

Orlando stood up and watched Buffy allow Angel, Ville, and Bam into her room. "That was quick." Orlando said.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. Ville, as he walked by, gently rubbed her upper arm. She smiled, opening her eyes, then she turned to Orlando. "Angel, this is Orlando. Orlando, this is Angel."

Angel, always the polite one, held out his hand. "Hello."

Orlando eyed him for a second and then took Angel's hand. "Hello."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all of this, man."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Buffy's the one who hid it from me."

"Oh fuck off!" Buffy said. "I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry really doesn't cut it in this situation, does it?"

"What more do you want me to say? I explained how I felt and you accused me of fucking my three best friends! YOU should apologize to ME!"  
"Whoa." Ville said, looking at Orlando. "That was low blow."

"Fuck yeah it was!" Bam said.

"Look, I feel bad that it came to this, but I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't push to get Buffy into my life." Angel said. "But you really shouldn't talk to her like that. She said she was sorry and you should accept it and move on or don't accept it and leave and never talk to her again. I don't know why anybody would be that foolish not to talk to her ever again, but if that's what you want, then that sucks for you. None of us are losing any sleep over it." He took Buffy's hand and stared at Orlando.

Orlando watched her for a minute and then said, "I'm on the next flight out of here. I'll call you when I process all of this. If I never process it, then have a nice life."

Buffy nodded. "Accepted." She watched as he nodded and then walked out. As soon as the door closed, she let out a breath and sat down on the table.

"He really said that he thought you'd slept with us?" Bam asked. Buffy just nodded. "Damn. Didn't think he was the type to say something that fucked up."

"You and me both." Ville said. He walked over to Buffy and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, at least you're free of him now."  
"I was right." Buffy said.

"About what?" Bam asked.  
"He was going to propose to me. He said he had the ring with him."

"Buff, you can't feel guilty that he felt more than you." Ville said.

"He's right." Angel said, taking Buffy's hands. "It's really not your fault that your heart wasn't as in it as his was."

She smiled up at him. "I know, but it really doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it." She sighed. "Well, I was never a 'the-glass-is-half-empty' kind of girl, so... Let's go out somewhere."

"The ice bar?" Ville suggested.  
"Let me call in the crew, then." Bam said. "Didn't want this part of the trip to be filmed."

* * *

Angel stood on the side of the stage and watched as April, Phil, Bam, and Buffy walked out on stage. The crowd went crazy with screaming and yelling and cat calls. April handed the michraphone to Buffy and the crowd seemed to get louder. She just smiled politely and waved, then said, "Can't say it any better... HIM!" The crowd renewed their screaming as Ville and the band took the stage. Ville and Buffy shared a hug that sent more waves of screams through the crowd before Buffy, April, Phil, and Bam joined Angel on the side of the stage. Yesterday, Buffy, Angel, Ville, Bam, Bam's friend Raab, and a guy named Ti-Ti had driven to Russia to find Raab's Russian mail-order bride. Ti-Ti had just driven them to a random bar in Russia and the waitress said the address that Bam's uncle, Don Vito, had found was in Estonia. Bam wanted Buffy and Angel to join him and Raab in Estonia, but Buffy wanted to head back with Ville to Finland. They had gone back to Finland and headed to Ruisrock where they met Phil, April, and the Dudesons. Bam had shown up an hour before the HIM show started with Raab and his Russian bride.

After the HIM show was over, Bam threw a party in his hotel room and invited his friend Kat to come with her tattoo gun. Buffy had four tattoos already: a Celtic symbol on her left hip, a Chinese symbol for integrity on the back of her neck, a heartagram with twisting vines coming out of each side and extending across the small of her back to her hips, and a heart with a dagger hanging over it on the inside of her right ankle; and she planned on adding a couple more to her list tonight. Angel had one tattoo of a winged lion, aslo known as a Gryphon, the symbol of St. Mark, holding an 'A' on his right shoulder blade. His father was a full blooded Irishman who had imigrated from Galway, Ireland in the 1950s, and Angel loved his heritage. The inspiration for the tattoo came from the Book of Kells, a Latin text of the Gospels, and some other religious material, believed to have been made by Irish monks on the Scottish island of Iona around 800A.D. Angel's grandfather was highly religious and owned a copy of the Book. Angel had been studying it one night and loved the winged lion of St. Mark, so he had copied it and had it tattooed on his back when he turned 18. As far as getting any tattoos, he wasn't sure if he wanted any.

Buffy was game, though. She let Bam and Ville take turns signing their names into the vines on her lower back. Angel had to give her credit for having some major guts letting the two of them near her with the tattoo gun. Then she got to tattoo Kat's leg with her autograph. Bam and Ville got numerous tattoos in various places, including their butt cheeks. Bam, Ville, and Buffy all had DILLIGAF tattooed on their right wrists. Buffy explained that it meant 'Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck' and that all three of them used that modo a lot in their lives. Ville got a J on his left ring finger as an engagement ring because he and his girlfriend Jonna had just gotten engaged at Ruisrock. Then Buffy went again and got her name added into the vines. Angel decided to go ahead and get one done and he drew a beautiful sketch of a celtic cross that Kat copied onto his right wrist. Buffy decided to get yet another tattoo and this time she got ice skate blades, one above the other, on her right shoulder blade.

"Can't believe I hadn't thought of that yet." She said as Kat put the finishing touches on.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow." Angel said.

Buffy shrugged with her left shoulder as Ville put plastic wrap over her right shoulder and taped it to her. "Oh well. That's what the beer is for. To make me forget about the pain elsewhere and concentrate on the pain in my head."

"Good plan." Angel said, kissing her gently.

"Let me see your tattoo." Angel held out his arm, but she shook her head. "No, the other one." Angel shrugged and pulled off his T-shirt, sitting down so Buffy could get a better look at it.

Ville wondered over with Jonna and checked out the tattoo on Angel's shoulder. "That's pretty cool, man."

"Thanks."

Buffy traced the outlines of it, memorizing the tattoo with her fingertips. "It's beautiful. What does it mean?"  
"It's a Gryphon."

"A what?"

"It's more than one animal combined. I got it because to me, when I got it, I was in a form of solitude, but I was learning to be strong and stand on my own, a lot like a Gryphon. Gryphons are very courageous and very loyal. And they mate for life. Once they choose a mate, they're faithful forever, and if their mate dies, they won't take another."

Buffy blushed slightly. "That's beautiful."

Ville nodded. "Hmm. Nice symbology."

"Thanks." Angel said. He noticed Ville gently push Buffy's shoulder and smile at her. When he looked at Buffy, she just smiled and looked away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Everything seems to be going to shitat workright now and that was the only computer I had access to. That's changed now, though. I finally got my new computer at home! claps Yay!

Chapter 10

Buffy sat in her and Ville's hotel room talking to her mother. Her and Angel had been together for five months and things were quickly getting serious between them. Orlando had released a statement saying that he and Buffy had been having problems along time before the story broke and they had officially broke it off three weeks before the photos were taken. Buffy's camp had immidietly sent out a statement saying the same thing and that Buffy and Orlando were still friends, which they weren't really. It was now November and Buffy was in Washington DC with HIM. Ville's birthday was today and he had no clue that Bam and Buffy had planned to surprise him on stage tonight.

At the show in New York, Bam and Ville had surprised Buffy by not only surprising her with a cake and the entire audience singing 'Happy Birthday' to her, after the show, Bam had rented out a restaurant and thrown her a huge party. Angel had sent her a card with directions to ask Bam to give her her surprise. Bam had produced a small box and handed it to her. It was a white gold locket with her name engraved on it and a tiny pink diamond in the heart. Inside the locket was a picture of her and Angel at Ruisrock. Bam had gotten her a large framed picture of the two of them while she was filming _Interview_. She was in full on 19th centrury clothes and Bam was in his typical skater clothes. It was an odd picture, but Buffy loved it because Bam was special to her and this was the beginning of a friendship that had endured a long time. Ville had gotten her a big pink teddy bear with a heartagram on it's belly and it was wearing a really cool hat she'd been looking at in Finland a while back.

"I'm fine mom." Buffy said.  
"How is the tour?" Joyce asked.

"It's great. It's been a lot of fun. I really needed this time off."

"Lynn sends her best. She was so glad that you came by to see her."

"I was happy to see her too."

"How is Angel?"

"He's been pretty busy lately."

"Really?"  
"He's in London right now with a client. The man had Angel fly out there so the guy could be with his British mistriss and talk about the divorce."

"Oh my."

"It's pretty funny."

"I suppose from your point of view, it would be."

"Speaking of British people, how's Giles?" Rupert Giles was her mother's new boyfriend. He was a librarian at Hemry High School in LA and Buffy's mother met him at her art gallery. They two had been seeing each other for two months.

"He's fine, honey. He says hello."

"He's there?"

"No. He just said that when I talked to you, I was to tell you hello."

"Oh."

"How's Ville and the boys?"

"They're great. You heard about Minniapolis, right?"  
"I did. I was worried, but since you haven't called about it... I assumed everything was fine."

"It scared the hell out of me, but yeah, Ville's fine."

"Oh, his birthday was yesterday, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. Twenty-nine."

"Tell him happy birthday for me, will you?"

"Of course I will."

"Honey, I've got to run. Cindy is beeping through on the other line."  
"Ok, mom. Love you."  
"I love you too, sweetie."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

Buffy hung up and glanced at Ville. He had rolled over on his side and was snoring lightly. She smiled and sat back on her bed, her back resting against the headboard. She started to doze off, but there was a knock on her door. Glancing at her watch, she stood up and looked at the door. It was probably Mige or Burton wanting to talk to Ville. She opened the door and was surprised to find Angel standing on the other side.

"Surprise." He said simply.

"Oh my God!" Buffy threw her arms around Angel's neck and kissed him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in London."

"I was. I caught a flight into DC so I could come see you."

"Awe!" Buffy hugged him tightly.

Angel noticed the sleeping Ville. "Oh, should we be quiet?"

"No, he's pretty much dead to the world when he sleeps."

"Well, I thought maybe you and I could head out and see the sights."

"Sure. Let me just grab my coat and let Ville know I'll meet him at the club later."

"Ok, I'll wait out here."

Buffy went back into the hotel room and picked her coat up off the chair. Then she headed over to Ville and leaned down. "Ville?" She shook him gently. "Hey."

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey, I'm going out. I have my cell phone on if you need me."

"Ok." He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Buffy smiled and headed out of the room, double checking to see if she had her room key. "Ok, all set."

"You and Ville are sharing a room?"  
"Yeah, it's cheaper that way."

"Says the woman who makes over a million dollars per picture."

Buffy shook her head. "I like saving money." They got off the elevator into the lobby and Buffy stopped short. "Shit." She pointed at the hords of paparazzi outside the hotel's entrance as she moved away from their line of sight. "Did you come in through that?"

"No, I had the taxi driver take me into the parking garage and came up from there."

"And they didn't see you?"

"I don't know. I just drove in."

"I'll bet you anything, they know you're here."

"I haven't seen much in the papers about us."

"You're not looking hard enough, then. There was a spread about us in Us Magazine just last week. They know who you are now."

"Damn. They're good."

"You're telling me." Buffy motioned to the front desk attendent to come over to her. The lady got up and walked calmly over to them. "Hi, is there an exit in the back that we can use that isn't covered with cameras?"

"Yes, ma'am. Let me call someone up here to escort you."

"Thanks."

The lady walked away and got on the phone. A couple of minutes later, a middle-aged man walked up to them. "Miss Summers?"

"Yeah?"

"If you'll follow me, I'll get you out of here with no problems."

"Cool." As she and Angel followed the man, Buffy thought about how they would get back in. "Um, I don't think getting out's a problem... It's getting back in that I'm worried about."  
"Yes, that is a problem." The man thought a minute and then took out a business card and handed it to her. "This is the private number to my office. Just give me a ring when you're ready to return and I'll have a distraction waiting so you can get in safely."

"Wow. Full service. Thanks."

"Anything for our clientele."

Thirty minutes later, Buffy sat in the driver's seat of Bam's black Mercedes Benz. He had driven it down here just so Buffy could have something to drive around in. Bam himself was with his girlfriend Missy in Baltimore driving around in his new Hummer. He didn't really like to travel in it, but he knew Buffy hated driving it. Bam was going to meet Buffy and the band at the club later for sound check.

"This is a nice car." Angel said.

"It's Bam's. He usually drives this one on road trips, but he thought I might need a car. So, he's driving his Hummer around in Baltimore. We're going to meet him later tonight at the 9:30 Club for the show. It's Ville's birthday today and Bam and I have a surprise planned for him." Buffy stopped. "Oh, can you come tonight?"

"Yeah. I can just trade my ticket in for a flight early in the morning. I don't have to be back at the office until tomorrow afternoon."  
"Cool. So, do you like history?"  
"I love it. I almost decided to become a history teacher until I got into law books."

"I've never seen all of the US History Museum, so I thought we could head there. It's too bad we don't have a lot of time to see more."

"What about tomorrow?"  
"After the show tonight, we're headed up to Phillie. Well, actually, Bam, Ville, Missy, and I are headed to Bam's house in West Chester since it's only an hour or so away from Phillie."  
"Oh."  
"And we'll be up there for two or three days."

"It sounds like you're going to have fun up there."

"Yeah, I love West Chester. I love my room in Bam's house."

"You have a room there?"  
"Yeah. Bam wanted me to stay more often, so he picked out one of the nicest rooms and decorated it like my apartment in New York. Actually, that room was the inspiration for my apartment."  
"That's nice of him."

"He works so hard to look like such an asshole, but he's really a sweetheart." Buffy pulled into a parking spot close to the museum, which was a miracle, and she got out. "I wanted him to be down here so we could explore DC, but he had to go to Baltimore to visit Novac's mom."  
"Novac?"

"Bam's best guy friend."

"Ah."

"So, where should we start?"

"What haven't you seen?"

"The entire left wing. I've seen the right wing, but not the left one."

"Ok, then, that's where we'll go." Angel allowed Buffy to walk ahead of him.

They walked through the museum, checking out all the different artifacts. Buffy loved the Ruby Slippers from _The Wizard Of Oz_. Angel loved the History of War In The US exhibit. They talked about what interested them and every now and then, someone would recognize Buffy and ask for her autograph. She politely signed and talked a little with the person, but she never drew attention to herself. Angel was amazed at Buffy's composure. She just smiled and acted like it was no big deal. Angel guessed that shew as used to it by now.

"Every now and then I'll get someone who remembers my ice skating days," Buffy said as they headed down the escalator. "It's always great to be remembered for ice skating and not acting because that was... still is my passion. If I could still ice skate the way I used to..." She sighed. Angel took her hand and gently squeezed it. She smiled up at him and followed him off the escalator.

* * *

Ville sat on the chair across from Buffy at the large table and listened to her gush and gush about her day with Angel. She hadn't gotten to go to the airport with him that morning, so she was a little upset. At the moment, they were at Bam's house, aka Castle Bam, with April, Phil, Bam, Missy, Jesse with his daughter Ava, Mige, and Novac. They had another hour before they had to head to the gig, so April had suggested sitting down and having a nice brunch. Buffy had helped her cook, despite objections from Bam, Ville, Jesse, and Novac, and the brunch actually turned out nice.

"When will you get to see him again?" April asked.

"Soon, I hope. I was thinking about flying out to Sunnydale to surprise him before we head to Europe. He wants me to meet his father and brother." Buffy said.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah." Phil said. "I'm glad you found someone you love so much."

Buffy blinked, taken back by that word: Love. She paused for a minute, then said, "Yeah. I'm glad too."

"Plus he's super hot." Missy said.

"There's always that." Buffy nodded.

"Have you heard from Orlando?" Bam asked.

"Man, who cares about him?" Novac said. "She's happy with her new man."

"Thanks Novac, but no, I haven't heard from Orlando." She looked a little guilty. "Maybe I should call him."

"No, no, no, no, no! You don't need to call him. Baby, you're banging. Look at you. It's his own fucking problem if he wants to give up someone as awesome as you."

"Despite the Novac-speak, he's got a point." Ville said. "If he wants to give up the chance to be your friend, which is a wonderful thing I must add, then that's his mistake. You are a beautiful woman who has more love for everyone around her than the goddess of love has to offer. They should rename Aphrodite to Buffy."

Buffy laughed. "You've got such a way with words."

"And I fucking know it."

Bam raised his goblet. "Here's to fucking awesome love, great wording, and the ditching of shit heads." They all raised their glasses.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Mige looked at Ville. "Think we need to head out."

"Yeah." Ville stood and walked around to help Buffy out of her chair. "We should get to the club."

"We'll see you guys there." Bam said.

Buffy walked over to Jesse and he handed her Ava. She bounced her and cooed for a little bit, then kissed her and handed her back to her daddy. "See you guys."

Bam tossed her the keys to the Benz. "See ya."

Buffy, Ville, and Mige walked to the door and headed out. Buffy handed Mige the keys and opted to sit in the passenger's seat this time. They had a while to go, so Buffy laid her head back on the seat and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wow, Sunnydale is... small." Ville commented.

"I kind of like it." Buffy said. They had three days before Christmas and Buffy had decided to surprise Angel for his present. The next night, Buffy and Ville were headed to Finland for Christmas and New Years. Ville had opted to go with her, saying, "There's no reason to go to a strange town by yourself." Buffy smiled. "His office is in the downtown area."

"Downtown? They have a downtown? I thought only big cities have downtowns."

She shrugged. "I guess all towns have to have a downtown. Aren't they usually the older part of the town or city?"

"I guess so." Ville blew the last of the cigerette smoke out of the window and put his cigerette out in the ash tray. "So, he doesn't know we're coming?"

"Nope. It's a Christmas surprise."

"That's romantic."

Buffy shrugged. "Still don't know why you decided to come."

"It's a strange town. You would have been by yourself. It's not safe."

She rolled her eyes. "Good to know I have an older brother watching my back. And if I do get attacked, what are you gonna do? Wheeze at them Mr. I-Have-Asthma-But-I-Refuse-To-Stop-Smoking?"

"I'll just hire someone to attack back. Besides, I was thinking more about you being alone with him and people you don't know. Think of me as a chaperone."  
"Yes, because we still live in the 18th century."

Ville lit up another cigerette. "I'm just looking out for someone I love. You'll thank me one day."

"Right." Buffy looked at the building she'd pulled up in front of. "I guess this is it."

Ville squinted out the window and looked at the plaque on the side of the door. "I think that's Angel's name. Can't be sure. My eye sight's shit."

"Get glasses."

"Glasses aren't rock 'n' roll."

Buffy laughed. "Right."

"And they don't go with my tattoos."

"Ok, who are you, Joan Rivers?"

"That broad is scary. I think she has wind-ups installed behind her ears."

"What?"  
"If her skin starts sagging, she can just wind it up and get rid of the sag."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm just amazed that you know who she is."  
"I was at the Oscars with you when you were nominated. You talked to that Rivers broad while I stood back." He fake shuddered. "Scary bitch."

"She said you looked like a wild animal had attacked you."

Ville shrugged. "It's my style. I don't really care what she thinks."

"That's a good attitude to have." She said approvingly. "Come on. Let's go surprise Angel."

Ville got out and stomped on his half-smoked cigerette. They headed into the office building and up to the second floor where Angel's office was. A tall, well-built woman with long dark hair sat at a desk in the outer office filing her nails. She glanced up at them and then went back to filing for a few seconds. Then she must have realized who Buffy was because she shot to her feet and put on a huge smile and seemed to pose.

Buffy looked at her for a moment and then said, "Is Angel in?"

"Oh wow, you're Buffy Summers. When Angel told me who you were, I couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe that Angel actually snagged a big Hollywood actress." The woman said.

"You must be Cordelia."

"Yes. That's me." Cordelia held her hand out to shake Buffy's. "It's an honor to meet you. Do you still have the Golden Glode statue?"

Buffy lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Ville who seemed to be trying to hide a smile. She looked back at Cordelia. "Um, it's sitting in my LA house."

"That's so... neat. I used to be an actress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I... I got bored with it."

"Not going anywhere?"

"Oh, no... I had plenty of things lined up. Commercials galore."

Buffy nodded. "What commercials? I may have seen them."

"Oh, I doubt it. You're a Hollywood actress, you probably don't have time to watch commercials."

"No, I like to watch a little TV when I'm not filming."  
"Oh, um... Did you ever see that dish soap commercial for the soap that was supposed to make your hands feel extra soft and cut greese? Those were my hands."

Ville's face burst into a smile and he tried to stifle his laughter. Buffy elbowed his rib cage. "Listen Cordelia..."

"Please, call me Cordy. All my friends do and you know, we're practically family."

"Right... Cordy... Can you just let me into Angel's office without telling him I'm here. I sort of wanted to surprise him."

"Oh, sure. Hold on." Cordy pressed a button on her phone. "Hey Angel, there's a Hollywood actress here to see you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. _Real subtle. It's not like Angel hangs out with a lot of actresses._

"Buffy's here?" Angel asked. A few seconds later, the doors to a massive office opened. "Buffy!"

"Hey." Buffy walked over and hugged him tightly, kissing him gently. "Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still holding onto her. "I thought you were headed to Helsinki."

"I was, but I had to come to LA for Christmas with my mother before I could go to Helsinki and I thought I'd surprise you."

"Oh my God!" Cordy squealed. "Is that your Range Rover out there? I love Range Rovers!"

Buffy shook her head and looked up at Angel. "Are you too busy to show Ville and I around?"

"No. In fact, I could use a break." Angel said. "Cordy, we're closing up shop early today. Go ahead and go home."

"Really?" Cordy asked. Angel nodded. "Cool. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Cordy put on her million watt smile and looked at Buffy. "It was so awesome to meet you. I hope we can see more of each other. I would love to talk about what it's like to be such a great actress." She randomly hugged Buffy tightly and then waved at Ville and walked out.

Buffy looked at Ville who couldn't hold it in any longer. He started laughing. "I've seen and heard some crazy shit in my time, but that was... Hilarious! Is she always like that?"

"Sometimes worse." Angel said. "Let me grab my jacket and I'll take you on a tour of Sunnydale. You mind if I stop by my house before we do, though? I wanna get out of this suit."

"Sure." Buffy said. "We'll follow you there."

"Ok."

* * *

"This isn't a house." Ville said, staring up at the huge stone mansion sitting in front of them. "This is a fucking gothic mansion."

"Bam would love this place." Buffy said, turning off her engine.

"I wonder how much a place like this costs."

"Ask him."

"That would make sense. I like to be mysterious and slightly sneaky."

"Come on." Buffy opened the door and got out. "Angel, this place is amazing."

"Thanks." Angel said, waiting for her and Ville to join him at the front door. "My dad found it and thought I would love it. It was a real fixer-upper, but I did it. I made it my home sweet home. Wait till you see the inside." Angel opened the door and allowed Buffy and Ville to walk in before him. The entry way was high and airy with an old chandalier dangling from the ceiling. There was an antique table standing against the left wall where a mirror hung over it and pictures of Angel and other people sat on the table. One, Buffy noticed, was new and as she walked by, she realized it was one of her and Angel at Ruisrock. Ville noticed it too and smiled, nudging her arm slightly.

Angel led them into the large living room where a massive fire place caught everyone's eyes. There was a very angular couch in front of the fireplace with a beautiful dark oak coffee table in the middle of the couch and the fireplace. There were cube-like candles placed here and there in little clusters. Angel headed off down a hallway, saying he'd be back. Buffy walked over to a pair of French doors and looked out. There was a beautiful garden with a fountain in the middle and a staircase that led up to somewhere unknown. Buffy turned and on the wall to her left was a large picture of lush, green hills. She assumed it was Ireland and when she looked closer, the words in the bottom right hand corner caught her eye.

_Galway, Ireland_

_1995_

"I took that picture after my grandfather died." Angel said, walking in behind her. "His funeral was in Ireland and this is the view from his backyard."

"It's beautiful." Buffy said.

"Have you ever been to Ireland?"  
"A couple of times. Mostly Dublin, though."

"It's a great city, but my family comes from Galway."

"Never been there."

"It's pretty." Ville said, walking over. "We played there a few years ago."

"And I wasn't there? Huh."

"So, what would you like to see in this 'one Starbucks town', as Xander likes to call it?" Angel asked.

"Um... Anything you want to show me. You know, like... Where you like to hang out, what school you went to... Where you grew up."

Angel smiled. "My dad's probably out in the garden working on his roses. We'll stop by and see him first."

"Ok. Whatever you want to do."

Angel smirked and slipped his hand into hers. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

* * *

Buffy sat in the passenger's seat of her Range Rover and glanced back at Ville smoking in the backseat. Angel sat in the driver's seat navigating the car to a beautiful house on Revello Drive. It was a two story house with a palm tree and a huge old oak in the front yard. The porch was pretty big and even had a swing to the right of the door. Angel didn't go up the porch steps, though. He headed around to the side of the house and opened the gate to a private fence. The backyard was pretty big. At the very back of it, an older man worked in a large garden, tending carefully to some vines growing up the fence.

"Dad." Angel said.

The older man looked up and smiled. "Liam, my boy, how are you?" Angel's father said in a thick Irish accent. "And who is this beautiful woman here?"

"Dad, this is Buffy."

"So, you're the one that's got my son in such a frenzy. Well, I can see why."

"And this is her friend Ville Valo."

Angel's father shook Ville's hand. "Interesting name you've got there."

"He's Finnish." Buffy said.

"Ah! From the Old World too."

"Yeah." Ville said. "Helsinki."

"Well, let's get inside and let me get washed up. Liam, you show your guests to the living room and I'll join y'three in a few minutes."

"Sure." Angel took Buffy's hand and led her and Ville through the back door and into a fairly large kitchen. They took a right into a small hallway and through a breakfast room filled with bookshelves stuffed with old books and then into the living room where a comfortable looking couch sat in front of a large picture window. "Have a seat."

"This place is nice Angel." Buffy said.

"This is where I grew up. Straight through there is the main dining room and it leads back into the kitchen. The stairs are just beyond those French doors. That's where mine and my brother's old rooms are... And my dad's room of course."

"Is it still your old room or has your dad changed it?"

"It's still my old room. He didn't have the heart to change it."

"Can I see it?" Buffy stopped. "Wait, that would be bad."

"No, it's fine. Come on."

Buffy looked at Ville as Angel pulled her towards the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"Sure you will." Ville said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She hissed back at him.

Angel led her up the stairs and turned left. His was the first door on the right of the hall right across from a spacious bathroom. The room had football memorabilia everywhere. There were a few trophies from various games, mainly football, and a desk with a computer on it. The bookshelf next to the desk had lots of old books. She fingered a few, reading over the titles. Some were textbooks, but most were old books by authors that died years before Buffy's parents had even been born.

"Wow." She said. "This is quite a collection."

"I've always loved to read." Angel said, watching her.

"I've actually got a similar collection in LA."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, it's mainly first editions of children's books, but..." She smiled sheepishly. "I've always loved a good fairytale."

"Especially if the prince gets the princess in the end."

"Those stories are always good." Buffy smiled as Angel took her hand and pulled her closer. She leaned into him and allowed him to kiss her gently.

After a long moment, Angel pulled back a little and smiled. "You know, you're the first girl that's made it up to my room and gotten to make out with me up here."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"Then I'm honored."

"Come on, we better get back downstairs." Angel held her hand as they walked back down the stairs. Ville was still sitting on the couch where they'd left him.

"Typical boy's room." Buffy said to him. "Lots of American football stuff. He's a big Notre Dame fan."

"The Fighting Irish." Angel said, making a fist.

Buffy sat next to Ville in the middle of the couch and Angel took the empty seat as Angel's father came in and sat across from them. He smiled at Buffy. "So, you're a movie star, then?"

"I prefer the term actress." Buffy said. "I'm not really into that whole superstardom thing."

"Not one for the wild parties?"

"No. Not really. Although, some of the people I'm friends with can turn a small get together into an... interesting gala."

"I've known quite a few of those people in my day. All you need is some good friends and a good pub."

"I'll drink to that." Ville said.

"And what is it you do?" Angel's dad asked Ville.

"I'm in a band."

"What instrument do you play?"

"I sing. But I can play the guitar and the drums."

"Are you any good?"

"Dad." Angel shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Ville said. "I think we're pretty good. We're not the best, we still have a lot of work to do, but we do what we can."

"Good answer." Angel's dad said. "I like a man who can admit his faults."

The front door opened and a tall man who looked a lot like Angel's father and a short woman with bright red hair walked in. They froze when they saw Buffy and Ville sitting on the living room couch.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thought I'd give you a long chapter here since I haven't updated as frequently. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Xander!" Angel's dad said pleasantly. "Willow. Angel's finally brought the woman who's stolen his heart home to meet his family."

Buffy stood. "Hi, I'm..."

"Oh, my God! You're Buffy Summers." Willow said. "This is... Wow. I can't believe it!"

Buffy smiled brightly, used to the reaction and said, "You must be Willow."

"Yeah. Yes. Willow. That's me. I'm Willow."

Buffy laughed. "It's nice to meet you." She looked at Xander who seemed too stunned to say anything. "And you must be Angel's little brother, Xander." Xander just nodded, his mouth slightly hanging open. "It's ok. I promise I don't bite."

"Wow." Xander finally said.

"Oh wow!" Willow said, finally remembering that Ville was there too. "Ville Valo! I'm a huge fan. _Dark Light_ is such an awesome album."

"Thanks." Ville said, shaking Willow's hand as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Wow." Xander said again, still staring at Buffy.

Angel walked up and slapped Xander's shoulder. "Xand, it's just Buffy. She's a human too, you know."

"I can't believe... I'm a huge fan. _Charlie's Angels_... Wow. Great movie."

Buffy laughed. "Thank you."

"You're drooling." Angel said.

Xander snapped out of his trance and wiped his mouth. "I am not!"

"Angel told us you were his girlfriend, but I guess it just didn't really sink in." Willow said. "I mean, you're a movie star!"

"I prefer professional human, but whatever." Buffy said.

Willow let out a nervous giggle and then seemed to realize what it had sounded like. "Sorry, I've never met anyone famous before."

"It's ok. The shock wears off after a while." Ville said.

Willow let out another nervous giggle and then blushed prfusely. "I hope so, because I feel like a blithering idiot right now."

"Are you two busy tonight?" Angel's father asked.

"Oh, we were going to head back to LA tonight." Buffy said.

"Nonsense. You should stay in Sunnydale. I've been wanting to try out some new recipes for a crowd. Now's as a good a time as any."

"Dad..." Angel started.

"Christmas is almost here and the whole family is in town with their significant others. I can whip up a nice dinner for everyone by seven tonight."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked before Angel could protest.

"I'm more than sure, darlin'."

"Then by all means, don't let us stop you. I can't turn down such a lovely offer, Mr. O'Donnell."

"Ah! Call me Brenden. Mr. O'Donnell sounds old." Brenden smiled at his oldest son. "This one's a keeper, Liam. Don't you let her get away."

"I'm working on that one, dad." Angel said.

"Buffy, would you like to help me out in the kitchen?"

"No!" Ville and Angel said quickly.

Buffy looked at them. "Thanks for having faith in me, guys."

"What was that about?" Brenden asked.

"She burned down her kitchen in Japan trying to heat something up." Ville said. "She's really not allowed to go into kitchens if we can help it."

"Well, I have faith in you, darlin'. You just stick close to me and I'll have you looking like one of those expert chefs I see on the Food Network."

* * *

By the time seven rolled around, dinner was being set out on the table and nothing was burnt. The house still stood. Brenden had enjoyed his time with Buffy while Angel and Xander played football in the backyard and Willow and Ville sat in the living room talking about music and math, which Willow was an expert at and Ville was pretty good at. Buffy was a real joy. She had lots of interesting stories to tell. Brenden particularly liked the story of her friend Bam kidnaping her from New York and taking her on a trip to Mardi Gras in two RVs with Bam's parents, friends, and other professional skateboarders. They sounded like a fun bunch to spend time with.

When Angel walked into the dining room with Ville, he looked surprised as Buffy set the last dish onto the table. "Wow. It looks good."

"It was mainly your dad. I just talked." Buffy said.

"Don't be so modest, darlin'." Brenden said. "She made the bread herself." She started to protest, but Brenden winked at her and she just smiled.

"Wow. I'm proud of you." Ville said. "No one had to call the fire department."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I told you I wasn't that bad."

Ville kissed her cheek. "I know. You're just fun to pick on."

"Well, let's not stand around and let this food get cold." Brenden said.

"Let's eat!" Xander declared.

* * *

After dinner, it was decided that Buffy and Ville could stay at Angel's house since he had more room. They each said their goodbyes with Willow still randomly letting out nervous giggles, before heading to their cars. Ville, who loved sleeping, decided he was tired already and asked Angel which room he was staying in. Angel showed him and Ville said goodnight. That left Buffy and Angel sitting in the living room next to a newly roaring fire.

"You're dad was amazing, Angel." Buffy said. "He's so... Dad-like. Or what I'd always imagined dads were like."

"Yeah, he's not always cool-dad. He had to be tough, too. Raising two boys with no mother... It was hard on him." Angel said.

"We make a perfect pair. I have a mom, you have a dad. We're like... The Brady Bunch... Only a lot smaller."

"So, you and Ville are going to Finland for Christmas?"

"Yeah. There's a show for New Years that H.I.M. does every year and I haven't missed it since I met them. As far as Christmas goes, Ville's parents have been wanting to see me, he says they've been nagging him, and they asked me to join the family for Christmas since I'm practically the daughter they never had."

"That's sounds nice."  
"It should be. Ville's just happy about taking some time off from the tour and getting to see his girlfriends and his family."

"And you? What about your mother?"

"We all celebrated with Lynn and Justin and Bam, Ape, Phil, and the gang. It was nice. There was actualy snow involved."

Angel took her hand. "I think you won my family over too."

She scooted closer to him. "Really?"

"My dad really seemed to love you."

"He's a great guy."

"And I'm sorry about Xander and his endless drooling. He'll get over it after a while."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm..." Then his lips were pressed against her's. Buffy moved in closer and deepened the kiss, sliding into his lap. He gently lifted her into his arms as he stood. She didn't question him as he carried her to his bedroom. In fact, she was helping him get out of his shirt.

"Buffy?" He asked, breaking away from a moment.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, confused.

"Have you ever...?"

"What?" She watched him motion to the bed. "Oh! Um... Yeah. Why?"

"I just... I didn't know. I didn't want to push you into it."

Buffy smiled up at him. "No, I have." She laughed slightly. "Actually, Ville was my first time."

"Not Bam?"  
"Not Bam."

Angel chuckled. "He seems like the one..."

"Yeah. Since we've known each other for so long. No, it just... It never got to that point."

"And it did with Ville?"

"Yeah. He uh... I was a lot more grown up by the time he and I got together. It just happened one night. He's the only, though." Buffy looked away.  
"What?"

"I um..." She blushed. "You... How many have you... you know... had?"

"Um... Four."

"Oh."

"But I feel like..."

"What?"

"I feel like it's my first time all over again. Now. With you."

"Really?"

Angel sat down next to her on the bed. "Buffy, I..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Buffy, I love you." He looked up into her shocked eyes. "I know we haven't been together that long, but... I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life."

"Me... Me too. I love you too. I... I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"I think I loved you before I even met you." Angel said, his lips barely touching hers.

"That's a song." She said as their lips crashed together.

* * *

Buffy was wearing Angel's shirt and humming to herself and making a bowl of cereal when Ville walked into the kitchen. He watched her for a moment. She obviously had no clue he was there until he said, "What are you up to?"

She jumped. "Ville!"

"Nice outfit."

"It's Angel's."

"I can tell. So how was your night?"

Buffy giggled. "Ville?"

"Yes?"

"He said he loves me."

Ville managed to break through his barely-awake brain-fog to smile broadly at Buffy's in-love face lighting up. "And?"

"Well, I'm not in my clothes, am I?"

"So, it was that good of a night?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"Asleep. I'm making breakfast in bed."

"Cereal and orange juice?"

"I'm not completely confident in my cooking skills just yet."

"Good choice."

Buffy smiled at him and prepared to say something when her cell phone went off in her purse. She put the milk back down and almost skipped across the room to get it. "Hello?" Her face fell. "Hi."

"Who is it?"

Buffy waved him away and turned to walk out into the garden. Ville sat down on the couch and rubbed his face. Angel walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Buffy?"

"She's in the garden." Ville said. "She's on the phone."

"Oh." He started to head for the garden, but Ville stopped him.

"I don't think it's a good phone call."

"Really?"

"She went from pleasantly elated to... slightly disturbed."

"Any idea who it is?"

Ville shook his head. "Could be her manager with bad news about a movie role."

"I hope not."

"Me too." Both men watched the doors expectantly.

After about five minutes, the doors opened and Buffy walked back in shaking her head. "Hey." Angel said.

She looked up and smiled, but it wasn't her usual Angel-Wattage smile. "Hey."

"Everything ok?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Who was it?" Ville asked.

"Who?"

"The person on the phone."

"Oh, it was my mom."

"She's ok, right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you look so upset for?" Ville asked.

"She sounded sick." Ville raised an eyebrow, but Buffy turned away from him to look at Angel. "I made you breakfast."

"Really?" Angel asked. "I don't smell smoke."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't cook. I made cereal."

"Technically that would be considered lunch... Considering it's twelve thirty in the afternoon."

"Oh my God!" Buffy looked at her cell phone. "Ville, out flight leaves at four fifteen!"

"Shit." Ville said.

"I'll help you guys get packed." Angel offered.

* * *

Angel drove Buffy and Ville to LA in his car, leaving Buffy's Range Rover in Sunnydale. They just barely made it on their flight. Angel had wished that he could go with them, but he had work to get back to.

On the plane, Buffy stared at the window while Ville read one of his books. They'd been in the air for more than an hour when Buffy said, "It was Orlando."

"What?" Ville asked.

"It was Orlando on the phone earlier today."

"Oh."

"He's in Sweden."

"And?"

"He wants to meet me in Helsinki so we can talk."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Buffy looked at him. "No. But we need to talk. I've never felt right about the way it ended between us."

Ville watched her for a moment as she looked back out the window. Something told him that this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Angel couldn't believe how in love he was. He knew people always talked about it being like floating on a cloud, but this... This was like... He didn't know what. Like every step was lighter than air and every breath felt cleaner and every beat of his heart was a memory of her reminding him who his heart belonged to. And the thing that made everything feel... more... was the fact that she loved him too.

They talked every day since their night together. It had been a week since that night, but it felt like everyday was an eternity because she wasn't in his arms. Angel was a night person, so Buffy called him during the days in Finland so she could talk to him. They timed it perfectly. And every conversation ended with another 'I love you' that felt just as wonderful as the first one and made him think of nothing but Buffy. Which is why when Cordelia walked in and stared at him pitifully, he didn't even acknowledge her presence until she slammed the paper on his desk.

"Hello Cordelia" He said, not looking at her or the paper. He continued staring at the picture of him and Buffy on his desk.

"Hello? Earth to Angel!" Cordelia said.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Obviously you haven't even glanced at anything but that picture all day."

"What is it Cordy?"

"Read." Cordelia opened up to a page in the entertainment section and pointed to an article. Angel didn't even read the headline or notice the picture, he just read the words of the article. The entire world caved in on him. He checked the paper. It was a legit paper from LA, not some tabloid.

"What is this?"

"Apparently her feelings for Orlando were more serious than she let on." Cordy crossed her arms and looked at Angel expectantly. He read the article again and then looked at the paper. Then Cordelia dropped another paper from New York on his desk. The same story, the same picture. It was just like the way his and Buffy's relationship had broken in the headlines.

"No."

"Yes. It's everywhere, Angel. E! News has been scrolling that little bar thing at the bottom of the screen all morning and even Good Morning America had a piece on it."

"But she..." Angel couldn't continue. Everything he read said that Buffy and Orlando had had a romantic dinner together and he had been seen with her throughout Helsinki for the past two days.

"I think you need to call her and dump her."

"I think you need to leave."

"What?"

"Get out!" Angel roared. Cordelia jumped and ran out of the office. Angel ripped up the papers and threw the pieces to the ground. He threw the picture of him and Buffy at the wall, shattering the glass in the frame. Another roar burst from his mouth as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing. If it had been tabloids, he would never have believed it, but it was _The New York Times_ reporting the story.

His phone rang and he glanced at it. It was Buffy's cell phone. He threw the phone against the wall with a choked sob.

* * *

Buffy fell to her knees sobbing as the line went dead in her hands. "No!" She yelled. Ville, Bam, Jonna, and Mige rushed into the room when they heard her scream. Ville and Bam tried to help her up, but she was sobbing too hard. "It's not true!"

Ville held Buffy to him tightly and stroked her hair, rocking her slightly as Bam rubbed her back. "Shh."

Buffy sobbed into Ville's chest. "It's not true. It's not true."

"What's wrong?" Mige asked.

Bam held up the paper that Buffy had dropped. One of the roadies had left it lying on a seat in the backstage area of Tavastia where Buffy had accidentally seen it. She hadn't seen Orlando since their dinner together where he had forgiven her for what had happened. They had decided that they could remain friends, but they wouldn't be as close as Ville and Bam were to Buffy. Buffy had been nice enough to invite Orlando to the Tavastia show the night before because he'd never been to a H.I.M. concert.

"He won't pick up the phone." She sobbed. "He disconnected it or he turned it off."

"Why would he believe this garbage?" Jonna asked.

"It's the _New York Times_." Bam said. "They're pretty credible."

"It's not true." Buffy sobbed again.

"Shh." Ville said. "We'll just have to keep calling him, that's all. He has to pick up at some point." He rocked her gently and looked at Bam.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You need to call her back." Xander said to his older brother. "You haven't even talked to her."

"I don't want to talk to her." Angel said. He looked haggard. There was the shadow of a beard on his face and his hair wasn't its usual hair-product-filled hair. He hadn't even bothered to change out of the suit he had worn the day he'd read the papers. After he had read them, he had gone straight home and ignored everyone and everything.

"Angel, I'm sure it's not true."

"Why would the photos lie? It's plain as day!" Angel kicked the table towards Xander where the picture of Orlando and Buffy kissing was displayed.

"You know damn well that it could be false." Angel just grunted at him. Xander rolled his eyes. "You just need to talk to her. Straighten things out."

"There's nothing to straighten out. She's back with him, end of story."

"How do you know? Have you talked to her? No, you haven't. All you've done is scream at her before hanging up on her. And you won't be able to talk rationally with her until you plug some new phones into your outlets. I don't think calls are coming through or going out on this." Xander held up the broken cordless phone he'd found in pieces next to the table in the foyer.

"If she wants to talk to me, she's going to have to come here and explain herself."

"Then you need to tell her that. I'm sure with all the screaming you've been doing, she's probably too damn scared to come talk to you in person."

"Leave me alone, Xander."

"What are you gonna do, throw another phone at me? News flash: You're out of phones." Angel picked up a candle and chucked it at Xander's head. Xander managed to dodge it, but just barely. "Fine. Sit here and be miserable for the rest of your life. She's famous, dude. The papers are going to write trash about her. Remember how they made her seem before? It's the same deal." Xander sighed when he got no response and walked out of the house.

His girlfriend was sitting on the hood of their car waiting. "Got another phone thrown at you?" Willow asked.

"No. It was a candle this time."

"So, he's still the same?"

"Yeah. And now he's mad that she hasn't come to talk to him in person."

"Well, he told her to go to hell last time she got through. One would think she's probably too scared. She'd probably get something bigger than a phone or a candle thrown at her."

"Yeah." Xander said, helping Willow off the hood.

* * *

Bam and Ville watched Buffy sit at the window in Ville's apartment and stare out at the snow. Jonna brushed Buffy's hair and tried talking to her, but Buffy didn't notice. Angel had told her to go to hell and ever since then, she hadn't said anything. She just sat at that window and stared outside. Ville had to carry her to bed every night, but every morning, he would wake up to find her back at the window.

"I can't take this." Bam said. "She's innocent in all of this."

"Convince Angel of that." Ville said. "I hate seeing her like this. It breaks my heart."

"Orlando hasn't even denied the rumors and Buffy's too far gone to register anything going on around her."

"Fucking jerk."

"That's it."Bam turned and headed for the door, grabbing his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting an end to this."

"How?"

"I'll call you guys later." With that, Bam was gone.

Ville walked back into the apartment and sat in front of Buffy. Jonna looked at him and said, "I'm so worried about her. She won't talk."

Ville just took Buffy's hand and held it tightly.

* * *

Bam was jet lagged and beyond tired, but he was on a mission. His best friend was hurting and no one could fix her except one person. The drive to Sunnydale was long and he got lost a few times, but eventually he managed to find Angel's office. He walked in and the woman at the desk almost screamed.

"Is Angel here?" Bam asked.

"No. He hasn't been here since his girlfriend cheated on him." The woman said. Bam assumed this was Cordelia.

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Probably locked up in his mansion."

"Where's that at?"

"What?"

"His mansion? Can you give me directions."

"She's not really good at anything but filing her nails." A man said behind Bam. Bam turned to find a tall dark haired man standing there. He looked a lot like Angel. "Hi, I'm Xander. Angel's brother."

"I can do more than file my nails." Cordelia said.

"Come on, I'll show you where he lives." Xander said, leading Bam out.

"How'd you know I was here?" Bam asked.

"I was across the street with my girlfriend, Willow. Saw a car I didn't recognize drive in and then you got out. Only one Bam Margera in this world and you're pretty unmistakable."

"Ok."

"And I so hope you're here on Buffy's behalf." Bam nodded. "How is she?"

"Miserable. She barely talks and she doesn't eat and all she does is sit in Ville's window and stare at the snow."

"She's in Helsinki?"

"Yeah."

"And Orlando?"

"I don't know. He left after the Tavastia show. Buffy had dinner with him, but it was to talk about what happened with Angel. Those pictures... They're out of context. She didn't kiss him. They're just friends. They may even be less than that."

"I figured as much." Xander got in the passenger's seat of Bam's rental car.

"How's Angel?"

"Pretty much the same. Only he throws things. Mainly phones, but he's recently gotten into candles."

"I guess that explains why no one can get a hold of him."

"Pretty much." Xander directed him through the streets of Sunnydale and up into the hills.

"Does he always act like this when a girlfriend cheats on him?"

"No. Of course, he hasn't loved anyone before Buffy. And she didn't cheat."

"I was just saying it to make a point. I know she didn't cheat. That's not B. She's a friend to everyone. I don't think she knows how to be mean. She can play an evil person in a movie, but she doesn't really know why that person's evil. That's why she doesn't play bad people, because she feels awful afterwards."

"And now that she's been made to look like the cheating girlfriend..."

"Which is a serious evil in her book."

"She's clammed up."

"Pretty much."

"God, poor Buffy. I really don't know why Angel hasn't tried talking to her. He should know that Buffy wouldn't do that to him. I guess that love really does do a number on you."

"I guess so." Bam pulled to a stop in front of a large gothic, stone mansion. "This is it?"

"Yup." Xander got out and looked back as Willow pulled in behind them. "Good luck man."

"You're not staying?"

"Please. I've had enough crap thrown at my head. Now you're here as a rep for Buffy... Uh uh. I'll probably have a couch thrown at me."

"Thanks." Xander just shrugged and walked away. Bam turned to the house and headed for the front door.

"It's unlocked." Xander called as he got in his car.

Bam opened the door and stepped in. Something crunched under his feet and he looked down to see broken phone bits lying there. Shrugging it off, he moved further into the place. In front of him was a couch sitting in front of a huge fireplace. On the couch sat a haggard looking Angel.

"Damn, Angel, you're worse than B." Bam said.

Angel looked over his shoulder. "Oh, you."

"Yeah, me." Angel didn't get up. He just turned away and looked back at the empty fireplace. "Man, would you get the fuck up? This is rediculous!"  
"What's rediculous is the fact that I fell in love with her and it was all an act with her."

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"  
"Man, fuck you. Don't talk about my friend that way. If you hadn't smashed all of your fucking phones, you'd know that she's been sitting in Helsinki staring at snow for the last few days."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah! She barely sleeps and I haven't seen her eat once since that piece of shit story came out. She's not back with Orlando."

"Those pictures tell me differently."

"Those pictures are shit. That dinner? That was them talking about where they stood with each other. They're barely friends."

"Then why was he at the New Years show?"

"Because B invited him. She's too nice to let someone be alone on any holiday."

"I'm sure he was so alone."

"He was. He couldn't get back to London because of all the snow, so he was stuck in Finland. Buffy felt bad for him, so she invited him to come see the show. They haven't spoken since."

Angel just stared at the fireplace. "If that's true, why didn't she come here herself?"

"You told her to go to hell for fuck's sake! She's been so shell shocked since she doesn't eat, barely sleeps, and refuses to talk to anyone. Even Ville can't get her to open up. He's tried everything too. Buffy's mom can't get her to talk. She's so convinced that you hate her, I'm really surprised she hasn't thrown herself out of the window she's been sitting in." Angel didn't say anything. "Wow. I'm telling you your girlfriend has all but killed herself over this whole thing and you just fucking sit there." Still, nothing. "Fine. Be that way. Break her heart. I'll go back to Helsinki and tell her that you don't care anymore." Angel still just sat there, saying nothing and staring at the fireplace. Bam shook his head and walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Bam got back to Finland, the press was there to meet him. They asked if Buffy was ok and what had caused her to go to the hospital. He had had no clue about any hospital stay with Buffy, so he told them no comment and got into the car he'd rented. As he drove to Ville's place, he dialed Ville's cell phone.

"Man, where have you been?" Ville asked when he answered the phone.

"What's going on?"

"We've been trying to call you for the last two days. Jonna and I had to take Buffy to the hospital. She fainted."

"Is she ok?"

"The doctor's don't know why she's not responding to any of their treatments."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Bam, she hasn't eaten for almost a week and she's barely slept."

Bam heard the fear in Ville's voice. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be there soon. I just landed." Bam hung up and sped up. When he got to the hospital, he dodged the press and met Ville in a waiting room. "Where is she?"

"They won't let anyone in to see her."

"What about you?"

"I'm only allowed because I speak Finnish and I can talk for Buffy."

"Does her mom know?"

"I called April and Phil and they said they were calling her as soon as they got off the phone with me. They're flying out here tomorrow with Joyce."

Bam sighed heavily and sat down. "Not exactly the best way to start off a New Year, huh?"

"What did Angel say?"

"Nothing. He thinks Buffy cheated on him and he's not budging. His brother says he throws phones and candles at people."

Ville sighed. "Her heart's broken, Bam. That's what's wrong with her. She won't respond to anything until Angel get's out here and talks to her."

"And he doesn't seem to want to do that." Bam closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Ville just wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"So, you kicked Bam out of Sunnydale, huh?" Xander asked, walking into Angel's mansion. Angel just grunted at him. "Well, you've really done it this time."

"Xander..." Angel warned.

"Oh, keep your hand away from the candles. I came to show you this." Xander handed Angel a newspaper with the headline reading _Buffy Summers Hospitalized In Helsinki_. That got Angel's attention. He started to read. "It's not good man. I talked to Bam and he says she could die if she doesn't start responding to the medicines they're giving her." Angel looked up at Xander. "What are you? An idiot? The woman you love is dying because you're sitting here sulking over rumors that you know aren't true. Bam came out here to tell you that. He left her side to come get you. So, what are you gonna do now?"

Angel stood up. "Xander, pack a bag for me."

"What?"

"I'm going to Helsinki." Angel went into his room and changed clothes. He left the mansion and was gone for about an hour. When he came back, Xander handed him his bag and Angel rushed to the airport.

* * *

Ville had convinced the doctors to let Bam sit with him and Buffy. It had been almost two days since Bam had returned from Sunnydale. The entire band of H.I.M. had left flowers and stuffed animals and anything else they knew Buffy liked. Brad Pitt was staying in a hotel nearby and Buffy's mother sat in the waiting room with April, Phil, and Justin. Things weren't looking good. Buffy was so pale she almost matched the white sheets beneath her tiny body. She was getting smaller every day, too. They administered food through a tube and kept her hydrated, but Buffy's broken heart kept her from coming around. Only every now and then did she wake up, but she wasn't very receptive to anything.Her eyes didn't focus and after a little while, she went back to sleep.The doctors said it was the drugs they were administering that kept her sleeping.

Unfortunately for the tour, but luckily for Ville, Linde broke his wrist and they had to postpone the tour through Britain, Scotland, and Ireland. But no one seemed to care because they were all focused on Buffy. Bam had talked to Xander and told him about what was going on. He had found the number through Buffy's cell phone. Xander said he would let Angel know. So far, there'd been no word from Angel. Everyone in Buffy's life seemed to be turning on him pretty quickly. The longer his silence lasted, the more Buffy's family started to dislike him. Even Orlando had come back to Helsinki to see if Buffy was ok.

Ville looked at Bam and shook his head. He was scared shitless that they were going to lose Buffy. "If she... I'll kill him." Ville said.

"I'll help." Bam said.

"This is like some twisted version of _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Her favorite Disney movie."

Ville chuckled. "Yeah. She loves that movie. She once told me that if they ever did a live action version of it or made it a Broadway musical, she'd have to get rid of her competition because that role is hers."

"Yeah. She skated to the music from the Disney movie one season. It won her her first gold medal. She was so proud of that. She waved it around in my face when we first met."

"One day I'm going to buy her an ice rink."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Can I pitch in?"

"Of course."

"We'll have to make it Olympic size. She always said that the Olympic ice was bigger and she wanted to skate in a rink that size." Bam laughed. "She also said that skateboarding should be an Olympic sport because if snowboarding could make it, then skateboarding should too."

"She has an opinion about everything." Ville said, brushing Buffy's hair out of her eyes.

"She's gonna pull out of this, right?"

Ville looked at Bam. "She better. She's like my little sister I never had. Once she stepped into my life, I haven't been able to imagine it without her."

"Me too. God, she was so creepy looking the first time I met her. With the curls and the makeup..."

"And the teeth."

"You should put her in the 'Vampire Heart' video."

"Yeah. I think we should. She loved doing 'Killing Lonliness' and 'Buried Alive By Love.'" Ville smiled and kissed Buffy's knuckles. He was holding her hand and stroking her arm with his free hand. Bam sat on the other side holding her other hand.

"Is there room for a third person in here?" A familiar voice said behind Bam. They looked up to see Angel standing at the door.

Bam started to move towards Angel threateningly, but Ville quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I think there's only room for one. We'll give you a few minutes." Ville pulled Bam into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Bam started to protest, but Ville stopped him. "_Sleeping Beauty_, remember? He's her prince. Not us."

"But..."  
"Not us. We're not going to be able to save her. He is. He's the reason she's here. He's the only one who can bring her back."

"Can we at least evesdrop?"

"I'm not above it." Ville and Bam pressed against the door and listened.

* * *

Angel walked to where Bam had been sitting and sat down. Buffy looked so small and pale. He couldn't believe he had done this to her. How could he have been so stupid and so selfish? This was the woman he loved. He should have just talked to her. Now she was dying in a hospital.

He took her hand and kissed. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I should have just... God, I love you so much that I can't even think rationally anymore. When Xander showed me that paper... The rational side of my mind shut down. It felt like my entire life had just been sent through a shredder and tossed in the garbage. And that's what you've become to me. My entire world. When I look into the future, all I see is you. All I want is you. And I know it's crazy... A guy like me getting a girl like you, but... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess that's why I bought this." He slipped the ring from his pocket and held it up. He knew she couldn't see it, but it didn't matter. He slipped it on her finger. "You don't have to accept it. You can tell me to go to hell and I will because you told me to. All I ask of you is that you wake up. There's a lot of people out there who need you to get better." He paused. "I need you to get better." Nothing happened. She didn't stir, the machines didn't beep to life... She just laid there looking even more small and fragile than before. No movie magic here.

Angel toyed with the ring on her finger for a bit, before he stood up and sat in a corner across the room. After a few minutes of silence, Bam and Ville came back into the room. They seemed surprised that nothing had happened with Buffy. Angel was with them.

* * *

The next morning, Bam woke up to hear nothing at all. When he lifted his head from the bed, he noticed that Buffy's hand wasn't where it had been the night before. In fact, Buffy wasn't where she was supposed to be. He looked around the room and only saw Ville sleeping in a chair on the other side of the bed and Angel sleeping in the chair in the corner. Buffy was no where in sight.

"Ville. Angel." He said, waking the other two men.

Ville woke up first and looked around. It took him a minute to register what Bam was seeing. Or rather, NOT seeing. "Oh shit!"

"What's going on?" Angel asked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Bam said.

"Here." Buffy said, coming out of the bathroom. She had pulled the feeding tube out of her mouth, a horrible thought to the three men, and she was still pale and fragile, but she was awake. "I had to use the bathroom."

"What... How..." Bam stuttered.

"Are you ok?" Ville asked.

She shrugged. "At least I don't have a leg brace on. The last time I woke up in a hospital, I had a leg brace on." Buffy almost faltered, but Bam and Ville rushed to her side. Buffy looked across the room at Angel. He didn't return her stare. He was too ashamed. After a minute, Buffy looked at Bam and Ville. "Can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She sat down on the bed and waited. They didn't move. "Guys. Please?" They stood there for another minute and then turned and walked out slowly. Ville shut the door behind him. Buffy knew they were evesdropping on the other side, but she didn't care. She turned to Angel and waited.

"I guess you hate me, don't you?" Angel asked.

"No."

He looked at her. "No?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then what..."

She held up her hand to stop him. "Ok, for a time I wanted you to throw yourself off the top of the Empire State building, but I never hated you. I hated that you told me to go to hell and I don't understand why you acted the way you did."

"Because I love you."

"Ok... Not the explanation I'd hoped for."

"Tell me what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want your heart to speak to me, not your brain or your hormones. Your heart."

"My heart is the reason I acted the way I did. It overrode everything else and I'd never felt so hurt and betrayed in my life."

"Why did you believe it? Why didn't you let me explain?"  
"I can't explain it."

"Try."

"I've tried. Everytime someone tried to convince me to come talk to you, I tried to explain to myself why I should go. I kept coming up with all of these answers, but... I in the end... I just wanted you to be happy. And I thought if Orlando made you happy, then I would let you have him."

"I don't want him."

"I know that now. Buffy, you're all I can see anymore. You've snuck your way into my very soul and I can't get you out. I don't want to get you out. I want to give you everything you could ever need or could ever ask of me. If you told me to rip out my heart and hand it to you, I would. If you asked me to leave and never come back, I would." Buffy watched him, waiting for him to continue. "It seems crazy in my mind that you would even consider me. You're such a huge star and most of your friends are huge stars. Why would I even registar a beep on your radar?" She started to protest, but Angel stopped her. "But I did and now I feel like I have to fight to keep that beep there. I love you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life. I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to just have your name pop into my head."

"I think you can think of something."

"What?"

She glanced at the ring on her finger. "I think you can think of something that would make you happier." He looked away. "Just ask, damn it! Stop being a pussy about it and ask!"

"Buffy, will you marry me?" Angel blurted. "Will you be my wife? Will you grant me that honor?"

She smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Only if you kiss me." He walked over and scooped her up into his arms. Holding her head gently, he kissed her deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Buffy stood in Castle Bam and looked around at all the flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals from fans and friends and the big 'Welcome Home' banner over Bam's giant Heartagram. "Wow."

Ville, Bam, Linde, Mige, Burton, Gas, April, Phil, Joyce, Giles, Justin, Lynn, Xander, Willow, Brenden, Dico, Novac, Dunn, Raab, Glomb, Joe Frantz, Jesse with his wife and baby, and Jonna stood in the big dining room under the banner and around the large table and yelled, "Surprise!" and, "Welcome home!"

Angel held Buffy's hand and led her the rest of the way into the dining room. "This isn't too much, is it?"

"No! This is... Wow." Buffy said.

"Bam and Ville put it together."

"How? We were on the same flight."

"But you slept through most of it." Bam said, coming up and kissing her cheek. It had been over two weeks since Buffy had gotten out of the hospital. She had moved into Ville's apartment for those two weeks afterwards because the doctor didn't want her traveling quite yet. Jonna and Ville had been absolutely amazing. They always made sure she was comfortable and had everything she could possibly think of. Angel hadn't left her side since.

"We all thought this would make you feel better." Ville said. "Plus give you a chance to make your big announcement in style."

Buffy smiled at him. "No one told anyone?"

"We thought you and Angel would like to do that." Bam said.

"It's not exactly a little ring." She said, glancing at her finger. "How come they haven't noticed?"

"You've been holed up in my apartment." Ville said. "Not many people have seen you."

"Oh."  
"You don't have to announce it now." Bam said. "There's cake and food, so..."

"Cake?" Buffy asked, brightening even more.

"Red velvet, just like you like."

"Awe, thank you guys."

Angel didn't leave Buffy's side for a moment and Ville and Bam weren't too far away from her at any given moment. She was well protected. The reporters at the airport had been no match for the force of Bam, Ville, Angel, and airport security. They had kept Buffy hidden and the reporters at bay. Buffy had seemed slightly surprised that she had such a reception from the press, but then again... She shouldn't be. For the next half-hour, her friends talked with each other and made sure Buffy was comfortable. The little party was very uplifting for Buffy's spirits.

"Excuse me." Angel said. Not many people seemed to hear him.

"Hey! Shut up!" Bam yelled suddenly. Everyone turned to look.

"Buffy and I have an announcement to make. As of two and a half weeks ago, Buffy managed to force a question out of me that's been dying to come out. And now, I want to do it my way and in front of everyone." Angel dropped to his one knee and smiled up at Buffy. "Ok, for the second time, Buffy... Will you marry me?"  
"I already said yes." Buffy said. She held up her hand to show off the ring. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp and then let out a joyful cry.

"Actually, you didn't. She gave me an ultimatum. So, I need a yes or a no here, baby."

"Oh, then yeah. Sure. Why not?"

Despite the fact that most of the guests were guys, they all clambered to see the ring and congratulate the couple. Not long after the announcement, Buffy's energy started to wan. Bam and his parents escorted the guests that weren't staying at Castle Bam to the door and thanked them for coming. April and Phil offered to clean up and they forced Novac, Dico, Raab, Glomb, Dunn, and Joe Frantz to help them. Xander, Willow, and Brenden rode back to their hotel in a limo that Bam had managed to get for them. Joyce, Justin, and Lynn headed back to their hotel and promised to come check on Buffy later. Ville, Bam, and the rest of H.I.M. went down to the Pirate Bar and sat with Buffy and Angel in front of the fireplace. After a while, Ville ended up bringing out his guitar that he named Sylvester and started playing random songs on it. It was nice. Back to normal.

The doctors said it would take Buffy about a month or so to completely regain her strength and that it might not be a good idea to travel with the band like she had been doing. She had insisted that traveling with the band was good for her, but the doctors disagreed. So, in a couple of days, Angel was taking her back to Sunnydale with him where she would spend the next month recuperating. Bam was a little sad that Buffy wasn't going to be staying at Castle Bam, but Angel was her guy now. And for some reason, that made Bam even sadder.

* * *

Angel set down Buffy's suitcases in the foyer and looked at Buffy. She looked around a little warily, almost uneasily. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure this is ok with you?" Buffy asked. "I mean, maybe... Maybe I should just stay at my place. I feel like I'm imposing on your manly solitude."

"My... Buffy, no." He cupped her face in his hands. "You're my fiancee, baby. No more manly solitude for me. My house is your house. Anything I own... It's yours now too."

She smiled, still unsure, but hiding it well. "Ok. So, where do I sleep?"

Angel looked at her, almost appalled that she had asked. "Um..."

"Angel, I've never been in a relationship this serious and deep before. Forgive me if I don't know how to act. The role of future wife has never been graced with the name Buffy Summers until now, so I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, I would assume in this situation that you would sleep in my bed with me."

"Ok, so if I start adding all of my girly things in your bathroom, it won't freak you out?"

"Maybe at first, but I have a lifetime to get used to it." He kissed her gently. "So, after we get you settled in here, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I pretty much didn't plan anything since it's your town and I don't know anybody."

"I think I have some ideas."

"Works for me."

* * *

After they put Buffy's things in the closet and drawers and the bathroom, Angel helped her into his black convertible and drove off. He took her to the local supermarket to shop for foods that she might want to eat. He pushed the cart as Buffy walked alongside of him, randomly putting things that appealed to her appetite in the cart.

"Well I'll be damned!" A voice said behind them. They turned to find a tall, bald, black man standing there with an average sized, stick-thin woman. "The papers didn't lie."

Angel smiled and walked over to the man, taking his hand and hugging him in that manly way that men do. "Gunn! Long time." Then he hugged the woman. "Hey Fred." Angel turned and waved Buffy over. "Guys, this is..."

"Buffy Summers." The man said.

"Buffy, this is Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle. More commonly known as Gunn and Fred. They're friends of mine from college."

"Hi." Buffy said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Gunn held out his hand and Buffy shook it. "Damn, I'm a big fan. Can't believe Angel snagged you!"

Buffy smiled, getting a little nervous. Fred held out her hand and shook it gently. "I read about your hospital scare. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Buffy said.

"Sorry about Gunn. He's not very good at holding in his sometimes scary manly outbursts. The womanly touch manages to escape his brain sometimes."

"Fred here is a physics professor at UC Sunnydale." Angel said. "And Gunn is a lawyer."

"Do you practice with Angel?"

"I work for Wolfram and Hart in LA." Gunn said. "It's where Angel started out too, but he decided to quit and start his own company."

"I keep asking him to join me, but he says the benefits at W&H are too good." Angel said, lightly punching Gunn's shoulder.

"I may have to if you're gonna have lots of Hollywood stars knocking down your door. Divorce seems to be a big trend these days."

"You're a criminal lawyer."

"May have to switch over now."

"You get Hollywood people at W&H all the time."

"Well, none of them are young hipsters going through the heartbreaking time of a divorce. They'll need a shoulder to cry on."

Fred whacked Gunn in the stomach. "I don't find you funny."

Buffy stood back a little, admiring the Count Chocula box behind her and wishing Bam or Ville would call her. Angel seemed to notice she was pulling away from the conversation. "Well, guys, we better get back to shopping. We have lots to do before the day's over with."

"Sure." Gunn nodded at Buffy. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Buffy said.

Fred patted her shoulder. "I hope you get to feeling better soon."

"Me too."

"I think she'll be back on her feet in no time." Angel said, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head. "She's pretty tough."

Buffy smiled up at Angel. People around the store that were passing the aisle were starting to stare and whisper. As she and Angel moved on, the whispers turned to murmurs and then to audible conversations. People were noticing who she was. Just as they headed down one of the frozen food aisles, a teenage boy came up to her and smiled broadly.

"You're Buffy Summers! I'm a huge fan. I have all of your movies and my room is covered in posters of you!" He said gleefully.

Buffy smiled as best she could as a group of people started to form around her and push Angel aside. Her strength was starting to go as more and more people begged for autographs. Some people, she noticed, were getting on their cell phones and calling their friends to the store. Angel was doing his best to squeeze back in and rescue her, but the crowd kept pushing him back. He could tell Buffy was getting tired pretty quickly. She wanted to tell the people that she needed to leave, but she just couldn't be mean to them. These people were her fans. Without them, she wouldn't be here. Suddenly, a man with white-blonde hair was there pushing people out of the way and pulling Buffy away from the crowd.

"Sorry folks, the bird's tired." He said in a loud, British accent. "Maybe some other times then." They started to get rowdy. "Hey! She's still sick! Are you bloody blind ya vultures!" The man delivered Buffy back to Angel and helped them get her into the manager's office. Buffy assumsed the British guy was the manager, but an older man with short gray hair handed her a bottle of water and his name tag said he was the manager. "There you are, mate." The British man said.

"Thanks, Spike." Angel said to him.

"She gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I think so." Angel kneeled in front of her and smiled. "Not the first outing we'd exactly hoped for, huh?" Buffy shook her head and took a drink of water.

"I'll finish buying your groceries." Spike said. "You should get her home and into bed."

"Are you sure?"

"You can pay me back later."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"You can take the back way out and drive around here to pick her up." The manager said. "That way you don't have to take her back through the crowd."

"Thank you." Angel said. "Buffy, I'll be right back. Spike, watch out for her."

"Sure thing." Spike said.

* * *

Buffy lay in Angel's bed and watched him move around the room. She'd been asleep most of the day after the grocery store incedent and had woken up to Angel moving through the house. When she'd opened her eyes, she'd discovered him trying to discreetly put a big bouquet of red and white roses on the dresser and fluff them up. He'd stare at them for a second and then move them around again. Buffy held in her giggles and made sure she looked like she was sleeping if he'd turn to look at her. She waited until he was satisfied and had left the room before she got up and looked at the flowers. There was a note with them.

_Buffy,_

_When you wake up, I'll be waiting out in the living room. I hope you feel better._

_-Angel_

In the middle of the note was a bunch of scratch marks where Angel had written something and then scribbled over it. Buffy smiled and smelled the roses. She loved white roses. And she'd read somewhere that if you put white roses with red roses, it meant to represent true love. _True love, indeed!_ Buffy thought. _I almost died when I thought I'd lost him_.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she just stood there smelling the roses. After a minute, she opened the door to the bedroom and headed out into the living room. Angel had set up a small picnic in front of the fireplace with a blanket and the same basket he'd brought to their first picnic. Buffy smiled and looked around for her fiance. He came into the room carrying a bowl of slices of warm French bread and stopped when he saw her.

"That was quick." He said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Only a little bit."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"The flowers are beautiful."

"I hoped you would like them. I was terrified that you would wake up while I was out getting them." He set the bowl down and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Better. How long was I out?"

"Um..." Angel looked at a clock. They had gotten back at around one in the afternoon and Buffy had gone straight to bed. It was now seven at night. "About six hours."

"Oh my God!" She laughed. "That's... I've never slept that long in my life."

"Really?"

"Well, until recently. I usually wake up every now and then, piddle around for about an hour and then go back to sleep. Wow. You're bed is extremely comfy." Angel escorted her over the the picnic area and helped her to sit down. "Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah. I haven't eaten all day."

"Good, because I've got lots for you to eat."

"Who's Spike?"

"What?"

"That guy... Spike. Who was he?"

"He's... I can't really call him a friend. I've known him since sophomore year of high school when he came blazing into town. Very Billy Idol wannabe..."

"I could see that."

"Anyway, we've had... an understanding. We butted heads a lot back in high school and then he got accepted to the same college as me and he went just to piss me off. During college, I met this girl Drusilla. She was... interesting. Very artistic. I wanted to be different, so I started a realtionship with her. Spike became infatuated with her too and we kind of had an all out war through college over her. Eventually, she dumped us both to date some other guy. After college, Spike came back here and I started working for Wolfram and Hart in LA as an intern to learn the ropes while I went through law school. Well, during that time, my cousin Faith came to town for a few months from Boston and Spike fell hard for her. They're a perfect match, those two."

"Are they married?"

"No. Spike's 'not the marrying type' as he likes to put it. And to tell you the truth, Faith's not either. They're both very free and wild spirits. But they love each other. Maybe one day."

"He seemed nice."

"He can sometimes, but not all the time. Most of the time you want to punch his annoying lights out."

"So, you know my man history, but I've only heard one name from your past. Are there any other significant women from your past?"

"Only one." He looked slightly... annoyed.

"And...?"

"Her name was Darla. I met her in law school. Her father was the head of W&H." He paused, unsure of how much to tell Buffy. Deciding it was best to be honest with her, he trudged on. "We got serious pretty quickly, but we hid it because we didn't want her father finding out about us since I wasn't the guy he wanted to see his daughter with. About a year after we first started seeing each other, Darla told me she was pregnant. I wasn't finished with law school yet and I knew this was going to take me out, but I prepared myself to be a father and I proposed to her. Darla, however, wasn't prepared for any of it. She accepted my marriage proposal, but she felt the relationship was just a fling. About a month after I proposed, the baby died. I never knew if she'd killed the baby or if it was just a miscarriage, but it was the end of the road for us. About a year and a half ago, she looked me up and asked to see me. Said she wanted to try again since her marriage to Lindsey McDonald, her father's golden boy, didn't work out." Buffy didn't say anything. "I told her to fuck off."

"I figured." Buffy said quietly. "I mean, obviously you're not with her."

"Yeah." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "And don't worry, you're my girl."

"Always." Buffy leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you." Angel said.

After dinner, they laid in the bedroom that Angel had turned into a den and watched TV. Angel was the first to fall asleep and he did so on Buffy's lap. She played with his hair and turned down the volume, content to just sit there and listen to his heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bam sighed in frustration as he sat in his editing studio alone talking to Ville on the speaker phone. "I miss her."

"We all do." Ville said.

"No, but... I miss her." Ville obviously didn't understand. "She's been there for me for the last thirteen years. If something went wrong, she would run to me and I would find a way to help her. And it was the same for me. Now... I'm not the one helping her."

"You can't."

"And that's what's the matter with me. It's not my place anymore, and now I feel like there's something missing."

"What exactly are you trying to say here, Bam?"

"Damn it, I think I have feelings for her. After all these years..."

"Well, you can't. She doesn't love you like that."

"Thanks for being so harsh."

"Sorry. Look, I don't want to be so mean to you when you're spilling your feelings out to me. I know it's a rarity. But you're her best friend, not her fiancé. There are some things she can't turn to you for anymore."

"Fuck! This is frustrating."

"Focus on Missy."

"I love Missy, but... She's not B."

"You're just used to Buff. Now that that's all changed... It's going to be tough."

"Are you in love with her too?"

"Not like you apparently are." Ville sighed. "Maybe you should just talk to her. Straighten yourself out."

"And what am I supposed to say? 'Hi B, don't marry the man of your dreams because I'm in love with you. Give ME a chance.'"

"Well, no. Oh for fuck's sake, Bam! All you have to do is talk to her. She's pretty understanding."

"It's not exactly easy to talk about this with you. I'd probably fuck it up if I talked about it with her."

"You won't know until you try."

"I have to go wedding dress shopping with her in a few days."

"She's already looking?"

"Yeah."

"They've only been engaged for over a month."

"You know she likes to get a head start on things."

"Has she planned a date?"

"No."

"Jesus. You gotta love her though."

"She also wants me to meet this friend of Angel's that's been taking care of her when he's at work. You'll never guess his name."

"What is it then?"

"Spike."

Ville laughed. "Spike! That's... Well, it fits with the weird name gang."

"Buffy, Angel, Ville, Bam, and now Spike." Bam shook his head. "I gotta go pack."

"Talk to her."

"Later." Bam hung up and sighed again.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked out of the movie theater laughing. "That Jim Carrey…." Spike said. "Man, he's hilarious."

"You don't know the half of it." Buffy said. "I had to present an award with him one year and I could barely make it through rehearsals with him." Buffy paused as she noticed Spike staring at her. "What?"

"Sorry, but…. You celebrity, me regular Joe."

"And?"

"I'm having a hard enough time pounding it into my head that you're a person too, not just some pretty face on a screen. It may never happen for all the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember seeing you in _Interview With The Vampire_ holding your own against the likes of Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise and Antonio Banderas, then I turn around and you're all grown up and kissing another woman and manipulating everyone's life, and then you're this cool action hero, and now…. You're engaged to someone I know."

Buffy shrugged. "You know, all of this isn't exactly east for me. Those are just characters. At the end of the day, I go home…."

"To a mansion in Beverly Hills."

"I go home and take off my pants and my makeup just like everyone else does after work. Acting is just a job. Being Buffy…. Now that's hard. I feel like I'm constantly fighting a stereotype."

"You are."

Buffy sighed. "Everyone around here seems to expect me to want everything and be this big diva when all I want is to spend time making new friends and loving my fiancé."

"At least they're not hounding you anymore."

"Not complaining." Buffy sighed again and looked at her watch. "And probably hasn't eaten yet. I think I'm going to go get him something to eat."

"Well, the car's this….."

"No, I'm going to walk. I think I know this town well enough."

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah. I'll just stay with Angel until he decides to quit for the day."

"Call me if you need a ride, though. I'm just a small town away."

Buffy laughed. "Will do. See you later, Spike." She waved and turned away, walking towards the Espresso Pump. She only got turned around once, but she quickly found her way. At the Espresso Pump, people stared at her as she walked in. The small town of Sunnydale was still buzzing about her presence there, but they no longer rushed up for autographs. Every now and then, if she was out, they would try to strike up conversations with her. Unfortunately, she hadn't met anyone too interesting outside of Angel's group.

As she stood in line, a tall blonde man walked up to her. "You're Buffy Summers, right?"

"That's me." Buffy said.

"Riley Finn." He held out his hand and shook hers. "It's really great to finally meet you."

"Thank you."

"My girlfriend Samantha is a huge fan. Well, I am too, but she's got every one of your movies."

"Awe, that's sweet."

"So, how do you like the small town of Sunnydale?"

"I like it a lot."

"You're dating the lawyer guy, Angel, right?"

"Engaged to."

"Oh. Cool."

"Do you know him?"

"Only in passing."

"Oh." Buffy stepped up to the counter and ordered. She thought that would get rid of the drooling Riley, but it didn't.

"So, you like cheese Danishes?"

"Um, it's for Angel, but yeah."

"Let me guess, the latte is for you."

"No. Angel again."

"You like mochas? They have a lot of sugar."

"And?"

"Aren't you on one of those Hollywood diets?"

"Do I look like I need to be?" Buffy was agitated now. "I just spent over a week in the hospital and about three weeks of eating nothing. Look, Riley, I hate to be rude here, but I've got my stuff and I'm leaving. Have a nice life."

She pushed past him and headed two blocks down to Angel's office. The little parking lot had three cars other than Angel's black convertible and Cordelia's little red sports car. At first, Buffy considered just taking the Danish and coffee home and waiting, but then she decided that Angel would probably need a break. In the lobby area, two men sat on one of the couches and an older woman with blonde hair sat on a chair across from the men. She looked agitated.

"Hey Buffy." Cordelia said, smiling brightly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty decent." Buffy said, walking up. "Is he busy?"

"Never too busy for you."

"So, you're the new play thing." The blonde woman said, walking up to them.

"Buzz off, Darla."

"You won't last. They never last."

"I told you he doesn't want to see you."

Darla ignored Cordelia. "He's only in it for the fame and the money. Why don't you just give it up and let a real woman handle him?"

"Oh, because you did so well with him the first time around." Buffy retorted.

"Look, you little plastic Barbie doll…."

"Darla, if you don't leave this office now, I'm going to call the cops." Cordelia said, stepping up next to Buffy.

"Like they could do anything."

"Why don't you just screw your husband and leave everyone here alone, hmm?"

"I don't have a husband. I'm divorced."

"As long as you believe that, I'm sure the rest of the world will. Tell me, how many guys did you sneak behind his back and how long before he found out the first kid wasn't his?"

Darla looked at Buffy. "He'll come back to me once he's through with you. He always does."

"I believe it's you who comes crawling back to me." Angel said from his office doorway. "And it's me who keeps tossing you back to your sleaze husband." He walked up behind Buffy and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck. "Get out of my office, Darla, and don't come back ever again." He looked at Cordelia. "If she doesn't leave, call the police."

"You got it, boss." Cordelia said with a glare at Darla. "See ya, Buffy."

Angel gently led Buffy into his office and closed the door behind them. "Awe, did you bring me lunch?"

Buffy handed him his latte and Danish. "Yeah, but you're busy, so…."

"Nonsense, baby." Angel wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "How are feeling?"

"A little weak in the knees."

"What's wrong? Where's Spike at? Are you alone? Did you walk here? I'm going to shoot him."

"No, Angel, I meant…. Weak knees…. You and the kissing in the office and a weird fantasy I have…." She blushed. "And I told Spike to go on. He offered to drive me around, but I wanted to walk. I'm fine really." She noticed Angel staring intently at her. "Really."

"Fantasy, huh?"

Buffy shook her head and blushed profusely, tucking her hair behind her ears. "It's… stupid really."

"Let me be the judge of that." Angel crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, facing Buffy. She thought he looked so sexy like that. "Go on. What's this fantasy of yours?"

"You know…. Office, desk, lots of kissing and…. Stuff…. And swooshing things off said desk…. See, stupid."

Angel glanced at the desk with a smirk and then checked his watch. "Well…."

"You've got clients out there."

"But I've got my fiancée here telling me that her fantasy involves an office and sex and well…." He gestured around the room. "We're in an office. And I'm completely turned on by you."

Buffy giggled as Angel moved behind her and started to kiss her neck while fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She turned her head just enough so he could kiss her. She also caught sight of the grandfather clock standing behind Angel against the wall and the time. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Bam! Airport! Twenty minutes."

Angel slumped. "Really?"

Buffy caressed his cheek. "I promise we'll get to it when you're not busy and I don't have anyone to pick up." She kissed him gently.

"Do you need a ride home?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Um…. Yeah."

Cordelia's voice came over the intercom suddenly. "Angel, Mr. Welch is still here and still needing to be divorced."

Angel sighed. "Tell him it'll be just a minute, Cordy." He looked at Buffy and then grabbed his keys off the desk. "Here." He handed them to her. "I'll call you later when I'm ready to come home."

"Ok." Buffy kissed him again.

"Thank you for lunch."

"I thought you might need something to hold you off until dinner."

"I'm more looking forward to dessert." He smiled at her sexily with dark, hooded eyes and lifted an eyebrow.

Buffy shook her head and walked out, putting a little bit more sway in her hips. She heard him groan behind her and she smiled to herself as she walked out, waving to Cordelia.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry if this isn't as good... I couldn't find my rhythm on this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better. I've got plans.

Chapter 17

"So, you like it out here?" Bam asked, watching as Buffy moved around the kitchen at the mansion making sandwiches for them.

"I love it. Sometimes it's a little awkward with the stares and the whispers, but those will die down eventually." Buffy said.

"How's Angel?"

"Happy. He's at work right now."

"I figured."

"I had a run in with his ex today."

"Oh really?"

"She's very disgruntled. Said that Angel was only in it for the fame and the money and that he would come back to her." Buffy rolled her eyes. "They've been broken up forever."

"No chance of him wanting her?"

Buffy looked at Bam shocked. "No! God no! She was a real bitch. Wasn't ready for a mature relationship. Not to mention she had a 'convenient' miscarriage just before she broke up with him."

"Abortion?"

"Most likely. But she's not fessing up to it."

"So the baby was Angel's?"

"Would've been."

"Damn." Bam paused. "Ville says hey."

"Awe, I need to call him, but with the time difference and all..."

"Nah. It's cool. He says you shouldn't be worrying about talking to him."

"He's so sweet." Buffy set a plate with a sandwich and a pile of chips in front of him. "There ya go."

"Wow, you've been domesticated."

"Only slightly."  
"Any idea when you're going home and getting back to work?"

"In about a week or so." She sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."

"I'm sure."

Buffy eyed him and then smiled. "So, what's been going on in West Chester? Anything exciting?"

"Oh, nothing worth mentioning."

"How are Ape and Phil?"

"They're good. They say hi."

"How's Missy doing?"

"She's... Missy."

"Are you ok? You seem kind of... Dodgy."

"Listen, Buffy..."

The phone rang and Buffy held up her finger, running to get it. "Hello. Hey! Now? Ok, I'll be there in a few. Love you too." She hung up. "Angel. I gotta go pick him up."

"Why?"

"He loaned me his car so I could come get mine and get you."  
"Oh."

"You want to come?"

"Sure." Bam set down his half eaten sandwich and followed Buffy out.

* * *

Angel walked into the living room where Buffy and Bam were sitting in front of the fireplace. He handed them each a Guiness and then sat down behind Buffy. She scooted back and leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "So, do you like Mexican food?" 

"Some." Bam said. "Why?"

"Well, there's this really good authentic Mexican restaurant on the outskirts of town I thought we might go to for dinner."

"Only if you're up for it." Bam said to Buffy.

"Oh, sure. Bring on the spice." Buffy said. "Do they have enchiladas?"

"Yup." Angel said.

"Good. I'll go change." Buffy got up and headed into her and Angel's room.

Bam looked at Angel. "Hey, man, is there an ice skating rink around here?"

"Yeah, it's about ten miles from here. Why?"

"Well, I was gonna see about renting it tomorrow and taking B skating."

"Oh. She'll like that."

"I figure it'll help build her strength up some more. Get her ready to head back to LA."

"I can't believe it's been that long since she got here."

"Yeah. Ville and I miss her. It's gonna suck for all of us when she goes back to work."

"Why?"

"She won't be around as much. And it's hell trying to get a hold of her. Mandy answers her phone for her while she's working."

"Mandy?"

"Her PA. She's had the last few months off since B's been on tour with the band and all. Now that she's headed back to work, Mandy's working too."

"Mandy didn't have a job while Buffy was out?"

"No, B kept paying her so Mandy wouldn't be without money and so she wouldn't leave. If B didn't have Mandy, she'd be a lost soul."

"Really?"

"B's scatter brained when she's working. Mandy keeps her organized. She's also a good friend to B. When she doesn't have a guy to go to a primere or an award's ceremony with, Mandy is B's date."  
"Oh, is Mandy that strawberry-blonde girl that stopped by here after Buffy first got home."

"Yeah, that's her." Buffy said, walking back in. "I told you about her."

"I just forgot. Please forgive my male brain."

"All's forgiven and forgotten. You guys ready?"

"You look nice." Bam said.

Buffy looked at her Genetic-jeans and purple and black corset top. "Thanks."

"Hey, you're wearing the boots I bought you."

"Yeah. I still love them." Buffy eyed Bam for a second. "You ok?"

"Just missed you, is all."

"Ok, then."

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning to find a note on Angel's pillow. It told her he would be at work if she needed anything and for her to have a good time with Bam that day. She sat up and stretched. She guessed she was spending the day with Bam. Buffy headed out into the living room and found Bam sprawled on the couch going over a script. Her ice skates sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

"I don't remember bringing those." She said, startling Bam.

"Fuck! Make noises before you sneak up on me."

"Sorry."

Bam picked up the skates. "I had Mandy overnight them here."  
"Why?"

"We're going skating."

"We are?"

"I rented out the rink for today."

"Why?"

"Because I figured you'd like to do something other than sit around and be a housewife. Something you love. Something that will also help build your strength back up."

Buffy sighed. "Bam…."

"Don't argue. Go get changed and let's go." She just stood there. "Am I going to have to dress you myself?"

"I can do it." She glared for a second before turning and going into her room.

An hour later, Buffy was lacing up her skates while Bam waited on the ice, his hockey skates already firmly attached to his feet. He waited, trying to act impatient, but failing miserably. Buffy knew he was up to something and she hoped to make him nervous enough to make him spill the beans. So, she took her time lacing up her skates saying that she had to get the tightness around her ankles just right.

"It's never taken you this long." Bam said.

"It's been a while." She answered simply.

"B, come on."

"Bam, we have the place to ourselves all day. What's the rush?"

"I hate waiting."

"Then start skating. I'll be out there in a minute."

"B…."

Buffy's cell phone went off and she stopped lacing up her skates to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey." Ville said.

"Ville! You're just in time to help me annoy Bam to death."

"Why? What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just lacing up my skates too slow for him. He's in a pushy mood today."

"So, you're skating?"

"Apparently." Buffy looked at Bam with a big smile and went back to her phone conversation. "So, how are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm good. I'll be back at work soon."

"That's good. We miss you on the tour. The guys say hello."

"Awe, tell them I miss them too. Maybe I can join you again when you're in Australia. I love it down there."

"That'd be nice. We'd love to have you with us."

"Awe, really?"

"Of course. Jonna says hello, by the way."

"Oh, tell her I say hey back."

"Well, I let you get back to Bam."

"You don't have to."

"No, I really do need to let you get back to Bam. He's got something he needs to tell you."  
"What's that?"

"I'll let him tell you. I love you, Buffy."  
"Love you too, Ville. Talk to you later?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up and quickly finished lacing her skates up like the ex-pro she was. Bam was still standing at the boards next to the entrance. She skated around the rink twice to get warmed up, packing on the speed and then gliding for a second or two before speeding up again. Bam just waited at the boards. She finally finished and then stopped dead in front of him. "Ok, you got me out here... So start talking."

"What?" Bam asked.

"Ville said you had something you needed to tell me."  
"Fuck." Bam sighed.

"What's wrong?" She took his hands and started skating backwards, pulling him with her.

"I was going to get to it on my own time. I may have to kill Ville now."

"Nah. I knew something was going on and I would've made you fess up eventually."  
"Yeah, but by then I would have worked up the guts."

"Brandon Cole Margera needing to work up the guts for something? Impossible. You're the gutsiest man I know."

"That's when it comes to pranks and skateboarding." Bam sighed and allowed Buffy to pull him along. "Buffy, I really don't know how to say this."

"Then just spit it out. Direct and to the point."

"Just how you like it."

"Damn skippy."

"See, I know you better than anyone."

"Yes, you do."

"And you know me better than anyone."

"At least I think I do. You can surprise me from time to time."

"Buffy, I love you."

"Awe, I love you too Bam!" Buffy went to hug him, but he held her back.

"No, Buffy. I LOVE you. I want you to marry me." Buffy's face reistered shock as she let go of her grip on Bam's hands. "Buffy!" Before he could reach her, she collided hard with the boards and fell to the ice on her hip.

"Ow!"

He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees to help her up. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Buffy pushed him away and got up by herself, gripping the hip she'd fallen on. For a long moment she just stood there, staring at him.

"Say something!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? This is the stupidest thing you have ever done!" She shook her head. "I'm getting married, Bam! And not to you. I love you, but not in that way. You're my best friend. My partner in crime. The guy that's supposed to threaten to kill anyone who breaks my heart."

"And I can still be that... Just..."

"No. No 'just' Bam. I love Angel. I'm marrying Angel. What? Did you just expect me to forget about him and say, 'Oh, I love you that way too' and we'll go riding off into the sunset?"

"No."  
"What did you expect then?"

"Well not you fucking going psycho on me, that's for damn sure."

"Then tell me. How am I supposed to act?" Bam shook his head. "Bam..." Buffy skated back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "I do love you. But you're my best friend. Even though you want more, I can't give you more."

Bam sighed and wrapped his arms around her too. "I know. I didn't want to tell you, but..."

"No. No, I'm glad you did. No secrets between us, remember? We made that pact a long time ago."

"That's why I told you. That and Ville pressured me into it."

Buffy laughed. "Don't blame this on big brother Ville. He's not the one with feelings for me."

"Don't joke, B. I still love you."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll just take it day by day. It's the best we can do, right?"

"How did you become so positive in a world where your friends are serious pranksters, drug addicts, and rock stars?"

"Because I've seen the people they really are when they're not those things and they're all pretty cool."

"So we're cool?"

"Of course! I'm sorry I acted so crazy."

"I'm surprised you didn't bitch slap me or kick me with your skates on."

"I still could."

"No. No, it's cool."

"Good, now that's out of the way, I need to ask you a favor."

"What's that?"

Buffy gave Bam an awkward smile. "I, uh... I want you to be the one to give me away."

"What?"

"Bam, you know how the father is the one who's supposed to give the bride away? Well, as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father."  
"You can borrow Phil. I'm sure he'd love to give you away."

"No. It has to be you."

"What about Justin... Or Lynn? Or your mom? Your mom will be pissed at you for not asking her to be the one to give you away."  
"I've already talked to her about it. She agrees with me on this."

"Why me?"

"Bam, you're my best friend."

"I can't."

"Why?"  
"Because... I can't give you away to another man.

"You've been the one person I've run to for the last thirteen years whenever I needed someone for comfort or fun... I've run to you for pretty much everything. It has to be you."

"Buff..."

"No. Stop. Listen to me. When I get married, I want and I need you to be the one to walk me down the aisle. It can't be anyone else."

Bam sighed. "I don't know."

"I do." She held his hands and smiled up at him. "I know that you're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend. That'll never change. I won't let it. Please Bam."

"Damn it. You know I can't resist that face. You just pile it on with that face."

"So, you'll do it?"  
"Yeah, I'll do it."

Buffy squealed and threw her arms around Bam's neck. "Thank you Bam! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" After a moment, Buffy started skating again. Bam raced to catch up with her. She was moving fast and turning in every direction, looking like her old self. A noise at the entrance to the rink made them both stop and turn.

Angel walked in carrying a drink tray with three tall cups in it. "Thought I'd drop by for lunch."

"Angel!" Buffy skated over to the boards and pulled a T-stop.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself."

"With that?"

"I thought you were going to trip yourself."

"Nah. I'm a pro." She leaned over the boards and kiss Angel lightly. "Awe, you brought... lunch! Yum."

"My friend Doyle, his wife Harry owns a little restaurant downtown. She made us lunch."

Bam skated over. "Whatcha got?"

"Burgers for us, fried chicken sandwich for the lady."

"French fries?" Buffy asked.

"Nice and crispy with a side of honey mustard just for you."  
"You spoil me!"

"I try."

"After we eat, you should slap on some skates and come out here with us." Bam said.

"No, no... I'm good. Don't need to go back to work with a wet butt. But I think I can stick around for a few minutes to watch you guys."

Buffy smiled and got off the ice, going to sit on the bleachers and eat with her fiance and best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Buffy sighed heavily and sat down on the couch in her trailer, leaning over and burying her head in the couch cusions. She wasn't feeling very good and she hadn't been for the past few days. Her stomach was queazy, she always had a headache, the world spun at times, and she just felt off. She was in New York again, beginning filming on _Alice_. Bam was in Florida filming _Jackass 2_ and Ville was in Europe touring. Angel was still in Sunnydale running his lawyer business.

It had been almost a month since she had gotten to leave and come back to work. She was excited about getting back to work, but she missed Angel a lot. After talking it over one night, the two of them had decided to wait until May or June of 2007 to get married. It was far enough ahead that they could plan around it and a honeymoon. She didn't want a huge wedding like all the stars seemed to have. She wanted one that was a backyard ceremony with just their closest friends and family there. After a long argument with Bam, she had given in and let him be the one to plan the reception. He promised to make it "memorable." Buffy knew that with Bam, "memorable" meant huge party that will probably get them kicked out of the township the party was held in.

As far as wedding dress shopping went, all Buffy had to do was put in a call to her friend Vera Wang. Vera had been excited and had scheduled a meeting where they could sit down and start plans for Buffy's custom wedding dress. When asked where she wanted to have the wedding, Buffy had paused. She didn't really know at first, but when she sat down and really thought about it... One place kept popping into her head. Her great-grandfather's huge Southern plantation in upstate Alabama. The backyard was perfect for a wedding. It had a rose garden back there that rivaled the White House's. People begged to have weddings there and the historical societies wanted to give tours, but her family had never allowed it out to be rented out to the public. She remembered visiting the plantation when she was a little girl and getting lost in the roses for hours. Her uncle Victor owned the plantation now and Buffy hadn't been there since she was 9.

There was a knock on her trailer door. "Come in." Buffy called.

"Hi." Joyce Summers walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Mom!" Buffy smiled and stood up, but the world spun and she was forced to sit back down.  
"Buffy!" Joyce rushed to her daughter's side. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"I don't feel so good."

Joyce felt Buffy's forehead and cheeks. "You don't seem to have a fever. Where's Mandy?"

"She's on set waiting for me."

"Honey, you need to go home. You can't work when you're sick."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little dizzy spell." Buffy stood up, wavered a little, but she didn't fall down. "See."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of days." Buffy sat back down. "It's on and off all day."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"No." Buffy waved it off. "I'm sure it's just a touch of the flu. I'll be fine." She brightened. "Hey, what are you doing in New York?"

"I came to see my daughter since she doesn't come to see me."

"Mom, I'm busy….."

"I know. And I also came to discuss the wedding."

"Don't worry about the wedding. It's not till next year and Bam's taking care of the reception, and that's the main hassle, so it's all good."

"Well, your uncle Victor suggested having the wedding at the plantation."

Buffy perked up. "Really? I was going to ask about that."

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to tell him."

Buffy's phone rang and she picked it up. "Yeah? Oh, yeah. Ok, I'll be there." Buffy hung up. "Mom…."

"Go. I'll meet you at your apartment tonight. We'll go out for dinner."

"I'll call you when I get off."

"Ok dear." Joyce kissed her daughter's cheek before the petite blonde stood up and walked out.

* * *

Angel paced his office and glanced at the phone. He wasn't busy today. In fact, he wasn't busy for the next week. He had a few clients that were supposed to come in at various times during the week, but he could rearrange them. "Cordy!" Angel called.

Cordelia opened the door to his office. "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Clear my schedule for the rest of this week. Reschedule them to next week or whenever's good for them."

"Why?"

"I'm surprising Buffy in New York."

"Awe, that's so…. Romantic! She'll love it." Cordelia turned around, muttering to herself, "Wish someone would be romantic to me."

Angel chuckled and headed out of the office.

* * *

"Surprise!" Bam said when Buffy walked into her apartment after dinner with her mother. He had a huge smile on his face until he saw how haggard Buffy looked. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel so good." Buffy said, flopping down on the couch and dropping her stuff on the floor.

Bam sat down next to her and felt her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I know. My mom's already done that bit. I just feel tired and like I'm gonna hurl at random moments. I was fighting it through dinner with mom, but damn... That just makes me more tired and pukey." She looked at her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished over at Sirius, thought I'd stop by and see ya."

"That's sweet." Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the back of the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shrugged. "Water?"

"Coming right up." Bam disappeared in the kitchen and started shuffling around. "How's work?"

"It's good. I can't wait for this movie to come out."

"They should ask Ville to do a song for the soundtrack." Bam came back in and handed her a glass of water. "This movie seems like a great movie for a HIM song."

"It does, doesn't it?" Buffy took a sip of water and sighed. "I have no clue what's wrong with me."  
"I could give you a list."

"Funny."

"Have you gone to a doctor?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Want me to take you now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Do you ever?" Bam held out his hand and when Buffy took it, he hauled her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you checked out."  
"Ape would be so proud of you."  
"Why?"

"You're actually thinking about someone other than yourself."  
"B, I love you. If there's something wrong with you, I want to try and fix it. You're my best friend. Besides, you're the logical part of the trio. Who would keep me from going too far? Ville?"

Buffy snorted. "I'm still trying to figure out which one of you has more sanity."

"That's why we need you to be 100 Buffy because Ville and I would be lost without you."

"I'm touched."

"Have you talked to Angel lately?"

"I talked to him yesterday."

"Does he know you're sick?"

"Yes."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he didn't care what I did."

Bam looked at Buffy and shook his head as they got in the car. "I've always said you're a horrible liar."

"He said I should go to a doctor." Buffy groaned. "I just don't feel like it. The press will get wind that I was in the hospital and then they'll have a field day making up stories about why. Probably because I'm anorexic or belumic or something like that."

"Well, you have lost some weight from that whole thing in Finland."

"And it's hard for me to put on weight."

"It's that psycho fast metabolism of yours. You need to let Phil borrow it for a while."

"Your dad is doing good. He's really started watching what he's eating lately."

"B, he went to a fair and stopped at every little stand that advertised food!"  
"See, he was watching what he was eating. Or at least reading the signs to tell him what he was eating." She giggled.

"Feeling better?"  
"A little. So, let's get some ice cream."

"B..."

"Please Bam. You know I hate hospitals. Let's just go get ice cream. I want a strawberry milkshake."

Bam glared at her for a long moment and then sighed. "Fine. But if you're still like this in a couple of days, you're going to the doctor, right?"

"Sure."

"Buffy."

"Ok. I promise."

* * *

The next day, Buffy was feeling better. Production for the day wrapped earlier than expected, so she had time to go out and enjoy the day. Despite the cold, it was a beautiful day outside. She drove to her apartment and headed up to change into something warmer and then go shopping. That all changed when the elevator doors opened and she discovered her fiance standing there with a dozen white roses and a huge smile on his face. Buffy squealed his name and jumped in his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise." Angel kissed her passionately, holding her tightly.

"Big surprise!" Buffy hopped down and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a slow week, so I thought I'd come surprise you. How are you feeling? Are you still sick?"

"I don't know. I feel pretty good today. My mom's in town and she's been checking up on me and having other people check on me. So, between everybody checking on me and work, I don't have time to be sick."

"Why haven't you gone to a doctor? It could be serious. With you travelling to other countries, it could be the bird flu."  
"Because it's really moved into Finland." Buffy smiled. "I'm fine. I'm sure it's just a stomach virus that'll go away. It may already have."

Angel looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "How's work going?"

"Good."

"I would've surprised you there, but I wanted to use my key to your apartment and feel special."

"Awe," Buffy stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently. "You are special."

"So, what were you planning on doing today?"

"I was going to get changed and go shopping. Why? Do you have something better planned?"

"Well, maybe... I thought we could go shopping for food, rent a movie, and come home where I'll cook for you and then we can lay around and watch said rental movie."

Buffy laughed. "You trailed into lawyer speak."

"Sorry."

"That sounds like a damn good plan. Let me go get changed."

"Where should I put my bags?"

"Uh... Upstairs in the bedroom."  
"Ok, they're in the car. I'll be back up." Angel kissed her cheek and headed down to his car. He managed to dodge the photographers staking out Buffy's apartment and get to his car unscathed. By the time he got back upstairs, Buffy was no where to be found. "Sweetie?"

"In here." She called from the bathroom. Her voice sounded like she'd just been throwing up.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, she was bent over the toilet and gagging. He rushed over and held her hair up for her, rubbing her back to try and soothe her. She obviously had nothing left to throw up, so Angel got up and doused a rag in cool water and handed it to her. "You ok?"

"It just hit me. I took off my shirt, and WHAM! Bathroom."

Angel let her rest against the cool tile of the wall and went and got her a sweater. He gently slipped it on and helped her get into a heavy winter coat. "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to have to direct me to your doctor's office."

"Angel, no..."

"Yes. This isn't normal, Buffy. Randomly getting this sick could be serious. You need to see a doctor."

"Bu..."

"No. We're going."

"I wasn't arguing. I was saying the photographers are outside. Let's just pretend that we're going out to the grocery store."

"Ok."

"That would mean putting me down and letting me walk." He looked a little wary. "Angel, I can walk fine."

Angel sighed and set her down. Making sure she was steady, he took her hand and led her outside. The media spotted them and rushed over, but they hurried to his car spouting off stories of grocery shopping. They managed to make a clean getaway and, surprisingly, no one followed them. Buffy directed Angel to her doctor's office and he pulled into the private parking lot. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long to get in to see the doctor. Buffy's doctor was a tall woman with motherly features and she'd been taking care of Buffy since she had been born. After telling Dr. Morgans all of her symptoms, Buffy was forced to go through a series of tests and she even had to pee in a cup.

As they sat in Dr. Morgans office waiting for her to come back, Buffy could tell Angel was nervous about the results. "Angel." He looked at her. "I doubt it's anything serious. It's probably just a stomach virus."

"Yeah. Probably." Angel said, obviously not believing it.

Buffy took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Yes, it it." Dr. Morgans said, walking into the office and shutting the door.

"See." Buffy said to Angel.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel blurted.

Dr. Morgans laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now, Buffy."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. "It's not a stomach virus?"

"No. Frequent urination, morning sickness, dizzy spells, nausea, tender breasts... You're going to be a mother."

"Oh, that's such a reli... WHAT!" Angel said.

"I'm sorry, say that again." Buffy said.

"Buffy, you're pregnant. Congratulations. I have a few pamphlets of OBGYNs in this area that I highly reccomend..."

"Are you sure?"

"Obviously this wasn't planned and it's huge news, I understand, but..."

"Huge news? This is... This is... Oh my God!"

Dr. Morgans laughed. "Buffy, we need to start talking about OBGYNs and getting you on prenatal vitamens."

Buffy blinked, confused. "Wait, but... Me? Now?"

"These things happen and I know you don't believe in abortion..."

"No, I would never think that unless there was something seriously wrong..." Buffy's head snapped up. "There isn't, is there?"

"Not that I can tell, but I'm not in obstetrics. I need to prescribe you your vitamens, and then we'll talk about the best OBGYNs, ok?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure... Of course."

"I need to sit down." Angel said.

"You are." Dr. Morgans said.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Are you ok?"

"I think he's in shock. You may need to break out the smelling salts."

Dr. Morgans laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time." She pulled out some local OBGYN pamphlets and handed them to Buffy and began to talk about each one and the ones she highly recomended while Angel kept staring straight forward.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Sorry it's so short. I've been crazy busy lately! I went to a HIM concert in Myrtle Beach, my brother's getting married in a couple of months, my friend Lana is getting married next month, my friend Tammy's baby is due in July, my job has been keeping overly busy, etc. etc. etc... Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 19

Angel watched Buffy as she sat, unmoving, unblinking, staring out at the New York skyline. Since returning to the apartment, she hadn't said much. She'd barely smiled. It worried Angel because they were going to be parents together and she didn't seem happy about it. He offered her a glass of water and she took it without a word. "Baby?"

"I'm letting it sink in." Buffy said quietly.

"Who are we calling first? My dad or your mom?"

"Neither."

"What?"

"Not right now."

"Why?"

"Angel, just... Go away and let me deal with this, ok? I need to let this sink in."

"But..."

"Please? I just need some space." With that, Buffy walked out onto the balcony. It was freezing outside now that the sun had gone down and she didn't have a coat. Angel thought about bringing one out to her, but he decided it was best not to. Instead, he headed into the guest bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Out on the balcony, Buffy didn't feel the cold. There was a life inside of her, growing, waiting to come into this world... And she was terrified of it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about what her plans had been before this. She wanted to act. She wanted to travel the world. She wanted to be free of kids until she was older and ready. Now... Without thinking, she picked up the phone and dialed Ville's number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleep ridden voice.

"Ville?" She sniffled.

"Buffy?" He was awake now. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"Of what, sweetheart?"

"Can you come to New York?"  
"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Uh... I'm in Australia."

"Then I'll come to you. I just... I'm scared."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be out there tomorrow."

"Ok, sweetie. I'll see you then."

Buffy hung up, tears falling faster down her face. She went back inside and up to her room and started packing a bag. When she came out of the bathroom, Angel was standing in the doorway. "What's going on?" He asked. "Where are you going?"  
"Australia."

"Australia? Why?"  
"I got a call. I have to leave tonight."

"A call? For what?"

"A movie."

"Buffy, this isn't about the baby, is it?"  
Buffy emitted a strained laugh. "No." She packed her toothbrush and toiletries. "Of course not. I just got a call for a part I've been wanting."

"Don't you have to work."

"My agent will call the studio and let them know. They'll work around me."

Angel watched her warily. "What about my week here with you?"

Buffy kept her back to him. "I'm sorry, Angel, but I really have to go. It was sweet of you. I loved the surprise, really I did, but..."

"You have to go. No, I get it. It's your job."

Buffy sighed with relief. As long as he couldn't see her eyes, he wouldn't know she was lying to him. After she closed her suitcase, she turned and put on her best smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Angel kissed her gently, wanting to make it deeper, but Buffy moved away too quickly and headed downstairs and out the door.

* * *

On the flight, Buffy had called Mandy and had her inform her manager that she had to go to Australia on an important errand for a few days and that she would be in contact, but please don't ask questions. Ville was waiting at the airport for her and Buffy managed to hold in her tears until he got the door closed behind them at his hotel room. As soon as the latch fell into place, the tears started streaming down her face again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ville sat down on the bed with her and held her gently in his arms, rocking her slighly.

"Oh Ville, it's all messed up." Buffy sobbed.

Ville rubbed Buffy's back. "What's all messed up? Did something happen between you and Angel?"

Buffy nodded. "But he just doesn't know it."

"Was it something he said?"

"No." Buffy took a deep breath, calming herself long enough to say, "I'm pregnant." And then she lost it again.

Ville stared in bewilderment for a long moment before he snapped out of it and gently lifted Buffy's chin. "Sweetie, that's good news."

"No, I know it is, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not ready."

"You have 9 months to get ready."  
"It's not enough time. I'm only 24. I can't be a mom."

"Buffy, you already are."

"What?"  
"Look around. When you're not around, I have no one to make me clean my room. And you should see the guys' rooms! It would make you so disappointed."

"Ville, please..."

"I'm being serious Buffy. You take care of us."

"It doesn't matter." She sighed. "I'm screwed up Ville. I've been through so much and it's fucked with my head. I'm going to screw this kid up."  
"Everyone is destined to screw up their kids. No one is immune from it. And you're not screwed up."

She snorted. "I've never taken care of anything in my life. Not really. My bills are paid by someone else, my house gets cleaned by someone else, I've never done my own taxes, I don't know how to run a washer or dryer, I..."

"Buffy, none of that matters. Women have this beautiful instinct when it comes to their children. They know exactly what the kid needs without really thinking about it. Someone else will still pay your bills, someone will still clean your house, someone else will still do your taxes, someone else will still do your laundry...And you'll have more time to bond with your beautiful new baby."

Buffy shook her head. "Do you remember what I told you when we were together? About my plan?"

"You know I can't remember anything that happened yesterday."

She laughed. "I always said that once I had children, I would stop acting and focus on them."

"That's rediculous. Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to spend as much time with them as I can."

"Then you take a year or so off, but don't stop acting. You love acting. You once told me yourself that nothing's made you this happy since ice skating." He paused with a devilish grin. "And then Angel came along and he became first." Ville pulled Buffy to his chest and held her tightly. "Buffy, you're going to be a mommy and you're going to be spectacular at it."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Cheer up, Buff."

"I'm still scared shitless."  
"Well, that's natural. But you know what's even greater?"

"What?"

"You have this huge family that will help you take care of this baby as well as Angel." Buffy still looked confused. "What? Uncle Ville and Uncle Bam Bam are going to spoil this kid rotten! Phil and Ape will have another grandchild. Your mother will have her first grandchild. Face it. Your baby is doomed to a life of royalty."

Buffy laughed. "I guess so."

"So, when can I tell the world?"

"Wait. I want to be able to tell mom and Bam and everyone before I let the world know."

Ville looked disappointed. "My first chance to be Uncle Ville and I can't share it with the world."

Buffy smiled and placed her hand on Ville's cheek. "I love you, Ville. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that." He gave her another devilish grin. "I love you, too, kid."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Doll?" She shrugged. "I love you, too, doll."

"Do you have a gig tonight?"

"Of course. It's the neverending tour." Ville leaned back and looked at Buffy. "Now see, you're all splotchy." He reached across and picked up a T-shirt hanging on a chair and gently wiped at her face.

"Thanks." She shook her head. "I have no clue how to break the news to everyone."

"Well, you don't need to treat it like it's a burden. Break the news sounds so... Depressing." He hought for a moment. "Get everyone together for a nice dinner somewhere, fly them in if you have to, and tell everyone before dessert."

"Why dessert?"

"Because I hear if you share good news before dessert, it makes everyone think it tastes better."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Some magazine. You know I'll never remember." Buffy laughed and wrapped her arms around Ville's waist, laying her head down on his shoulder. "Hey, you want to come to the show tonight? We'd love to have you."

"Sure."

"Can I tell the guys at least?"

"No. Not until the dinner." Ville pouted playfully. Buffy just shook her head. "No." He pouted some more. "Not budging."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Buffy walked into Angel's outer office where Cordelia was chatting to her friend Harmony on the phone. She looked up and smiled. "Harm, I gotta jet. Someone more important just showed up." Without waiting, Cordy hung up. "Hi!" She jumped up and hugged Buffy tightly. "How are you?"

"Better." Buffy said.

"What happened with Angel? He won't talk to me. He just came back and started working."

"It's…. A long story. Is he…. Is he here?"

"Yeah." Cordy sat on the edge of her desk. "He's been brooding in there all day. You want me to let him know you're here?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'll just…." She pointed to the door.

"Oh, sure! In fact, I'll give you guys some privacy." Cordy picked up her purse. "I have some errands to run anyway."

"Thanks."

Cordy smiled at her and patted her arm. "See ya."

"Bye." Buffy watched her leave and then turned to Angel's door. She knocked lightly and poked her head in.

Angel looked up from his desk. "Buffy!" He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it wide and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hi." She said, hugging him lightly.

"How are you? How did your thing in Australia go?"

"Oh, it was…." She paused, unsure of what to say. "It was good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. A little nauseous."

"Is everything ok? You seem…. I don't know."

"Um…. I'm…." She shook her head and sighed to herself. "Ville says hi."

"Oh. When did you see him?"

"He's in Australia. Had a few tour dates down there."

"Oh. Did you go to the show?"

"Of course."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. But I made him promise not to tell anyone else until we were ready to announce it."

"Oh."

"It's killing him. What did he say? Oh, he said he finally gets to be uncle Ville and he can't share it with the world."

Angel laughed. "How is he?"

"Tired. He's on the never ending tour."

"Poor guy."

"They're all having fun, though. It's what they love."

"Of course." Angel took her hand. "I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I was headed back to LA. I've got a red eye back to New York."

"What for? You should stay here. I'm sure dad….."

"No, I really need get back. I've got a job waiting for me that I just ran out on. I just wanted to let you know I'm back in the country." She kissed him softly.

As she was headed out the door, Angel's voice stopped her. "If you don't want this baby, I won't stop you." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I know why you went to Australia. I knew he was there and that you were running to him."

"Angel..."

"I know how you're feeling about this."

"Do you?"

"It's my baby too, you know. I had a part in making it. And I don't understand why you'd run all the way to Australia to talk to someone else instead of talking to me about how you're feeling." Buffy stayed silent. "Why can't you just admit that you're scared?" He walked around in front of her, but she wouldn't face him. "Buffy, I'm terrified. I'm scared shitless about this. I've never been more terrified of anything in my life. And you know why? It's not because I'm going to be a father and it's not because it's going to completely change my life. It's because I know this is terrifying you. I saw it the moment we found out. You're 24 years old. You have a highly successful career that's spanning out ahead of you. There are all these opportunities that are opening up for you. And this baby…. You think you have to give all of that up." He cupped her cheek and gently forced her to look at him. "You don't. There are millions of women out there who have successful careers and they're mothers. Good mothers. And you don't have to do it alone." Angel held her to him tightly. "I love you, Buffy. I'm going to marry you. We're just going to have kids a lot sooner than planned. You can't set this things on a schedule. They just happen."

"I'm sorry, Angel."

"It's ok."

"No, I'm sorry I ran to Ville and I didn't talk to you."

Angel sighed. "I was hoping that you'd figure out that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, but I panicked."

"I know you did."

"I've always run to Ville or Bam or mom about things. I've never…."

"I know, sweetie. It's ok."

"You're not mad?"

"I was a little mad, but I'm over it. They're your best friends. They've been all you've known for years."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Getting there. It's just going to take some serious getting used to. I have to make announcements. I have to get bodyguards. YOU have to get bodyguards and better security around here. I..."

"Wait? Bodyguards? Secuirty? Why?"

"Angel, I'm a famous actress. In this day and age, the press is more interested in seeing couples and creating drama. The second they find out I'm pregnant... All hell is going to break out for both of us. We may have to do what Brad and Angie did and retreat to Africa to get away."

Angel slumped against the edge of his desk. "Shit."

"Welcome to my world."

"Do we have to announce it?"

"Uh... It's gonna be kinda noticable. I'm going to look like a toothpick with a HUGE olive on it."

Angel snorted. "Guess so."

Buffy sighed. "And we have to announce it to our friends and family first."

"How are you planning that?"

"A huge dinner. I was thinking of renting out a restaurant and getting everyone together. Maybe make it a theme."

Angel laughed. "I see you're feeling better about this."

"Not really, but I figure the more I try to embrace it, the more used to it I'll become."

"Ok. Where would this dinner be?"

"LA. New York. Hell, Austin where we met. I don't care where."

"How about Paris or Rome or..."

"Europe? Wow. You're thinking big."

"They're beautiful cities. Or how about Helsinki since you love it there so much?"

"Or right here in Sunnydale."

Angel blinked. "What?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Are you sure?"

"We can eat at that restaurant... The one we ate at when Bam came out to visit."

He smiled slightly. "I think I like that."

"We can rent it out for a week or two from now and invite everyone. I can get Element to arrange a private jet for Bam and our friends that live out there."

"Who's Element?"

"The skate team that Bam Bam skates for."

"Oh."

"I can talk to a few people and get them to make Bam think he's coming for a skate demo and he'll bring his parents and the guys. Ville already knows, so he can figure out a way to get the band out here. I've got to convince mom to take a few days off of her job and in turn convince Giles. I need to get a hold of Justin and Lynn. I'll have to call Brad and tell him over the phone cause there's no way he could make it."

"We have to make sure the restaurant will do it first."

Buffy chuckled. "Baby, I'm Buffy Summers. Seriously, do you think they're going to turn me down?"

"Good point."

"I'm not one to throw my weight around, but I'm not above using my celebrity to get things done every now and then. Don't listen to those crazy tabloids."

"I don't even look at them anymore."

Buffy smiled. "Angel, we're going to be good parents, right? We're not going to corrupt this baby too bad?"

He chuckled. "Well, I can't guarantee the corruption part, but I know we'll be good parents cause we'll be together."

"You sound like a cheesy greeting card."

"I try." Angel paused. "Hey... What about the wedding?"

"What?"  
"Are we still going to have one with you being pregnant?"

"Of course." Her face lit up. "Angel, I've got the perfect plan for the wedding."

"What's that?"

She smiled mischeviously. "I know the perfect way to get married with me being pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Buffy smiled at Bam who stood there and looked at her with a slight hint of tears in his eyes. "What do you think?"  
"I think you look beautiful." Bam said.

She was standing in her Vera Wang wedding dress that was form fitting to the waist and then it belled slightly. It had a slight train to it and the entire thing was done in intricate embroidery. There was a crimson ribbon around her waist and the bow in the back was small and drooping, the rest of the ribbon flowing down her train. The sleeves of the dress were little chiffon cap sleeves that were just for show. She had put her hair up in a loose bun with a big crimson flower on the side of it and little, random tendrils flowed freely in her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup except for some mascera and chapstick that made her lips slightly shiny. She didn't even have jewlery on, but she looked stunning.

Bam had been under the premis that he was coming to LA for a skatedemo, but instead had ended up in Sunnydale. Then he and his friends and family had been whisked off to a club called The Bronze and it had been done up in crimson and white flowers. In front of the stage was an archway with the same flowers and in the middle of the archway and a white pedistal wrapped in crimson ribbon and a white candle stood on top of it. There were chairs set up in rows facing the archway and an aisle with a white carpet up the middle. Everyone knew what they were there for the moment they walked in. Of course, that was just before Cordelia had walked up and whisked them backstage to change into formal wear. Buffy knew everyone's size and style, so she had picked well for everyone.

Now Bam was standing in the "bridal room" staring at his best friend. "I can't believe... I'm so happy for you."

"Well, save some happiness for later." Buffy said.

"Why's that?"

"The reception."

"I'm kind pissed that you didn't let me plan it."

She shrugged. "Well, I'll let you plan the first anniversary party."

He nodded. "Works for me." Bam paused. "Obviously the guys knew about it."

"I had to tell them. They're providing the music."

He laughed. "I should've known."

"Actually, I was just going to get Ville to do 'In Joy and Sorrow' acoustic, but he insisted."

"Damn, you get a free HIM concert."

"I'm just cool that way."

"Damn you look beautiful."

"You look pretty good yourself. You've always looked good in suits."

"I hate dressing up." He smiled. "But I don't mind doing it for you."

She smiled and took his hands. "Hey, once we get up there, I want you to be my man of honor. Angel has his dad and his brother and Gunn and I only have Ville and mom. Can't have it all uneven, can I?"

"No. Of course not." He looked away, blotting at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Are you crying?"

"No. My eye itches."

Buffy smiled, holding back her own tears. "Ok. I believe you."

Cordelia walked in with a huge smile. "You about ready?"

"Yeah." Cordy stared at her a moment. "What?"

"Hold on." She reached up and took her necklace off. It was a diamond solitare dangling from a thin, white gold chain. "Here."

"What? No, this is yours."  
"You need a necklace. The dress doesn't look right without one."

"But, you're dad gave this to you. I don't..."

"It's cool. Just consider it a wedding gift."

"Thank you Cordy. It's beautiful." Buffy hugged Cordelia tightly and she heard the woman sniffle.

Cordy pulled away and dabbed at her eyes. "Come on. Everyone's waiting." She turned and headed out before she started crying.

Buffy started to follow her, but Bam grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Buffy... Even though I wish it were me waiting at the end of the aisle, I'm happy for you. I really am. You're the happiest I've ever seen you."

"I love you too, Bammie."

Bam hugged her tightly and then held out his arm. "Ready?"

"Willing and able." Buffy answered. She slipped her arm through Bam's and he opened the door for them.

* * *

Buffy and Angel sat next to each other at the head table while HIM finished up "The Sacrament". Ville looked at Buffy and winked and she got the hint. It was time to make their big announcement. Angel helped her out of her seat and Ville helped Angel help Buffy onto the stage. Ville handed her the microphone, kissing her cheek and wishing her good luck. She smiled and took Angel's hands.

"Hey everyone. Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. It was really the only way to get around being swamped by paperazzi." The crowd let out a polite laughter. "Besides, I want to get this in before I'm too big to look good in white." This time the crowd let out a confused whispering. Ville and the band just stood there and smiled. "The reason I say that is because, we're pregnant. Angel and I are expecting our first child together in October." There was a round of applause and a couple of hesitant claps. "I know it's a little sudden. Hell, we weren't expecting it. Two weeks ago, I ran off to Australia it scared me so bad. But... We're ready now. And we'll let you know when you can start sending baby shower gifts." The crowd applauded and laughed a little. "But now, it's time to cut the cake because I'm getting a craving." She held out the microphone and Ville took it back, announcing that there would be a short intermission. Buffy laughed and walked off the stage with Ville and Angel while the rest of the band put their instruments down.

After Buffy and Angel cut the cake and turned it into an all out cake fight, Joyce caught Buffy in the bathroom area while she was just finishing cleaning the cake off her face. "Buffy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Buffy said, drying her face off.

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"You're so young. And you've still got a career and you haven't even known Angel THAT long..."

"Mom, I'm ok. Angel and I have talked about it. We'll make it through."

Joyce sighed. "Buffy, having a baby..."  
"Changes your life, I know."  
"I just think it might be wise to wait a couple of years before you have kids, that's all."

"Mom, you can't put these things on a schedule."

"I know that."

"It happened and I'm not turning back. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am, but I'm also worried about you. You and Angel should have at least a year to get used to being married."

"Well, we don't. And that's ok. It's our first kid, so we'll learn it all together. And it'll make us closer."

Joyce placed her hands gently on Buffy's cheeks and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Little Buffy... You have so much to learn." Then her eyes welled up. "As scared as I am for you, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. I guess everyone goes through this when their daughters or sons are going to have babies."

Buffy hugged her mother. "I'll be ok, mom. I will." She smiled brightly. "Angel and I will be ok. We were meant for each other." She sighed. "Great, I have to pee again."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Over the last three months, Angel had moved from Sunnydale to Buffy's house in LA. The press hounded Buffy and Angel everywhere they went, so they didn't get out much anymore. After Buffy had wrapped with _Alice_, she had cancelled any movies she had planned to be in over the next year and wouldn't be doing any more until further notice. Mandy, Buffy's PA, was doing their grocery shopping and anything else they needed so they didn't have to go out. Buffy had bought Angel his old office building that had an apartment underneath it for his private lawyer's office. Cordelia had followed her job to LA and now lived in a swanky apartment that Buffy had helped her buy.

Married life for Buffy and Angel wasn't as easy as they'd expected. Buffy was used to being away all the time or having something to do, but now all she could really do was hide in her house and learn to be domestic. Angel worked just as much as he used to and sometimes he would get so busy, he would end up having to stay at the office. Angel was worried about Buffy traveling to see HIM perform, so to make him happy, she didn't go. All of it caused them to fight more than usual, but they still loved each other and didn't regret getting married.

Thankfully, the band was in LA for a couple of gigs, so Ville had been keeping Buffy company. Bam tried his hardest to stay in LA so he could be there for Buffy, but he had things to attend to, so he couldn't always be there. But, at the moment, they were both in town and Buffy sat with them and happily showed them the latest ultrasound. "It's a boy." She said proudly.

"Are you sure it's not a sea monkey?" Bam asked, turning the ultrasound upside down.

Buffy snatched it back. "Yes, I'm sure." Ville held out his hand and Buffy handed him the ultrasound. "Next month's ultrasound, I'll get to bring home a DVD of it. It's one of those 4D ultrasounds."

"Have you picked out a name?" Ville asked.

She shrugged. "We've tossed a couple around, but nothing too solid. I like Landon, Connor, or Macon."

"What if you have a girl?" Bam asked.  
Ville shook his head. "It's not a girl, Bam. See, there's the proof." He pointed to a spot on the ultrasound that made it clear the baby was a boy.

"These things have been known to be wrong."

"It's not wrong." Buffy said. "We're having a boy."

"Where is Angel?" Ville asked.

"He's at work as usual." She sighed and set the ultrasound down, slumping back on the couch.

"Pissing you off?"

"A little. You know, I'm starting to worry that mom was right. We should've had more time to get used to each other. I think I'm driving Angel crazy with my wacky hormones and the constant hounding of the paparazzi every time one of us steps out the door."

"Well, he knew what he was getting into." Bam said.

"It is annoying, but he seems like he's holing himself up in his office."

"You didn't ask him to move to LA. It was his idea."

"You're not helping." Ville scolded. He took Buffy's hand. "Listen, you need to talk to him. That's where Jonna and I went wrong. We didn't talk to each other. I don't want to see you lose this relationship."

"I don't either." Buffy said.

"Well, when he comes home tonight, talk to him."  
"But I'm coming to the show."

"I know you want to get the band more press time..." She laughed. "But Buffy, you need to work this out with your husband. You two can't let this stuff build up and then explode. I know you too well. When you finally do explode, it's like watching Hiroshima go. And by the time the bomb drops, your son will have already arrived and it's never good for the child to go through that."

"I can speak from experiance."

"Exactly."

"Can I please come to the shows? Angel and I can talk after you guys are gone." She made a pitiful face and teared up her eyes.

"Don't pull that crying bullshit. I hate it when you do that. Makes me feel like I've killed your puppy or something."

"Awe, come on, Dad! Let little sis go to the concerts." Bam said. "She's been a good girl and she hasn't left the house in so long!" He gave Buffy a little dramatic hug and pouted at Ville with her.

Ville laughed. "Fine. Damn it, you two make me need a cigarette!"

Bam gave Ville a stern look. "Go outside with that, then."

Ville rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't know why you insist on saying that every time. I know I can't smoke around her." He placed his hand over his heart. "I have not and will not smoke anywhere near the lovely and pregnant Buffy Summers." He gave them a devilish grin and headed for the back door.

"How's your mom?" Bam asked Buffy. "She hasn't seemed too thrilled about this."

"Well, actually, she's getting more and more thrilled every month. She's bought all these books about being pregnant and childbirth and taking care of the baby after it's born... She even got me the cliche book _What To Expect When You're Expecting_."

"Have you read any of them?"

"I read part of the cliche book. I couldn't stomach the childbirth book." She shuddered. "I really just don't want to think about that."

"That bad?"

"The videos they show you in school, you know the graphic ones that do the close up shot? I think I'd much rather watch that than think about how I'M going to feel. All I'm saying is: They better load my ass up with drugs."

Bam laughed. "Have you been to any breathing classes or baby yoga?"

"Hell no. That's stupid. And baby yoga? Please! That's for celebrity moms who want the attention."

Bam feigned being shocked. "You're saying you don't want the attention?"

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "I don't understand the fixation on celebrities and every little detail. Ninety percent of the time, it's fiction! Just the other day, Mandy brought a magazine that said mine and Angel's marriage was falling apart because this baby wasn't his. That the reason Jonna and Ville broke up was because the baby was Ville's." She rolled her eyes. "And my doctor told me that some reporter came in and tried to pay her for my medical records and updates on any future doctor's appointments. They had to kick another reporter out because he tried to pay her to give him copies of the baby's ultrasounds."  
"Damn."  
"I know. It's annoying as hell. You think the paperazzi would follow me to Finland? I'd love to hide out there until after the baby's born."

"I think you're not safe anywhere. They followed Brad and Angie to Africa and they're still stalking them even after Shiloh was born."

"Angie's been giving me helpful hints too. She suggested that if it came to it, I should head over to Africa with her and Brad until the baby is born. They have great security."

"Are you going to do it?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? If it stays this bad, I'll never get any peace anywhere I go."

"True."

Ville walked back in. "Well, gorgeous, if you're coming to the concert, we should go now." He took her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Hey, is Aiden still you're opening act?"

"No, their last show was in Vegas. Fireball Ministry is opening for us."

"Awe, that sucks about Aiden. I wanted to see wiL. He's a sweet guy."

"He said to tell you hello and good luck."

"See? Sweet. But Fireball Ministry's a good band." The phone rang. "Hold on." She rushed over to the counter and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be running late tonight. Don't wait up for me, ok?"

"I won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

"The HIM concert. I'm leaving now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not going in the mosh pit. Bammie and I will stand on the side of the stage."

Angel sighed. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"How would I get hurt?"  
"I don't know. There are all kinds of ways."

"I'll be fine."

"You said Bam's with you?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He sounded wary. "Have fun."

"Thanks. Cause I really needed your permission."

"Don't be that way."  
"What way? I'm pregnant, not three years old."

"I know that. I just worry."

"Angel, I've been taking care of myself for years. I've been to a zillion concerts and I'll be at a zillion more."

Angel sighed. "Fine. Have fun. Love you."

"Love you too." Buffy hung up and looked at Ville and Bam. "See?"

Bam shook his head. "I don't know why he's so worried about you."

"Because he's her husband and she's five months pregnant going to a rock concert. I see where he's coming from on this." Ville said. Buffy and Bam started to protest, but Ville held up a hand. "But Buffy's right. She's been to a lot of concerts and she knows how to handle herself."

"And I'll be there." Bam said.

"Precisley."

"I won't leave her side." He wrapped a protective arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Good to know." Buffy said. "Can we go?"

"Of course." Ville held open the door for Buffy and Bam and they headed out. Luckily, Buffy's house was surrounded by a large privacy wall and an automated gate. If you didn't have the passcode, you weren't getting in. She was thankful that the press were on the other side of the wall, but there had been a few that were stupid enough to climb over. Brad had hired security guards for Buffy, so those photographers had been quickly escorted off the premisis and into a jail cell.

As Bam backed the car up, Buffy sat in the backseat and watched as the press swarmed the car when the gates opened. Security officers pushed them back and out of the way. Buffy didn't worry about having her picture taken because the windows on her Range Rover were tinted so no one could see in the backseat and barely see in the front seat windows. She was small enough to hide behind the seat, too, when they started taking pictures through the windshield.

Outside they screamed out questions like, "When are you due?", "What are you having?", "Is the baby Angel's or Ville's?", and "Where are you going?" Buffy just shook her head as they drove off. Outside the House of Blues, even more press was staked out, talking to HIM fans that were waiting to get in the venue. When they saw Buffy's Range Rover pull up, they all ran over. Thankfully, the House of Blues security was efficient and warded them off. There was a huge barricade out back that kept the fans and the press back. Buffy, Ville, and Bam were able to get through the backstage entrance without any trouble. As the night progressed, Buffy noticed that none of the boys touched any alcohol. Ville didn't even drink on stage. Which was why Buffy was down right confused when Ville called her name and motioned for her to come out on stage with him. She shook her head, but he beckoned more. Finally she gave in and walked out into the glaring lights and thunderous roar of applause.

"Sweethearts, this here is Buffy Summers." Ville announced in the microphone. The crowd screamed louder. "Oh, I see you've heard of her." He motioned for them to get quiet. "She's one of my best friends. Fuck, I'd even go so far as to say she's my little sister." The crowd went crazy again. He waited patiently. "And in case you didn't know it," Ville wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders and gently touched her growing abdomen. "I'm going to be an uncle!" This time the crowd went absolutely nuts. Buffy could feel the stage shaking from the noise. He settled the crowd down again. "So, in honor of Buffy and her baby, I'm going to play..." He scratched his chin and thought a moment. "What do you want me to play?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Buffy shrugged. "'Your Sweet 666?'" The crowd screamed. "That's always a good one."

Ville smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Beautiful, sweetie. 'Your Sweet 666' it is." The music flared up and Ville grasped her hand, not letting her leave the stage as he sang the words and the band played. He shared the mic with her as she happily sang along. The rest of the night flew by. The concert ended and Buffy and the boys hung out backstage for a while. Buffy, Ville, and Bam didn't creep into the house until almost 4 in the morning.

Buffy giggled slightly. "Tonight was awesome."

"You feeling all right?" Bam asked.

"Perfect. Why?"

"You're five months pregnant and you've been out all night."

"I'll sleep all day until it's time to head to the concert tomorrow."

"Hey, I didn't see Angel's car." Ville said.

"He probably didn't come home." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Buffy..."  
"Seriously, I'm not worried. He said he was working late and probably figured since I wasn't going to be home, he should just stay at the office. His apartment is nice down there."

"As long as he's not mad."

"I don't care if he is." Ville started to protest. "Look, just because we're married and I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I have to completely give up my life and everything I love about it. I can still go see my friends perform, I can still stay out all night and sleep all day... not like I don't already... and I can still travel. God, I miss travelling! I miss New York."

"You would have NO peace in New York." Bam said. "I think their paperazzi are worse than LA's."

"I miss West Chester."

"And West Chester misses you. Why don't you come back? Stay for a few days... You'd be taken care of and besides, I wanna see you and Phil get into an eating contest."

"Why?" Ville asked.

"Please? You haven't been around this girl long enough. When she gets a craving, there's NO stopping her. I saw her go through a whole quart of Reeses ice cream."

"Oh, do we still have some?" Buffy asked, headed off to the kitchen.

"Hey! What about West Chester?" Buffy asked, following after her. Ville followed both of them. Buffy stood in front of her large freezer debating over which flavor of ice cream she wanted. "You don't have a lot of time. Don't you have to stop travelling after a certain point?"  
"Yes." She decided on the Moose Tracks ice cream. "I'll see how I feel, but the answer is probably yes."

"Are you gonna share?" Bam started to open the container for her, but the death glare she sent his way stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

**A Word From the Author:**

As far as any of my other fics go, they're up in the air. I've had a lot on my mind lately that's really inspired this story. (Which is weird, because it has nothing to do with getting married or being pregnant directly.)

**A Charmed Slayer** is going to be on the back-burner for quite some time because I have a LOT of chapters written that are stuck on my old, decrepid computer that I recently found out was stuffed in the back of the attic and I can't get it down without help and THAT won't be happening.

**A Long Time Coming** is kind of stuck in a rut in the story line. I want to get Buffy and Angel together, but it's complicated to do at this point in the story and it's kind of... well, in a rut it seems doomed never to come out of. I'll work it out. I just need some inspiration. shouts at the Elders to send me a Muse or a freaking Cupid as hot as Coupe!

I don't like the way **Tipping the Scales: Back to the Future** is looking. It's upsetting me, so I've stopped writing on it. Just like **A Long Time Coming**, I'll get some inspiration and it'll be back full scale.

ponders What else...?

OH! I've been thinking about bringing a couple of my previously written stories from my website over here to 'em out, let me know what you think.

That's all for now. Looking forward to your comments.

-BuffyL


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Buffy sighed and glared at the empty ice cream container she was holding. It was eleven at night and Angel was still at his office. He hadn't called that night either. She was getting frustrated with his late nights. Her hormones were going crazy and she wished she could blame it on those, but she knew that the late nights would bother her even if she wasn't pregnant. It really pissed her off that she sat at home alone most nights and couldn't go out anywhere. Despite the fact that Angel had made that speech that he wanted this baby and they would do this together, Buffy had a sinking feeling that Angel was getting cold feet about being a father.

Bam was asleep upstairs in the guest bedroom he had set up as his mini-apartment. Ville and the band had finished their US tour and were back in Europe touring. Buffy had thought a lot about Bam's offer to go to back to West Chester for a while. She had even considered staying there until after the baby was born. She was finally happy about the notion of being a mother. She was ready. Buffy glanced at the time again and then headed upstairs. She shook Bam awake.

"Wha..." He asked groggily. "Time?" Bam shot up. "Is it time? Do we need to go now?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "I wanna go to West Chester."

"Ok, we'll leave tomorrow." He started to lay back down.

"No. I want to leave now."

Bam sat back up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Bam, can we just go? I wanna go now."

He looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong. "Yeah. Sure. Go get a bag packed and I'll get one packed."

She nodded. "Ok. I'll be right back." Buffy got up and headed into her room. Her and Angel's room now. She paused for a second and then grabbed her big, black, rectangular roller bag and started stuffing clothes and toiletries in it. She grabbed the stuffed Thumper Bam had gotten her from the Disney store years ago and her big red and black fluffy pillow and wrote Angel a short note telling him she would call him later. She headed into Bam's room where he was just zipping up his suitcase.

"You're going in that?" He asked.

Buffy looked down at her black HIM shirt with a gold Heartagram on it and her black Spongebob lounge pants. She had slipped on a pair of black skater shoes and put her hair in a ponytail. "Yeah."

"Ok." Bam was in a Turbonegro shirt and jeans with his typical skater shoes on. Without warning, he took off his jeans and put on a pair of gray Ren and Stimpy lounge pants. He smiled at her. "I'll be a fashion disaster with you."

Buffy laughed. "It'll probably be a fashion STATEMENT by tomorrow morning. Besides, at least I match."

"You know I don't care." He helped her down the stairs and out the side door into the garage. Bam loaded their stuff in the backseat of the Range Rover and got into the driver's seat. Within an hour and a half, they were at LAX booking seats on the next flight to Philadelphia. Buffy had turned off her cell phone on the plane, so she didn't get any of the calls that Angel made to her. By the time he got to the airport, their flight had just taken off.

On the plane, Bam looked over at Buffy. "So, what's up?"

"What?" Buffy asked, staring out the window.

"I know you're spontaneous, but I've never known you to randomly fly somewhere in the middle of the night."

"I miss West Chester."

"I know, but you didn't call Angel."  
"I left him a note."

"A note? B, you should've..."

"Bam, please don't lecture me. Not right now."

He picked up her hand and held it tightly in his. "I'll take care of you." Buffy smiled at him and squeezed his hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Castle Bam was quiet when they got in. Bam called for anyone to answer, but no one did. "That's strange." He mumbled. "Well, let's get your crap in your room." He took her bag and hauled it up the steps with her in tow. Her room at Castle Bam was the one place that was untouched by Angel. It was the one place that was completely under the influence of Buffy's single life. She plopped down on the plush bed and laid back.

"I missed this place." She said.

Bam picked up her suitcase and sat it down on her dresser. "I wonder where everyone is. It's weird there's no one here."

"They've got lives... I think. Where's Ape and Phil?"

"Probably at their house. You wanna go see em?"

"Not right now. I'm jet lagged."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go downstairs and turn on some music and just sit down."

"All right." He helped her to her feet and down to the living room.

* * *

"I don't get it." Angel said as he paced in front of Cordelia. "She just left. She left me a note on the bed and most of her clothes were gone." Cordelia just stared at him like he was an idiot. "What?"

"Boy, you are SO dense." Cordy said.

"What?"  
"Please, if I was five and a half months pregnant and MY husband never came home at night and I was left sitting around with nothing to do but gain baby weight..." She huffed and started fiddling with her nails.

"Cordy!"  
"What?"

"What would you do?"

"Exactly what Buffy did. Go somewhere where I felt wanted."

"She doesn't feel wanted?"  
"Angel, the only person she has to hang out with, other than her PA, is her best friend and sometimes he's not here because he has a life too. So, my guess? She's pretty lonely and pissed off. Add to that some pregnancy hormones and you've got a pretty lethal mix. Did you know that she knows a couple of different fighting styles? I wouldn't mess with her."

Angel sat down at his desk. "Why didn't she talk to me?"  
"Uh, hello! You're always here." She looked at him for a moment, judging if she should say what had been on her mind lately.

"What?"

"Ok, don't get all 'grr' at me, but... I think you're scared."

"Of what?"  
"Being a father and being married."

"That's rediculous."

"No it's not. Please, you've been a bachelor for, what?... 32 years and now, all of a sudden, you've got a wife and kid on the way. Hell, even I'd be scared."

"But I'm not. At least, I thought I wasn't. I thought that once I'd found the love of my life and finally settled down, I'd be ready for everything."

"Are you?"

Angel sighed. "No. I feel like there's a part of life that I'm missing."  
"And so does Buffy. She's 24 years old, she has a career to die for, and she's not used to being in one place for very long. Three months, five months tops, is really all she can take. I mean, jeez, she's got a house here, she's got one in New York, one in Australia, one in Finland, and she's got her own room in West Chester. She's got more money than God, so she can afford to stay anywhere she wants for however long she wants and she's done that for years. A habit like that doesn't just go away once you get married."

"Is it me? Am I expecting too much?"

"I think so."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, I'd say call her, talk to her, and let her do her independent thing. She's a free spirit and from what I can tell, you're never going to tame that. Even after this baby is born, she'll still travel the world with the baby."  
"And what about me?"  
"You're a complete home body. You like parking it in one place. You always come back cranky when you travel on business. You two are, like, total opposites." Angel glared at her. "But, hey! Opposites attract, right?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I don't know if this is going to work."

"Don't say that." Cordy walked around Angel's desk and sat down on it in front of him. "No, you guys love each other and you'll work it out. You know that once she goes back to work, she'll be travelling everywhere."

"I know."

"And she's not going to leave the baby with a nanny."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me." Angel stared at her. "What? We had lunch about a month ago and talked about everything." Cordy patted Angel's shoulder. "Opposites attract and you guys are like those psycho strong NASA magnets." She stood up. "Give her a day of freedom and then call her. I'm sure she'll be ready to talk."

* * *

"God! You know, you should let me win a few times. It'd be better for your health." Buffy said to Bam as he sunk the 8 ball in his purple pool table.

"Why?" Bam asked, setting up for a second game.

"Because! My hormones are crazy, I can't control them, and I find myself getting frustrated that I'm not winning anything!"

Bam laughed. "That's cause you suck at this game. You always have."

"Then I'm not playing anymore. Get Trivial Pursuit. I'll kick your ass at that."

"That's cause you're, like, a freakin genius. How about Monopoly?"  
"Oh, that sounds fun."

Before Bam could run off to get the game, the front door opened and Phil walked in. "Hey Bam, what are you doing here?"

"Buffy wanted to come visit." Bam pointed to Buffy who had moved over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Buffy."  
"Hi Phil." Buffy called.

"What are you doing here?" Bam asked.

"I came to pick up some paperwork of yours."

"Oh. That's cool."

"What are you two planning?"

"Game night. We may go out to watch drunk guys do karaoke later."

"Hey, want me to call Ape and we can all have dinner together tonight?"

"B? Sound good?"

"Food?" Buffy called back.

"Lots." Phil said.

"Food sounds great!" Buffy said, walking into the hallway. "Lots of food sounds even better."

* * *

"She's not picking up." Angel said.

"She's probably got it turned off." Cordy said. "Doesn't want anyone bugging her on her vacation or whatever she's doing."

"I've left four messages."  
"Well, then she'll call you. Isn't that what she said in the letter?"

"I wouldn't call it a letter. It was more like a note. '_Gone with Bam to the airport. Don't know when I'll be back. Call you later. -Buffy_'"

"She's an actress not a writer."

"Boy, you sure are sticking to her side and you're not even being paid to."

"She's a nice person who just happens to be crazy famous."

"And that last part has nothing to do with it?"

"A little."

"It's called tact, Cordy."

"Tact is just saying things that aren't true. Ok, seriously, stop calling her. The more messages you leave, the more desperate you seem."

"I am desperate."

"So? Look, she's not going to call you back if you keep trying to reign her in. A few more messages and I'm predicting a divorce." Angel glared at her. "Oh please. You're the one practically begging her to stay in the house and die of boredom. Let her live. Let her travel. That's basically what your whole relationship was before you got married. She was travelling the world, you were staying home and working. Why, because you're married, does she have to stay home?"  
"Cordy, she's pregnant. She can't go traipsing all over the world."

"Why not?"

"She's pregnant!"

"So?"  
"Cordelia..."  
"Oh shut up."

"Let's pretend I'm the one who signs your checks and let's see what happens when I stop signing."

"If you were going to fire me, you would've done it a long time ago. Just let her have her fun. So she's pregnant? Big deal. Angelina Jolie was pregnant and that didn't stop her from going all over Europe and Africa and all those third world countries. And Shiloh came out perfectly fin. She'll call you back. I promise. And when it gets closer to the baby's due date, she'll settle down in one place." She paused. "Which will definitely be with you."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N  
Sorry it's so short. I've been engulfed in this book called _The Constant Princess_. It's about Catherine of Aragon and it's wonderful. I promise that I'll have a longer chapter full of yummy angst of delicious fluff next time. But, this little part is necessary to continue the plot line.  
-BuffyL

* * *

Chapter 24

Buffy sat in her room at Castle Bam and stared at her cell phone. She knew if she turned it on, there would be 100 messages from Angel... And probably a few others wondering where she was. Sighing, she picked it up and turned it on. Sure enough, her voicemail icon came on. Instead of listening to all of them, she just erased them. It was one at night and she was the only one up. So, she decided to call Angel. It was nine at night in LA. He would be up. She hadn't talked to him in a couple of days because she'd been having so much fun in West Chester.

He picked his cell phone up on the second ring. "Angel."

"Hi." She said simply.

"Oh. Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"No. I was just closing up the office. Are you ok? You ran off so suddenly and..."

"I had to get out of there."

"You couldn't talk to me first?"

"I don't want to fight."  
"Neither do I. But my pregnant wife just ran off with her best friend to the other side of the country without talking to me about it."

"Oh stop! Just stop. I can make decisions on my own. Besides, everytime I try to talk to you about travelling, you always say that you're worried about what could happen and that I shouldn't because I'm pregnant." He didn't say anything. "I can travel. I'm not dying. I'm just pregnant."

"I know that."

"Then why won't you let me do what I want instead of sitting at home being bored?"

"Because I worry."

"You don't need to. I can take care of myself."

"Is that why you left? To prove to me that you can?"  
"No. I left because I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to come see part of my family and I didn't want to hear my husband bitch about it."  
"I don't bitch."

"You do bitch. And you treat me like I'm some tiny glass figureine that could break at a moment's notice."

"I don't."  
"You do." She sighed. "Angel, I've got the greatest friends a person could ask for. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I just... worry."

"I know. And I can't stop you from worrying, but I can assure you that I'm perfectly ok. Safe as houses." Angel sighed. She knew he wasn't happy about her being away without him, but she knew that he knew she was going to be ok. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"  
"Of having a family."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because..." Angel paused. "Because I don't know if I'm ready."  
"Weren't you the one who..."  
"I know. But now that I've had time to think about it and the closer it gets..."

"The more scared you are. I know. I'm scared too, but I know everything is going to be ok."

"How do you know that?"  
"It's a figure of speech. Jeez! I don't know, but I do know our families will help us. And I'm totally hiring a nanny to help."

Angel laughed for a minute. "What have you been doing wherever you are?"

"I'm in West Chester and I'm having a lot of fun. Ville's going to be in New York tomorrow, so Bam and I are going up there to see him and my mom."

"I've been working."

"And there's another reason I left."

"We're back to that?"

"Yes, we are. I need you to come home at night. I need you to be there with me. I sit home at night and hope that you'll come home and have dinner with me or sit with me or even talk to me for a while. But every night I get disappointed. You've even missed the last two doctor's appointments because you've been working. We're supposed to be a team and the only person helping me is Bam. I love you. I want us to work. But I don't want to sit home at night and wonder whether you're coming home or not. I don't want to be domesticated."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I know you want to travel. I know you hate sitting in one place for long periods of time. I know I've been working myself into the ground."  
"And?"

"And what?"

"And you're only working yourself into the ground as an excuse not to face the fact that you're child is due in a few months and yes, you do have a family. It's no longer all about Angel."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"  
"You'll be running all over the world making movies and travelling with HIM."

"Of course I will."

"And you'll take our baby with you."

"I'd like to take you, too, but I know that you'll never leave your job."

"You can't just run off with our baby. I'll never get to see it."  
"It? Our son, Angel. We're having a boy. Don't call him an 'it'. And you'll know when I'm leaving so you'll have plenty of time to see him before we leave. But I refuse to just leave him at home to be attended by a nanny during the day and I especially won't leave him there if I don't have a gurantee that you'll be home by a certain time. And why are we even talking about this now? This won't come up for another year and a half."

"I just..."

"Angel, we'll talk about it later, ok? I have to be up early tomorrow to head up to New York."

"Bye."

"Bye." She waited for an 'I love you', but all she got was the dial tone that said he'd hung up. Buffy sighed and threw her phone on the night stand with a groan. She placed her hands on her protruding abdomen and said softly. "It may just be me and you, kiddo. I don't want it to be, but you're daddy seems to be too scared of you. I just thought he'd be more grown up about all of this." There was a soft knock on the door frame and she looked up to see Bam standing there. "Hey Bammie."

"You ok?" Bam asked, walking over and sitting down next to Buffy, taking her hand in his.

"Been better."

"Listen, I heard everything you just said on the phone and to your baby boy... Buffy, I want you to know... You know, if it... If it doesn't work... I, uh... I want to help you. If you'd let me... I'd like to help you raise your son. I'd like to be a dad to him."

"Bam..."

"Buffy, I don't want you to be sad and alone. Especially with a baby. And it's only if you can't work things out between you and Angel. I hope you do because Angel makes you happy and that's all I want is for you to be happy."

Buffy squeezed Bam's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Bam Bam."

"Hey, do you want to head up to New York now?"

"Now? It's 1:30!"

"Sure. Traffic'll be light and we're both wide awake. Why not?"

She stared at him for a minute and then smiled. "Sure. I'll just toss my shit in my bag and we'll head out."

* * *

Angel went about his work, but Buffy's words echoing in his mind kept him distracted. _I refuse to just leave him at home to be attended by a nanny during the day and I especially won't leave him there if I don't have a gurantee that you'll be home by a certain time._... _I sit home at night and hope that you'll come home and have dinner with me or sit with me or even talk to me for a while. But every night I get disappointed. You've even missed the last two doctor's appointments because you've been working._... 

He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He was abandoning her slowly because he was scared. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was more than happy that he was married and he was finally going to be a father. But something in the back of his mind gave him second thoughts about the whole thing. It terrified him. And it scared him even more than he could hurt Buffy like he was. And to scare him even more, he was starting to worry that Bam was winning her over. He knew her better than Angel did. They had such a long history together.

Shaking his head, Angel tried to clear that out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it. Right now, he needed to concentrate on work. "Would you leave already?" Cordelia said, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Angel looked up at her exasperated face.

"Angel, stop brooding and go be with your wife. I was hoping that you would be smart enough to have figured out by now that if you don't get your butt over there now, she's never going to forgive you. Especially if you've holed yourself up at work AGAIN!"

Angel looked away to his computer. "I'm busy."

Cordelia hit the button on the monitor, shutting the power off. "You're not too busy to save your marriage." She handed him a plane ticket to New York City. "It leaves in three hours. If you're not on it, you might as well draw up the divorce papers for her."  
"Cordelia..."  
"You can thank me later. Go pack." Angel stood up and started to say something, but Cordy cut him off again. "I know! What would you do without me? Blah blah blah... GO!" She shoved Angel towards the door and watched him leave. As soon as he shut the outer office door behind him, she slumped into his chair and sighed. "I really should get paid extra for this."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Buffy, Ville, and Bam all sat around a booth at an intimate restaurant in Manhattan laughing and chatting. They had spent all day shopping and talking and having fun. Out of sheer boredom, they had ordered one of everything on the menu, and two of everything on the desert menu. They had worked their way through the appetizers and were now working on the entrees.

"I don't know about you two, but this chicken isn't the best I've ever had." Ville said.

Buffy reached over to Ville's plate and took a bite of chicken. "Yeah. Not half as good as this chicken alfredo." As if to prove her point, she took a forkful of the chicken alfredo and shoveled it into her mouth.

"Damn!" Bam laughed.

"What?"

"I still want to see you and Phil in an eating match."

"Shut up. I'm eating for two."

"I'm so stoked that you're having a boy!"

"Why?" Ville asked.

"Because I can teach him to skateboard."  
"Yeah, turn him into a little you? I don't think so." Buffy said. "And besides, even if I was having a girl, why couldn't you teach her to skateboard? Girls can skateboard."

"I always figured if you had a girl, you would teach her to ice skate."

"You know what? I'm not going to force my kid into anything he doesn't want to do. Just like all of us, I'll let him decide what he wants to be."

"I wanted to be the bassist in the group, but that didn't happen." Ville said.

Buffy laughed. "You were destined to become the lead singer of HIM. Get over it."

"I'm over it. Trust me, I'm over it."

"Where the hell is dessert?" Bam asked.

"We haven't even finished with all of this!" Buffy said.

"I have."

Ville chuckled. "Well, you're going to have to wait because Buffy and I are still eating."

Bam shrugged and looked at Buffy. "Have you talked to Angel lately?"

"No. I called his office this afternoon, but no one picked up. I figured I'd at least get to talk to Cordelia and see if she's talked to him. Guess he's still pissy about that fight."

"Well, you were right." Ville said. Bam and Buffy had filled him in on everything. "He needs to spend more time at home helping you out and less time worrying about what he's missing out in bachelor-land."

"And if not…." Bam said, causing Ville to glare at him. He just shook his head and kept going. "And if not, we'll be there to help raise the baby."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you guys." She sighed.

Ville took her hand. "He'll come around…. Or I'll throw a flowerpot at him. I'm good at that."

She was laughing as she said, "That's really not that funny."

"Fuck yeah it was!" Bam said, almost choking on his wine.

Ville shook his head, laughing with them. "I'm so funny, it's killing Bammie."

* * *

Angel sighed as the old man at the front desk of Buffy's apartment building said for the third time, "No, sir. She didn't say where they were going. They were laughing so much they barely had the breath to say hello to me." 

"Thanks." Angel said, sighing again.

"Would you like to wait in her apartment, sir? I'm sure she'll be back."

He shook his head. "No. I have a hotel room. Could you call me when she shows back up?" Angel handed him a business card.

"Of course, sir."

"My cell phone number is the last one."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to let you know the instant she comes back."

* * *

Buffy hunched over her stomach in pain. "Buffy?" Ville jumped up from the table and rushed over to her just as Bam was coming back from the bathroom. 

"What's wrong?" Bam asked.

"I don't know." Buffy said, wincing. "My stomach hurts."

"You wanna go to a hospital?" Ville asked, knowing she didn't want to, but knowing she probably had to. She nodded and both men helped her to her feet. Bam threw a couple $100 bills on the table and helped Ville maneuver Buffy through the restaurant to the back exit.

* * *

Angel picked up his cell phone and glared at it. He had finally managed to get to sleep. The caller ID said it was Buffy's apartment building. "Yeah?" 

"Sir, Mr. Margera came back without Miss Summers…."

"Mrs. O'Donnell."

"Sorry, sir. Mrs. O'Donnell. He came back without her and when I asked where she was, he said she was at the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't say, sir."

"Which hospital?"

"He didn't say that either, sir. He just said she was at the hospital. I reckon it's the one that is only a few minutes from here." The old man gave Angel the address and wished him luck.

* * *

Buffy sat in the hospital bed holding Ville's hand as they laughed at her prognosis: Severe indigestion. "I guess I should've passed on that last bite of Cajun chicken." 

"Probably." Ville laughed.

"I don't see why I need to stay over night, though."

"Well, I'm sure they want to make sure you're really ok. They know what they're doing."

"I know." She sighed and looked around. "Where's Bammie?"

"He went to get drinks for us." There was a knock on the door and Ville got up. "I'm sure that's him." He opened the door, but Angel was standing on the other side. "Or maybe it's not. I'll just leave you two…." And with that, he slipped out the door.

"Hi." Buffy said, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Are you…. Is the baby…."

"We're fine. Just a little severe indigestion, but I'm still at a loss why I have to stay the night. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Funny. The last time you apologized to me, I was in the hospital then too. Guess you're the type of guy that it takes a hospital scare to get you to apologize."

"I'm not." He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Really I'm not. I've been here for almost two days now looking for you." Buffy lifted an eyebrow, but kept quiet. "I realize I haven't been the best husband. But…. I was terrified."

"I know, but this is happening. We can't stop this."

"I know."

"So, what's holding you back? And please don't say your job."

"My male ego. I told you: I've been a bachelor for years. I got used to it and now…."

"Now you've got a family to take care of."

"And I'm going to. I really am going to try my damndest."

"Good." She smiled. "I already forgave you."

"Really? Then why haven't you come back?"

"Because I'm staying here until two months after Connor's born."

"Connor, really? Why?"

"Because it's Irish and pretty and…."

"No, I meant why are you staying here? I like the name. No, I love the name."

"Well, not HERE here. In West Chester."

"Again: Why?"

"Because it's safer. Bam's house is practically impenetrable. And there's someone around to help me out. My mom's not that far away in Memphis, so if I get scared or confused, I've got April right there and mom and Lynn a phone call away." Angel nodded. "And I don't want to have our baby in a big hospital in LA where anyone can walk in off the street and pay a doctor a few bucks to take a couple of pictures and before you know it, said pictures are circulating the internet and Connor's not even 2 hours old."

"Wow, you've seriously thought this out."

"People in West Chester know me. I practically grew up there with Bam. I saved a lot of the people there from his crazy pranks. They would never betray me like that."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Not completely."

"What's wrong?"

"I want you here. I want you to be here the rest of my pregnancy and…."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Buffy, I can't just drop my clients on their asses all of a sudden. I've got two cases on the brink of being finished. I…."

"No, I get it. You're work should be important to you. I know how much you love it because I love mine so much."

"But….?"

"But what?"

"There wasn't a but."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Ok, I'm just saying…. I've given up my career for the next year and a half for our son and you've done nothing BUT work."

Angel nodded. "It's because I was running, but I'm not anymore."

"God, I didn't meant to sound like such a brat."

"You didn't, but I need to finish some things and then I'll come out here."

"Really?"

"A month before Connor's due, I'll be here with you until after he's born."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise."

Buffy hugged Angel tightly. "Good. I love you so much."

"I love you back more."

"Oh, don't make me sick." Bam said, walking in with Ville in tow.

"Sorry. I tried to keep him out here, but you know Bam." Ville said.

"It's ok." Buffy and Angel said.

Bam smiled slightly. "So, you two all made up or do you need your privacy?"

Buffy shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Did you talk to him about West Chester?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I think it's a good idea." Angel answered. "You just make sure she's taken care off. I don't want to have to be the cause of the infamous Bam Margera's death."

"Trust me, he'll be his own death." Ville said. "You won't even have to raise a finger."

"I've been saying that for years." Buffy said.

"So, do we need to pack anything for you to bring out here?" Angel asked Buffy.

She thought for a moment. "No. I think I pretty much have everything I need in West Chester."

"When will you leave?"

"Probably tomorrow." Buffy paused. "When do you leave?"

"Well, I wasn't quite sure."

"Well, I think you should come to Castle Bam and help me get settled."

"Really?"

"What else would you be doing? Leaving me?"

"Never." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "So, Connor, huh?"

"Connor Brandon O'Donnell."

"Brandon?"

"After Bammie. Connor Ville didn't sound right."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended." Ville said.

"But you have a very beautiful name. Maybe the next one."

"I give you full permission, milady."

Buffy giggled. "Thank you, kind sir. I shall never forget your gratitude."

"Anytime."

"Hey, have you settled in to the tower yet?"

"It's still got a lot of boxes lying around, but it's getting there."

"I'd love to help after Connor's born."

"It'll be finished by then…. I would hope."

Buffy yawned. "Well, just leave one box for me to do. I need to feel useful."

"You're always useful." Angel said.

"Coming from you, that sounds like a naughty phrase."

"Naughty phrase?" Bam asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of. Shut up."

* * *

The next day, Angel was helping Buffy pack a few things from her apartment and loading them into Bam's Hummer. She and Angel slept in the backseat all the way there while Ville and Bam talked up front. After a week together, Angel had to fly home to finish up business and get things cleared up in time to be out here when he promised. Ville decided to stay for another week and Buffy told him everyday that his dark and gothic songs were going to turn in to dark and gothic lullabies. 

The papers went wild that Buffy and Angel were a whole country apart and started the rumors up full force that they had split up and she was having an affair with Bam once again. It finally got under Bam's skin that he devoted an entire episode of Radio Bam to Buffy and Angel's relationship. He called the paparazzi "vultures that call themselves photographers" and told them all to fuck off, that Buffy and Angel were fine. Things went smoothly for the next two months with only a few major attempts to get pictures of Buffy with Bam.

* * *

A/N Hopefully the next one won't be so jumbled. (Was this one jumbled, or was it just me that seemed to be thrown off by it?)

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Angel knocked on the door again, but no one answered. He glanced down the driveway, but there was only the Hummer missing. Sighing, he walked around the back of the house and found the back door unlocked. The alarm started to go off and he punched in the numbers of the code to stop it. "It's just me!" He called out to silence. Finally, Angel pulled out his cell phone and turned it on and called Buffy's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. He called Bam's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail as usual.

He headed upstairs to Buffy's room and found it in shambles. At first he got worried, but then he noticed that her pregnancy duffel bag was gone. That sent Angel into a frenzy. He ran out of the house and jumped in his car, speeding down the driveway, out into the road, and down to the hospital. The nurse at the reception counter smiled up at him. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Buffy…. Summers…. O'Donnell…." He huffed, out of breath. "What…. Room?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't give that information out."

"I'm… the husband."

"I seriously doubt that. So, you can just turn around and take pictures of the hospital."

"I'm not…. Paparazzi." Angel took and deep breath and sighed. "Look, I'm Angel O'Donnell. I believe my wife is here having our son."

"And I believe you need to turn around and stop trying to get pictures. She's had you people arrested before and I'm sure she won't hesitate now."

"Can you just call up to the room? Please? Bam will tell you."

"Sir…."

"Ma'am, I really don't want to cost you your job, but you are sorely mistaken and if you continue with said mistake, I assure you that's exactly what will happen."

The nurse glared for a moment and then picked up a phone. She dialed a number and waited. "Mr. Margera? Yes, sir. There's a man down here. He insists that he's Angel O'Donnell. Could you come down here and verify for me?" She nodded as she listened. "Yeah. Thank you." She hung up and looked at Angel. "He's on his way down."

A minute later, Bam came bursting out of the elevator. "Hey man! Glad you could make it." He grabbed Angel's arm and started pulling him back to the elevator. "This is the real thing."

"The real thing?"

"The last two weeks, she's had a few false alarms."

"False alarms?" Bam nodded. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Cause she didn't think anything of it. She watched that fucking movie about the funny dad and his pregnant wife and daughter…. I had to watch the entire thing…. And she thought it was nothing to worry you about since it's her first kid and this sort of thing is natural."

"Oh."

"Anyway, she's almost eight centimeters is what the doctor says."

"Why didn't anyone call me and let me know?"

"Check your messages, dude. Ape's been calling every thirty minutes with updates to your voicemail." Bam opened a door and let Angel walk through.

Buffy was in the middle of a particularly nasty contraction and when she spotted Angel, she tore into him. "Where the hell have you been? You knocked me up and then left me to deal with this shit!" Angel's eyes went wide. "And I told you not to leave me." She growled at Bam.

"Oh shut up and breathe." Bam said with a smile.

"Give me your hand and I'll show you shut up and breathe."

"I'm not that dumb. Besides, he did it, not me. Crush his hand."

Buffy looked at Angel with dark eyes and then the contraction was over. "I'm sorry. Those things just hurt so bad and I need someone to take it out on."

He walked over to her and sat in the empty chair next to her bed. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know. My cell phone was turned off cause of the airplane ride, but I'm here now."

"How did you know I was here? Bammie didn't call you."

"No, you're bag was missing. Willow got you that bag so you could have your stuff ready to go when you went into labor."

"I didn't think you'd remember that."

"I remember everything."

"Hey, B, Ville's on his way from Finland. Should be here by tomorrow morning. He just called from the plane. And your mom just got a flight here from Memphis. She'll be here in a few hours.

Buffy started to say something, but another contraction hit her and she squeezed down hard on Angel's hand. He winced in pain, but allowed her to bear the pain on him. He felt he owed it to her.

* * *

Two hours later at 4:10 pm, Connor Brandon Summers-O'Donnell was born weighing in at 5lbs 4oz. He was 19 inches long and had a fair amount of bright blonde hair. Bam called in Shit Goose to take as many pictures of Connor and the family as Buffy would allow. Joyce made it just in time to hear her first grandson's very first cry in the world. Now she was helping her daughter get comfortable and showing her how to hold a newborn baby.

* * *

The next day, Bam and Angel were asleep in another hospital room that the doctors had offered them. Joyce was with April and Phil at their house getting some rest since everyone had been up half the night. Buffy was the only one awake because of the pain in her hips and she was cuddling her son when Ville and Migé walked in carrying huge bouquets of dyed-blue roses and balloons declaring "It's A Boy!"

"Hey there mommy." Ville said, kissing the top of Buffy's head.

Migé went over to the baby immediately. "He looks just like you."

"For now." Buffy said.

"How are you feeling today?" Ville asked.

"A little sore, but that's what I get for pushing a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon, right?"

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson." He laughed and sat down on the bed next to Buffy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His free arm snaked out and played with Connor's hair and lightly touched his perfect cheeks and nose and his rosebud mouth. "God, he's beautiful."

"Thank you. He took a lot of work, so he better be." Migé was trying to get Connor to grab his finger and Buffy smiled patiently. "He's not going to be able to do that for a while."

"It never hurts to try." Migé said.

"Can I hold him?" Ville asked.

"No! Me first. You're holding the mother."

"I'm here."

"So am I."

"Shh!" Buffy hissed. "Migé first and then Ville. Alphabetical order."

Ville huffed playfully as she gently handed Connor up to Migé. "You Americans and your order!" He laughed.

"Yes, it's a terrible thing, isn't it?"

"When do you two get to go home?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. The doctor says that even though he's a month early, there's nothing wrong with him and he can go home tomorrow if he passes all his baby tests."

"They're going to make him do math! What a scandal!"

Buffy laughed. "No, you crazy fool."

"I know that." Migé handed Connor to Ville and Ville looked down and whispered, "If they do, just call your uncle Ville. I'm better at math than your mother and I'll gladly write the answers down on your hand."

Buffy giggled. "I'm so glad you came."

"Had to drop a gig for this." Migé said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!"

"It's only been postponed." Ville said. "Chris says that all the fans he talked to with the backstage passes were excited and that when the show comes back, they'll have baby presents for you."

"Awe. That's so sweet. Mandy called me and asked if she could start sending things to New York because my fans have sent so much baby stuff and cards and everything else you can think of, that my LA house is full!"

"Well, you wouldn't be anywhere without them and they do care for you."

"Even the stalkers." Migé said.

"I don't think I have any of those."

"Then you're not famous. All famous people have stalkers."

Buffy looked at Ville and he nodded. "It's true. I had a crazed stalker that chopped off a lock of my hair."

"I remember." Buffy giggled. She couldn't believe how natural Ville looked holding a baby.

* * *

"What do you think?" Bam asked April. He was showing her the newly renovated Hobbit Hole.

"This is what you were doing down here?" April asked.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Bam had turned the Hobbit Hole into a 3 room house for Buffy, Angel, and Connor for when they decided to stay at Castle Bam. The inside was decorated just the way Buffy liked it and her and Angel's room was decorated exactly the same as Buffy's room up at the Castle. In fact, the day Buffy had been in labor, Bam had had Glomb and a team of movers move everything from Buffy's room to the little house.

The nursery was the most impressive part of the place. It was done up like a like the inside of a tiny, old world castle where Connor would be the heir to his mother and father's amazing throne. And as an even more special gift for not just Connor, but Buffy as well, Bam had spent a hell of a lot of money on a replica of a Tudor-era royal bassinette. Buffy's favorite era in history was the Tudor era with Henry the VIII and his six wives and his many offspring. So when Bam had found the replica, he hadn't hesitated to drop the insane amount for it.

The crib was another amazing thing. It looked like it was a castle. Bam had had it custom made for Connor. The four points of the crib were four towers of a castle with mystical creatures and a princess poking their heads out of the windows. Over the crib was a black netting that was designed to look like a four poster bed. Since the crib was much smaller than a full sized bed, there was more room underneath the netting, so Bam had put a comfortable, yet old rocking chair in there with it. Three walls were painted to look like the walls of a castle with windows that looked out on Sherwood Forest. The fourth wall was painted to look like a huge balcony that looked out on the whole of an enchanted forest in the middle of winter. Everything seemed to sparkle with the sunlight on the snow and ice. There was even a princess that looked like Buffy skating on a frozen lake.

"And Buffy will definitely love it."

"I hope so."

"Do you think she'll like this indoor barbeque?" April asked her son.

"I know she will. I'll call Glomb and have him set up some cool party stuff."

"Just don't do anything crazy."

"Now why would you say a thing like that?" Bam grinned wide.

"Bam, don't! He's a newborn and she's a new mom and he's a new father…. That's enough stress."

"Nothing I do can stress Buffy out after all these years of putting her through hell."

"But anything crazy right now will."

"I think I'll start working on plans for a really cool tree house for Connor."

"A tree house? He's not even two days old!" April followed her son. "Bam!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One Year Later

"Angel, we talked about this." Buffy said. She was finishing up the packing for her and Connor for their trip to New Zealand. Buffy had gotten the part of Anne Boleyn in the movie version of her favorite book _The Other Boleyn Girl_ by Philippa Gregory. Nathalie Portman had gotten sick when filming was supposed to have begun five months ago and when she got well again, she had decided she didn't want the part because of another role that had come along. The producers of the film had searched for a new Anne, and had even considered moving Scarlet Johansson from the role of Mary Boleyn to Anne until Buffy had announced she was coming back to Hollywood early for the movie and her agent had set up an audition. Buffy had nailed it and production was back on.

Unfortunately, the filming was in New Zealand instead of anywhere close.

"I just don't see why they can't film it here in LA." Angel said, bouncing his one year old son.

"Because LA doesn't look a thing like the old world that the Tudors and the Boleyns lived in. New Zealand does. You saw _Lord of the Rings_."

"Why did you have to go back to Hollywood early?"

"Because this role is something I've been waiting for. It's a chance to really show what I've got. Besides, I love this book."

"Do you have to take Connor? You'll be on set all the time…."

"Angel," Buffy walked up and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing gently with her thumb. "He'll be fine. He won't be alone for a second."

"He won't recognize you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're hair is going to be dark. He's only seen you with blonde hair."

"Angel…."

"Buffy, I'm just worried."

"I'm the woman. I should be the worry-wort."

"Well, you're fearless. You don't worry."

"I do so. This is ridiculous! We decided two months ago that this was ok."

"You decided! I never said I was ready for this."

"But you've had a year and a half to get ready for this."

"No, I've had a year."

"And a half. More than a half. Eight months. A year and eight months."

Angel sighed. "I don't want you to go."

The biting, testosterone-poisoned tone in his voice made her stop. "Do not ask me to give this up. I won't. The arrangements are made, we're leaving in four hours whether you like it or not." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "I don't want to leave it like this."

"Then don't leave."

"What are you so worried about?"

"You know what? Nothing. It's nothing. It's always nothing!"

"Oh, stop being such a child! You're coming out in less than three weeks. That's not that long."

"Just go."

"You're not taking us to the airport?"

"Fine. I'll drive you there and see you off and I'll pretend to be happy."

"If that's the best I can get from you, then I'll take it." She slammed her suitcase shut and pushed past her husband.

* * *

Buffy paced her huge trailer on set in New Zealand in full costume and makeup. The lights were taking forever to set up and get right, so she had gone to her trailer. Ville had decided to take a long-needed vacation and he had come out to New Zealand to spend it with his best friend and nephew. At the moment, he was bouncing Connor on his knee as he patiently watched Buffy pace.

"He's just going to brood the entire time he's here." Buffy said.

"If he can brood in this beautiful place, there's something wrong with him." Ville said.

"I don't want to hear him bitch. We've done nothing but bicker at each other over the phone. Even after we're safely here, he's still insisting that we need to be careful because he has a feeling."

"Do you think you should've listened?"

"No! Despite the fact that it's supposed to be cold outside according to my internal calendar, it's hot as hell out there and I'm in about thirty pounds of underwear and another 20 pound dress…. And I'm in a corset and can't breathe…. Despite that, I'm completely happy that I'm here. I'm playing Anne Boleyn. I'm making a movie straight from my favorite book."

"Then you're fine. As long as you're happy and your son is happy, then he should be happy."

"Someone with logic!"

"Am I the only one you've bitched to?"

"No, Bam's been at the end of my rants lately."

"Is he done filming that music video?"

Buffy shrugged as best she could. "I don't know. He's not here, so I guess not."

"Calm down, sweetheart. You'll pass out." Buffy took the deepest breath possible in her tightly laced corset and breathed out. "Now, when is he coming?"

"In three days."

"Then sit down and think about what you're going to say to him. Obviously you're not communicating as well as you could be. There's something missing. So, tonight, think about anything that bugs you about him and have him think about everything that bugs him about you. Then, work it out. You two love each other and the last thing I want to see is you back in the hospital because he's left you."

Buffy sighed and sat down next to Ville, taking her son from him. She smiled slightly. "This is supposed to be where I lay my head on your shoulder and ask what I would do without you."

"But….?"

"This corset doesn't allow that much movement."

Ville laughed and kissed the side of her head. "I've brought a present for Connor."

"Really?" As if Connor knew what was going on when Ville stood up and went to his bag, he started to flail his arms happily and laugh.

Ville smiled and produced a large box. "Since I missed his birthday, I've made up for it as best I can." He sat down and then helped Connor open it. There was about 20 baby items with Heartagrams on them in the box. "At one of the meetings, we were talking about new merch and I came up with baby clothes and baby things with Heartagrams."

"These are so cute!" Buffy held up a bib with the HIM logo on it. "I can't wait to put him in this."

"And then there's this." Ville produced a gorgeous white gold bracelet with a Heartagram charm on it from his pocket. On the back of the charm were her initials engraved in the HIM script. "This is yours. I figured you deserved a present on Connor's birthday too since you went through a lot to get him here."

Buffy leaned over and Ville bent his head to help her kiss his cheek. "Thank you. We love it. I can't wait to show all of this to Angel!"

There was a knock on the door and Mandy stuck her head in. "The lights are set up. They're waiting for you."

"Oh." Buffy kissed her son and handed him back to Ville. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sure we boys will be fine. Go."

She smiled, hiked her skirts to walk better, and rushed out of the trailer with a smile.

* * *

Three days later, Buffy holding Connor, Ville, and Bam were at the airport waiting for Angel's plane. The board said the plane was delayed, but it had been over an hour. Finally, they got hungry and headed to a restaurant near the airport. They ate and an hour later were back waiting in the airport. The board still said the plane was delayed.

"I wonder what's going on." Buffy said. Connor was getting fussy and Buffy decided to take him to the bathroom and change him. By the time she came out, the airport was going into chaos. She found her way back to Ville and Bam and Ville held her and Connor close so they didn't get run over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. This just started happening." Bam said.

"Where's someone that works here?" Ville asked, looking around as he protected Buffy and Connor. There were other people standing around looking confused and frightened as well. Just as he said it, about five airline attendants rushed past to get past the security and into the airline.

"Something's wrong." Buffy said quietly. "Something's not right. Something's wrong."

"Shh," Ville soothed. "I'm sure a plane just broke down on the runway. It could even be Angel's plane. He's out there waiting." But deep down, Ville was getting the feeling that something was wrong too. "Come on, let's go sit down out of the way and wait." He took her free hand and led them over to a table sitting in a restaurant.

Another two hours passed and there still wasn't any word. Bam was sent to check on the flight constantly. It always said delayed. "Maybe he can't fly in yet because of the broken down plane." Bam suggested. There's a couple other delayed flights."

Ville smiled uncertainly. "See? That's probably it."

Buffy started to nod, but she saw a man in a suit looking around the security area. The man asked a passing woman something and the woman pointed to Buffy in the window. The man nodded and started to head their way. Ville noticed the color drain from Buffy's face and he turned to look at where she was staring. Bam had already noticed and taken Connor from Buffy in case she fainted. Ville reached out under the table and squeezed her hand.

"Buffy Summers?" The man in the suit asked, walking up.

"O'Donnell. It's O'Donnell now." Buffy said.

"Yes. So sorry. Ma'am, if I could just get you to come with me?"

"Is there something wrong?" Ville asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Ville helped Buffy stand and motioned for Bam to stay close. They followed the man to a door marked PRIVATE and then inside. He led them to a room with comfortable couches and a little drink area. It looked like a cozy hospital waiting room. "Just have a seat. I'll go get the Airport Director."

Bam smiled and bounced Connor on his knee, making faces at him. Buffy and Ville watched him for a moment and Buffy looked at Ville for reassurance. "He's fine." Ville said. "I'm sure he's fine. This is just about the delay."

A tall man with thick white hair walked into the room and greeted them with a solemn face. "Buffy O'Donnell?" He asked in a thick Australian accent.

"Yes." Buffy stood up and shook the man's hand. "Sir, I don't know what's going on, but I'd love to know where my husband's plane is."

"Please, have a seat."

"I don't want to have a seat. I've been sitting for the last nine hours."

"Buffy." Ville warned softly. He took her hand and gently tried to lead her back to her seat. She wasn't having it.

The Director stood in front of her. "Mrs. O'Donnell, there's been an accident. We've been trying to compile a list of…." He paused. "Flight 1066 crashed just off the coast of Northern Australia."

"What?" Buffy felt the world drop away.

"We've compiled a list of everyone that boarded the plane….."

"My husband wasn't on it?"

The man looked down for a moment and then looked into the tear-filled eyes of one of the most famous actresses in the entertainment industry. "I'm sorry."

"Are there any survivors?"

"We're still searching."

Buffy's legs gave out as her world crashed down on her. Ville just barely caught her and sank to the floor with her clinging desperately to his shirt. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Bam helplessly as Bam looked on at his best friend. He didn't know what to do either. He was in too much shock. The only thing keeping him together was the baby in his hand who started to cry at his mother's anguish. Buffy heard her son and reached out to take him from Bam. "Shh, mommy's here. Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He's strong. He's too strong. He's fine."

The Director started to say something, but Bam shook his head and gestured for the man to leave the room. He did as he was told and Bam crouched on the floor to hold his best friend as Ville took Connor from Buffy. "Shh…."

"He's fine. He can't be…. He's fine."

"Awe, B." Bam kissed her hair and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Buffy pushed him away. "No! He's fine. They'll find him and he'll be fine!" She yelled as she started to take her anger out on Bam. "Don't you dare sit there and tell me he's…. Cause he's not. He can't be. We have a son. He's going to be fine. He's going to come home and he's going to help raise Connor."

Ville handed Connor to Bam and stood up. "Buffy."

"No!"

"Buffy." Ville reached out for her, but she shoved his hands away.

"NO!"

"Sweetheart." Buffy looked at him and collapsed into his arms as the tears started to flow and reality set in. Ville held her and tried to keep his tears at bay. Bam had given in and was cuddling Connor tightly as he hung his head to hide the tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Buffy sat in Bam's room in Castle Bam and stared out the window. Connor was asleep in the bed next to her, gently sucking on her pinky. They had retreated to Castle Bam because the press hounded her everywhere she went. The plane crash had already been plastered all over the news, but when the list of passengers had been leaked and the press had discovered Buffy's husband had been one of them, she hadn't been left alone since. Ville barely left her side, but at the moment he was downstairs helping Bam and the gang move things back into Buffy's old room.

They had to force her to eat and even then, she barely touched the food they put in front of her. She couldn't sleep. She kept having these nightmares of Angel being terrified as the plane crashed and Buffy couldn't save him. She also spent the nights wandering the house while her brain refused to go to sleep. The whole time, she was worried that Angel had been mad at her when he died. But she wouldn't tell anyone that because she barely spoke anyway.

The next night, they were flying to Sunnydale to finish planning Angel's funeral. His body had been recovered and sent to a funeral home in his home town. Brenden O'Donnell met his daughter-in-law and her friends at the airport. He took them to the mansion to let them get settled and then brought them over to his house for supper. While Buffy and Bam sat at the table, Buffy feeding Connor to distract her, Brenden pulled Ville to the side in the kitchen.

"I know how I feel, but I can't imagine how Buffy is." He said.

Ville gave him a sad smile. "She barely eats and she can't sleep. If she does, she wakes up screaming. Most days she just walks around in a daze."

"Poor thing. Should I talk to her?"

"It won't do any good. She's stubborn like that. Ever since she found out, she's barely said three words to anybody. I don't know how she's going to plan the funeral."

"Well, we're here to help."

"How are holding up?"

"Some days are better than others. It's hard to face the fact that my oldest son is…. Some days I can't even get out of bed."

"How's Xander?"

"Miserable. He's lost without his big brother."

"I can imagine." Ville looked out at Buffy gently feeding her son.

* * *

"How about white roses?" Bam suggested. Buffy shook her head. He sighed and tried not to groan. They had been searching through flower types for the last fifteen minutes with barely anything from Buffy. "B, we don't know what you want unless you talk to us."

She looked at him for a minute and Ville was getting ready to tell her it was all right, but she said quietly, "Jasmine. He loved jasmine."

"You want jasmines?" Buffy nodded. "Ok, one down….."

"Bam." Ville warned, holding Buffy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I need to check on Connor." Buffy stood up and left the room.

Bam sighed and threw the pen down. "She can't keep doing this."

"Brandon." Ville snapped. He never used Bam's real name. "I know it's frustrating and I know you're not the most patient person out there, but she's hurting."

"I know, but we can't do this for her."

"Did you ever think she doesn't want to do this?"

"Yes, I did." Bam sighed again. "I don't want to do this either. I liked Angel. He was a great guy. He made my best friend happier than I could ever have dreamed for her. But I can't plan this without her."

"I know. I'll talk to her."

"No, let me. I need to apologize." Bam got up and walked into the bedroom where Buffy was feeding Connor in her arms.

"He looks more and more like his father every time I look at him." Buffy said quietly.

"He's a perfect mix of the both of you." He walked over and crouched in front of her. "Listen, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to do this." She looked away from him. "It'll be all right. You can cry."

"I have to lay Connor down for his nap."

Bam wanted to shake her out of her numbness, but he kissed her cheek. "I love you, B."

Ville watched him patiently. "Nothing?"

"Nada." Bam said. "Maybe we need to talk to Brenden."

"I think Brenden needs to talk to Buffy."

* * *

Buffy didn't say a word through the funeral. She just sat and stared straight ahead as she bounced Connor on her lap. Lots of people came to tell her they were sorry for her loss. Ville didn't want to leave her side, but she was with family. Her mother was there for her, though. But even Joyce couldn't get her daughter to react to anything.

Brenden held the wake at his house and Buffy hid upstairs the entire time. Ville walked upstairs and sat next to her. They sat in silence for almost 45 minutes. "You ok?" He asked simply.

"I needed a break." Buffy said.

"That's understandable."

"Is everything ok? Does anybody need anything?"

"Just to make sure you're ok." Buffy shook her head. "I know. I'll tell everyone you're ok, you're just tired."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." There was a commotion outside in the backyard and Ville went to the window and groaned. "Bam's in a fight with some cameraman outside."

"Cameraman? They're out there?"

"'Fraid so, sweetheart." Ville chuckled. "Bam's got it covered for you." Buffy walked over to the window to see Bam toss the cameraman out of the yard as he screamed and cussed him into the front yard and down the street.

"I'm going to lay down."

Ville turned and saw her lay down in Angel's old bed and pull Connor close to her. "You want me to take him?"

"He's fine."

Ville wanted to do more for her, but she wasn't responding to anyone except her son.

* * *

Buffy sat next to the mansion's huge fireplace. There wasn't a fire going, so it was big and empty and hollow. And it fit how she felt. She picked up the bottle of tequila and took a long swing. For the last three hours, Buffy had been alone in the house she had come to love while she had been recovering. Connor was with Brenden and Ville and Bam were helping Xander clean Brenden's house. Joyce was with Brenden and Connor for the day.

Buffy wanted to be alone, but then again she didn't. When she was alone, she could feel all the emotions hit her and she didn't want to feel them. So, she had picked up a bottle of tequila and tried to dull the pain. Unfortunately it wasn't working and the tears were starting to flow. She wiped at the tears and shook her head angrily, but they kept coming. The sobs came sporadically and she couldn't stop those either. Her Angel was gone. The one thing in her life next to Connor that could keep her going was gone.

And to make her feel worse, she could remember every word they had spoken to each other the last time she had seen him alive. The argument felt so much worse now than it had at the time. If only she had known…. She wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have taken the part she had wanted so badly if she'd have known what it would cost her.

The door opened and Buffy tried to stop crying, but it was too late. The pain wasn't going away. Brenden laid Connor down in his playpen and walked over to Buffy. He said something in Gaelic and took the bottle away from her. She hardly even noticed.

"Talk to me, child. You're my only daughter and it hurts me so bad that you're hurting like this."

Buffy shook her head, but the words spilled out with her tears. "The last thing we did the last time I saw him alive was fight. He didn't want me to go to New Zealand. We said 'I love you' and meant it, but we didn't really MEAN it because we were mad at each other."

Brenden took Buffy's hand and shook his head. "You meant it just as Angel meant it. Every word of love he said to you, he meant it with all his heart. I've never seen that boy happier in his life than when he was just thinking about you. Even when he was fighting with you, he was happy."

"I should've listened to him. I shouldn't have gone. I wanted that part so bad and…. He's still be here if…."

"Things happen that are out of our control." He gently took her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "Angel loved you more than life itself. He couldn't stop raving that you were playing Anne Boleyn. He was so proud of you."

"Then why did we fight?"

"He was scared. It was the first time since Connor was born that you weren't going to be there with him and he wasn't going to be able to hold his son and his wife."

"He was so angry."

"He was so scared. Not angry. And he still loves you. I know it." Brenden stood up and picked up a sleeping Connor. He gently handed him to Buffy. "You can't give up on life because you think he's not with you. He left a piece of himself that was made in love and will forever be that way."

Buffy held Connor tightly and sobbed, "I want him back so bad."

"We all do, but you need to focus on Connor right now. Taking care of Connor and going on loving Angel through your son will keep him alive in everyone's hearts. You're not alone, Buffy. You've got the best of friends and the best of families to take care of you." Just then, Ville walked in the door and Brenden turned to leave. He paused, looking at Ville taking care of a sobbing Buffy. "He loves you more than you'll ever know and he wants you to be so happy."

Ville gently took Connor from Buffy and laid him back in his playpen. Buffy stared at her son for a long moment and the grief suddenly crushed her. Ville walked back over to her and held her in his arms. She fell over into his lap and sobbed. And that's where she stayed for the next few hours, crying out her grief until she eventually fell asleep with Ville watching over her and her sleeping son.


	29. THE END

**The Ending Of My Story**

_Certain people come into your life and make a blaze in your heart so big and bright that you're lit up forever._

_That's what Angel did for me._

_Even though he's not here, I can still feel him when I stand in the sunshine or lay my head on his pillow that I can't sleep without. I can still see him in our son Connor, who's looking more and more like his father everyday. I can still hear him in the wind or in a beautiful love song. It's been six years since he left this world and me with it, but I know we won't be apart forever. Even though I'm happily married to one of my best friends and we're expecting our first child together in six months, my first love will always be my Angel._

_Do I feel guilty about loving someone else and making a family with someone else?_

_No._

_Because I know it's what Angel wants for me. I'm happy with Ville. He's been in my life a long time and I love him dearly. It's still a shock to both of us that we're making a family now after all these years of friendship, but he's helped me through so much in my life and he's been there through thick and thin. I feel it was only natural we finally fell in love. Everyone thought it would be Bam and I, but he's happy with Missy and their daughter, Elizabeth. We're all one big happy family._

_They found a not Angel had written to me in his luggage. Somehow it survived the crash and I think it was meant to. The words have echoed in my life since the day I received them, so I end my book with these words in the hopes that you, the reader, will take them to heart as I did and find those bright blazes to light up your world._

You never know how things will turn out,

But you can't be scared of the unknown.

If I had been scared of the unknown,

I never would have met you.

My father once gave me some advice,

And by taking them to heart,

I believe they led me to you.

So just remember, love:

Listen to the people in your life.

Learn from everything you do.

Love with all of your heart and soul.

Live with every breath you take.

_All my love and best wishes,_

_Buffy Anne O'Donnell-Valo_

**THE END**


End file.
